Changing Desires
by BloodyRedQueen
Summary: Sequel to Changing Perceptions. Takes place during Adrian, Draco and Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts. This story is AU and has Slash or homosexual relationships.
1. Underage Advantage

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and related is owned by J.K Rowling. Adrian Cygnus Malfoy however, belongs to me. **

**A/N: This is the sequel to Changing Perceptions. This part of the story takes place during Adrian, Harry and Draco's sixth year at Hogwarts. **

**The adventure picks up midway through the summer between fifth and sixth year, right before the Quidditch World Cup in Athens Greece.**

**R/R**

Chapter 1: Underage Advantage

**_-Directly after the attack at WWW-_**

Ronald Weasley would have smirked if he thought he could get away with it. He had been released from the Ministry a few hours earlier and having endured a typical Molly Weasley screeching session, he was banished to his bedroom, without his wand.

Because he was underage, the Ministry had been unable to charge him with anything beyond fining his family for underage magic. Of course the Weasley's couldn't really afford the fine at the moment, nor could they afford the ire of the Malfoy family, not that Ron cared. He'd seen that nasty blonde ferret with his lips sucking on his older brother's face. Of course he'd reacted like he did, the damn ferret was trying to rape his brother. Despite everything, it never once occurred to Ron that Fred would consensually entire into a relationship with Draco 'the ferret' Malfoy, let alone another male. So in his twisted mind, he saw Draco as the bad guy and Fred as the defenseless, taken advantage of Gryffindor.

His wand had been confiscated of course, he wouldn't be getting it back until he returned to Hogwarts, if he returned to Hogwarts. According to the Ministry and the Hogwarts board of Directors, aka Lucius Malfoy, it was being evaluated if Ron would be able to return to the school as he was currently considered a threat to the heirs of the Malfoy family and their safety.

He snorted, he wasn't a threat, it was those damn ferrets that were the threats. Everything had been fine at school before Adrian bloody Malfoy showed up, with his little illness thing. Everyone fell for that blonde haired git's act, and catered to his every need. Ron could tolerate Malfoy, but he couldn't stand seeing the twin blondes ruling Hogwarts, it sickened him. He needed to do something, prove to everyone that the sun didn't shine out of the Malfoys ass, and he wasn't opposed to using slightly dirty methods to prove it.

**AM/HP**

_-Current time (July 21st)-Malfoy Manor-_

Narcissa Malfoy shook her head as she looked over the Daily Prophet before tossing it onto the table with a disgusted expression. The explosion at Weasley Wizard Wheezes was still headlining news, especially since both Draco and Adrian 'the Malfoy heirs' were involved and injured. Lucius had been furious at the Skeeter woman for including his sons in the stories, especially the first one the day after the accident when Mungos had flooded with anxious reporters and photographers trying to get interviews and pictures of the twins.

Of course no one had succeeded in getting interviews or pictures of the twins, but the persistent and the acts alone were rather devastating for the family. Lucius had been furious, beyond furious at Skeeter's continuous behaviour, since she continued to write outlandish stories about the family, making wide assumptions and slanderous comments, though most were directed at the Weasley family. Lucius still didn't like anything being written about his family that he didn't sanction, and Narcissa knew the Prophet would be getting a rather rude awakening via law suit.

"Mistress Cissa?" A squeaky voice sounded behind her and she turned, glancing down at one of the numerous family house elves. She arched a manicured eyebrow, her sign for the creature to speak, a small frown over her lips.

"Young Master Draco is flooing home from his visit to the Wheezys" The elf said, Narcissa nodded, her lips now quirking as she remembered her orders for the elves to inform her whenever Draco returned home from visiting his lover. She refused to say boyfriend, though she knew her son and Fred Weasley were in a rather serious relationship, though she couldn't bring herself to be angry or annoyed at the relationship. Once upon a time perhaps she would be annoyed, but now all she wanted was for her son to be happy, his twin as well. Both her and Lucius had been aware of both Adrian and Draco's sexual preference for quite some time, and neither felt the need to force them into heterosexual marriages that many pureblood families forced on their heirs. Unlike the barbaric muggle world, it was very possible for men to conceive children and give birth in the Malfoy world, and Narcissa was content in the knowledge that some of her grandchildren would, unfortunately, have Weasley red hair.

She swept into the small antechamber in front of the large, brick fireplace that was the main floo fire in Malfoy Manor. Her son was finishing dusting floo off of his muggle jeans as she entered.

"Dragon" She murmured, drawing him into a hug. She worried every time he left and went over to the Weasley twins store. He was helping in fixing it up and spent much of his summer since his release from Mungos at the store.

"Mother" Draco murmured, accepting the hug easily, knowing she needed the reassurance that he was fine.

"How goes the repairs?" She asked leading her son into the small sitting room where she summoned a house elf and ordered tea.

"They go" Draco murmured, accepting a cup of the steaming liquid when the elf reappeared.

"We're almost done setting up the main floor merchandise. I had no idea they had so much stuff" Draco said with a grin, "Its been fun though, Fred and George are brilliant" He flashed his mother a grin, flushing lightly.

"And I'm guessing for Fred Weasley he's not just 'brilliant' in the joke department?" Narcissa teased her son, causing Draco to flush a very becoming pink.

"Mother" Draco moaned, burying his face in his hands, "Don't tease" He added, glancing up at her with his amused silver eyes.

"But you're my son Dragon, I'll always tease you" She smirked, her own blue eyes twinkling.

"In fact, I think I have some adorable baby pictures of you in the bath that I must show Mr. Weasley when he joins us for dinner one evening" Narcissa added, watching Draco's expression go from amusement to mortification.

"You wouldn't" Draco begged, "Mom please..." He looked so distraught that Narcissa couldn't help but burst out into peals of bell-like laughter.

"I was teasing Dragon, I'd never show off your baby pictures" Narcissa reassured, patting her son's leg.

"Not until your engaged" She added, rising and sweeping elegantly out of the room to Draco's screech of 'Mum'.

**AM/HP**

Adrian Malfoy lay sprawled on the couch in his father's office as his father went over a huge stack of work papers.

"You're sure?" Lucius asked Adrian for what the young teen assumed was the twelfth time in the last hour.

"Yes Dad' Adrian said, turning and looking at his father with a reassuring grin.

"I want to go back to Hogwarts, I'll be fine" He murmured, watching worry and fear cross his father's face before he hid it behind his typical mask.

"Even with Ronald Weasley there? The board denied my petition to have him expelled" Lucius murmured looking seriously at his son.

"Even with Ron there Dad. I have Dray and even Harry Potter on my side now, plus Uncle Sev and Slytherin House. If I don't go back, Weasley's just winning" Adrian murmured, "I couldn't go to Hogwarts for the first four years of my education. I'm not about to stop going just because of some upstart red head" Adrian said softly, trying to show his father that he could handle this.

"I know Adrian, I just worry about you, we all do" Lucius said with a proud grin, signing his name to a piece of stiff, important looking piece of parchment with a flourish.

"I know Dad, I doubt you guys will ever stop worrying about me" Adrian said with a familiar smirk as his Father glowered playfully at him.

"Are you ready for the World Cup?" Lucius asked, changing the subject curiously.

"Yes" Adrian smiled happily, "I'm a bit sad that Dray and I don't get to go traveling like we spoke about at Christmas, but I know you guys are a bit scared after the whole Weasley shop incident" Adrian murmured.

"I'm sorry Adrian, I know your Mother and I said you could as your christmas present. But you two were just released from the hospital three weeks ago, and I know most parents wouldn't be overly concerned, but with your health issues..." Lucius trailed off, looking apologetic.

"I know Dad. I'm not mad, I'm just glad that we get to go to the match still, even if you and Mum insist on coming" Adrian reassured, pushing himself off the couch and heading out of the room.

Lucius sighed, he felt awful denying his son the present him and his wife had wanted to give him, but he was just to worried about Adrian's health and anymore attacks to let him leave his sight for two weeks to travel around Europe with just Draco for protection. Not that he doubted his son, Draco was strong and magically gifted, but he also was just a child, well a teenager, but still he couldn't lay that kind of burden on Draco.

**AM/HP**

"So we're going to the cup?" Harry asked his godfather with an excited grin, "You, me and Remus?" He was practically bouncing with excitement. His father had told him that he had to work during the cup this year, and Quidditch really wasn't his mother's thing, so he had already resigned himself to not going.

"Yupp, and I got extra tickets so you can invite your friends" Sirius said, bouncing around just as much as Harry as Remus stood next to him, laughing.

Harry paused, contemplating which friends he'd invite. Hermione for sure, she was easily his best friend, but could he invite Ron?

"Should I invite Ron?" He asked his godparents(fathers) hesitantly. Remus sighed, sharing a glance with Sirius.

"Ron has made some serious mistakes lately Harry, but do you still consider him to be your friend?" The Werewolf asked the raven-haired teen curiously.

"Well sort of, yea" Harry nodded.

"Then invite him. Just make sure that Molly and Arthur are okay with it before you invite him" Remus murmured as Sirius nodded happily.

"I already have our hotel room in Greece all booked. This should be a fantastic match" The dog animagus said with happy smile.

"Thanks Sirius, I'm going to go owl Hermione and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley" Harry said, running excitedly out of the room and towards his Father's office.

"Thanks Padfoot" James Potter said as he walked into the living room where Remus and Sirius were sitting down after his son had unceremoniously booted him from his own office.

"For?" Sirius asked, a goofy smile on his face as he regarded his surrogate brother curiously.

"For taking Harry to the cup, I felt awful when I realized I couldn't get the time off from the Auror office"

"Not a problem Prongs, I wouldn't deny my pup a trip to the cup" Sirius said with a small smile. "Besides, I love Quidditch and England managed to make the finals this year, do you think I'd miss it?" He teased.

"Well anyway, thank you" James said, smiling at Remus as well.

"Keep an eye on them Moony, you'll be the only adult along on this venture" James added.

"Of course Prongs, I'll keep an eye on everything" Remus said, both of them ignoring Padfoot's protests.

**AM/HP**

Draco was seated on his bed across from Adrian who was looking over their booklist for their sixth year.

"This sounds ridiculous" Adrian muttered, showing the list to his twin. Their OWLs had come with the lists but Lucius had grabbed the results before the twins had really gotten a chance to look over them and was currently discussing them with their Mother.

"Well Uncle Sev did get assigned the DADA position because Dumbledore couldn't fill it. That means we have a new Potions Professor for the year, so our list is bound to be a little different" Draco murmured, taking the list curiously.

"Although it looks like a heavy load" He agreed, wrinkling his nose at the amount of books.

"Who knew NEWT classes had so much reading" He grumbled, glancing up as Lucius and Narcissa came into the room.

"Well?" Draco demanded anxiously as both the twins looked at their parents.

"Well, here you go" Lucius said, handing over the matching, thick envelopes, a small smile on his face as the twins unfolded the papers with nervous excitement.

Adrian's read:

Ordinary Wizarding Exams for: Adrian Cygnus Malfoy  
><em>Passing Grades<em>

O-Outstanding  
>E-Exceeds Expectations<br>A-Acceptable

_Failing Grades:_

P-Poor  
>D-Dreadful<br>P-Poor

_Grades:  
><em>Defense Against the Dark Arts: E  
>Potions: O<br>Care of Magical Creatures: A  
>Herbology: E<br>Arithmancy: E  
>Transfiguration: E<br>Charms: E  
>Ancient Ruins: O<br>Astronomy: A  
>History of Magic: A<p>

Draco's was exactly the same, except he received an E in Astronomy.

Instead of speaking both twins looked at their Father expectantly, knowing his opinion was the only one that mattered.

Lucius smiled, "I'm proud of you both, you did the family proud" He murmured as Narcissa nodded happily.

"Thanks Dad" Adrian murmured as Draco neatly folded up his results and placed them in his bedside drawer to be examined more throughly at a later date.

"Have you decided which NEWT classes you want to take?" Narcissa asked, she knew Draco wanted to be a Potions' Master and Adrian was interested in healing.

"I'm taking Potions for sure" Draco murmured, "And Herbology" He added, having not really thought about his other courses just yet.

"Me too" Adrian murmured, "Along with Ruins, I really enjoyed it" He said with a grin as his parents nodded.

"Well talk to your godfather, he can help you both pick out the remainder of your courses" Lucius murmured with a small grin.

"We will" Draco said, rolling his eyes in a very exaggerated fashion.

"Are you both ready for tomorrow? We leave early" Lucius murmured, shifting the topic of conversation off of grades and school and onto Quidditch.

"Yes, I'm all packed" Adrian said, pointing at the large bags sitting in the corner of Draco's room. They were going to Greece for more then just the match. Lucius and Narcissa figured the family had earned a vacation and the boys good grades had solidified that point. After the match they were going to stay in Greece for a week or two of visiting and exploring the Ancient Wizarding sites, so both boys had to be packed.

"Good" Narcissa said before plastering a stern look on her face.

"Our porkey leaves at half six tomorrow, so I think you both should get ready for bed" She looked seriously at the twins.

"You both sleep in in the mornings, so tomorrow will be hard on you. I suggest getting a good nights sleep so its easier to get up" She said, sounding far to chipper for talking about that early in the morning.

"But Mum, its only eight" Draco protested, shaking his head at his mother and looking sour.

"I know its early, but we have a long day ahead of us" Narcissa said, taking Adrian's hand and urging him into his room.

"Goodnight boys" Narcissa said sternly, making sure both of them were working towards getting ready for bed before she and Lucius slipped out of Draco's room, murmuring softly to one another.

"Night" Adrian called from his own room as Draco shut the door between their bedrooms.

"Night" Draco echoed, heading into the large washroom with the intention of taking a very long shower just to stay up a bit longer.

Adrian snickered, knowing his twins plan as he brushed his own teeth and combed his hair before digging out his favorite pair of ratty PJ bottoms that he kept hidden from the house elves for fear that they'd throw them out. Carefully climbing into his bed, he curled up in the center of the massive structure, mentally beginning to count backwards from one hundred in order to fall asleep.

**AM/HP**

"Wake up Master Draco. Yous is having to leave today" A squeaky voice sounded in Draco's ear, causing the blonde aristocrat to groan and shove his head under his pillow. Sighing in annoyance the house elf sent to wake the blonde snapped his fingers, causing Draco's thick comforter to vanish, leaving the teen lying in just his boxers.

"Urgh" Draco hissed, scrambling around on the bed, head still covered as he searched for his blanket.

"You is needing to get up Master Draco. Your Mother is ordering it so Miffy is making it be" The elf squeaked, ignoring Draco's muffled protests. Finally the boy caved and dragged himself off the bed, "I'm up" He growled at the elf, who completely ignored his attitude and went to get Adrian out of bed.

Soon the entire Malfoy clan, including two disgruntled, blonde haired twins was gathered in the antechamber in front of the large fire place, preparing to floo.

"You'll arrive in the a small room off of the main hotel lobby, wait there" Lucius murmured, sending Narcissa through first before the twins, she was closely followed by Adrian and then Draco and finally Lucius.

"Welcome to Athens Greece" Lucius said as he stepped out of the fire, smirking at the tiredness of his twins and happiness of his wife.

* * *

><p><strong>Well here is the Sequel to Changing Perceptions! Hope you guys like it!<br>****This story will be updating slowly since I'm still diligently working on Life Altering Moments and Silver Lining. **

**Thanks for all the support Perceptions got, you guys are awesome =]**


	2. Tickle Torture

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and anything else recognizable belong to the talented JKR. Adrian belongs to me =]**

**A/N: Here is the second chapter in Changing Desires. Sorry for the wait, hope you guys like it. I really wanted to get the actual World Cup into this Chapter, but it didn't seem to work out. I promise it will be in the next one!**

**R/R**

Chapter 2: Tickle Torture

Sitting on the bed in the hotel, Adrian stared out the window as their mother showered and changed for like the fourth time since they arrived. He was bored and anxious to get going, they had a day to explore Greece before the cup which opened tomorrow and he wanted to go check everything out. Despite having a week after the match to explore, Adrian was still anxious.

"Calm down" Draco drawled from the doorway, "We have like ten days of exploring" The taller blonde said with a grin.

"I know" Adrian muttered, "I just know that if we don't actually get out and look around we'll spend the entire week watching Mother shop and Father try and make business deals" Draco just laughed, before coming and settling down on the bed with his twin.

"We'll get to go explore" Draco reassured, "Fred and George got tickets and have a booth at the Cup, they promised to take us out one day" A light blush covered Dray's cheeks as he spoke.

"Well as long as George is there, I refuse to tag along with you and Fred, you two are creepy" Adrian said with a grin.

"Hush you" Draco said, sticking his tongue out at his twin.

"Its true, you guys are all lovey-dovey" Adrian said, trying to get away before Draco tackled him to the bed.

"Dray" Adrian squeaked as his much larger twin held him down, growling teasingly.

"We are not, we are perfectly lovely to hang out with" The blonde said, pinning his twin effortlessly to the bed.

"No you're not, you stare at each other and sigh and kiss" Adrian said, struggling valiantly against his twin. Draco flushed, shaking his head lightly and continuing to hold his twin down, the two struggling playfully against one another.

"Draco stop squishing your brother, you're lovey with that damn Weasley" Lucius drawled walking into the room.

"Father" Draco whined, "We are not 'lovey" The blonde vehemently protested.

"You are darling, but I find it adorable" Narcissa said, coming up behind her husband. Draco plastered a pout on his face and slid off of Adrian whom promptly stuck his tongue out at his twin.

"Boys" Lucius groaned, mentally counting to ten.

"You can see the Weasley twins sometime next week to go out. But until then I'd appreciate if we had some family time" His tone was strict, yet his eyes soft.

"Yes Father" Was the reply from both of the Malfoy heirs.

"Come on then, we'll go grab lunch before heading out to poke around" Narcissa said, linking arms with Lucius as the two older Malfoys led the way from the room.

"Think we'll know lots of people here?" Adrian asked Draco, straightening his muggle jeans and jacket. Both twins were wearing muggle clothing, though Draco tended towards more business like clothes like a pair of dress pants and a light blue dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, whereas Adrian was more on the relaxed end of things in jeans and a black leather jacket that he adored with a tight t-shirt underneath.

Their parents, of course, were rather dressed up, Narcissa in a long gown, though it was one of her 'everyday' dress and Lucius in his formal, yet everyday wizarding wear.

Once everyone was dressed and ready to go the family left the hotel, entering into the Wizarding part of Athens.

"Where shall we go for lunch?" Narcissa asked curiously, her arm still resting on Lucius'

"Well there's a lovely cafe just down here" Lucius said with a grin, gesturing down the street.

"Is that were we went last time we were here?" The pretty blonde woman asked.

Adrian bit back a sigh, knowing the whole day would be like this and all he wanted to do was to go and explore. He felt Draco's arm sling across the shoulder, giving him a reassuring squeeze.

"We'll go next week, let them have us today. You know Mother's still worried about us being in Mungos" His twin whispered in his ear. With a defeated sigh, Adrian nodded, following his parents, pinned protectively to his twin's side. Draco was still rather worked up about Ron attacking them, and seemed to think Adrian was an easy target.

**HP/AM**

Molly Weasley sighed, watching as Ron packed his bag a happy grin on his face.

"You've got everything?" She double checked.

"Yes Mum, I got everything" Ron said, stopping himself from rolling his eyes, he knew any bad behaviour at this point would result in him not being allowed to go.

"Behave for Sirius and Remus and I'll see you on Monday" Molly said, hugging her son tightly. She was happy Ron was getting out of the house, but she was worried about his behaviour lately. He had been acting out, and had even attacked the Malfoy twins at his own brothers' shop. She sighed, watching his retreating form as she went downstairs, intent on starting dinner to take her mind off things.

"Hey Ron" Harry said with a grin, giving his much taller best friend a quick hug.

"Hey Harry" Ron grinned, "You ready for this" He said with a big smile as he nodded at Harry's godparents.

"Of course we are. It's the Cup" Sirius said, spinning Remus around before he dragged them all out onto the front lawn of the Burrow and producing a porkey.

"Everyone grab on, this will take us right to the hotel" Sirius warned, waiting until everyone was touching the ratty tin can before speaking the activation word.

Harry sucked in a breath as he felt the familiar feeling of a hook behind his navel before he was whisked away. Sprawling on the luxurious carpet, the raven-haired teen glanced up at the hotel in apparent awe.

"Woah" He murmured, looking around the hotel with wide eyes as Sirius helped him to his feet.

"Thanks" He murmured to his godfather as Remus went to the counter and checked them all in.

"C'mon then we're upstairs" Remus murmured gesturing towards the floo, "We can floo into our room as opposed to walk up the ten flights" Remus said as he offered a jar of floo powder to each of them, "Room 1009" Remus murmured as he tossed the powder into the flames and disappeared, closely followed by the others.

"Bloody hell" Ron murmured as they landed in the room, "I bet the twins aren't staying at a place this nice" He said smugly as he stared at the giant sitting room, there were three doorways, one presumably to the washroom and the other two towards the bedrooms.

"You and Harry have to share a room, but you each have your own bed" Sirius explained, gesturing to the door on the right, "Remus and I are in here" He nodded at the door to the left, "And the washroom is through there" He nodded at the last door, a happy grin on his handsome features.

"Stayed here before?" Harry asked, arching an eyebrow at the pair.

"For our third honeymoon" Remus said with a playful wink at Harry.

"Eww" The teen groaned, "You're as bad as Mum and Dad. They go on a 'second' honeymoon every year" Harry said, rolling his eyes.

"When you're married you'll understand" Sirius sniffed wrapping his arms around Remus and pulling him affectionately against him.

"Gross" Harry muttered, rolling his eyes in Ron's direction.

"You two go clean up and change, then we can go grab lunch in Wizarding Athens. They have some great restaurants" Remus said, making a 'shooing' motion at the teens. Nodding, the pair scrambled towards their room and soon they were ready to go, as were Remus and Sirius.

**HP/AM**

Fred sighed, twirling his quill lightly as he glanced up at George from his seat at the desk in their hotel room. Ron was right, there was no way they could afford to stay at the same hotel as the Malfoys and the Black group, but they weren't far off in a nice little establishment.

"What are you writing?" George asked as he pulled on his black leather jacket, "I thought we were heading out?"

"I was just going to send an owl to Draco, let him know what day we can take them out" Fred explained, "They're staying at that posh place just down the road"

"Nice digs" George said with a low whistled. "Write later, I'm starving" He whined at his twin.

"Fine, I'm coming" Fred laughed, grabbing his own jacket and following his twin out of the room after making sure he had the room key.

The twins wandered down the street, stopping at a small cafe and sitting down.

"Nice place, hopefully our booth works well tomorrow" George murmured as he looked over the menu.

"Yea' Fred agreed, scanning the items available, wrinkling his nose at a few. "Its a big deal having a booth at an event like this. It could open us up for all sorts of International opportunities" He added as the waitress came back, dropping off their butter beers and taking their orders.

George nodded, "It'd be nice to get a chain going, have a WWW in every wizarding community" His eyes sparkled at the idea.

"Lets just focus on Diagon Alley for now, maybe expand into Hogsmead and then deal with the rest of the world" Fred said with a chuckle as he sipped his drink. George nodded, laughing lightly, "Its a nice thought though" Fred murmured, glancing out the window to watch the people walking by curiously.

**HP/AM**

Adrian dropped onto his bed with a groan, he was sharing a room with Draco, though his twin's bed was under the window.

"Exhausted?" Draco asked as he walked in the room, pulling out his packages from the shopping adventure and unshrinking them.

"Duh" Adrian muttered, throwing a look at his twin. "I hate shopping, I don't see why you all insist on dragging me along"

"You love shopping, just not with Mother" Draco responded, sitting down next to his twin after depositing his things on his bed for the hotel elves to deal with later.

"I like shopping occasionally" Adrian allowed, "But not with Mother, she's nuts"

"Only because she likes to buy the strangest things, she goes from clothing to furniture for the house in Italy in a matter of seconds" Draco muttered, stretching out next to Adrian and sighing.

"Are you excited for tomorrow?" He added, wondering if his twin was looking forward to the Cup or if he was anxious about the crowds and whatnot.

"I'm excited, I just hope nothing bad happens" Adrian admitted. He hated crowds because when he was younger he had sever claustrophobia which had triggered his attacks.

"Nothing will. We're in the top box, so it'll be like us and a few important political types up there" Draco reassured, "Plus Father would never allow anything bad to happen" He pulled his twin against his side, hugging him protectively.

"I know Dray, thanks" Adrian said gently, letting his brother reassure him. He needed that, knowing that Draco cared, it was nice.

"No problem little bro"

"Oi! Who are you calling little?" Adrian growled, poking his twin in the ribs.

"You" Draco laughed, grabbing Adrian's hand, "You're little. You come up to like my shoulder"

"I'm taller then that" Adrian said, trying to jerk his hand free. "I come up to your chin at least"

"Suuure" Draco teased, rolling his eyes playfully at his twin.

"Prat" Adrian muttered, giving up struggling since Draco was a lot stronger then him.

"And what are you two doing?" Lucius' amused voice sounded from the doorway. He was leaning elegantly against the frame of the door and looking at his twin boys with amusement.

"I'm just informing Adrian that he is on the short side of the height spectrum" Draco said with a casual shrug, still holding Adrian's hands to keep him from poking him.

"Ah, well unfortunately Draco is correct" He said, looking sadly at Adrian. The blonde groaned, looking mock pathetically at his father.

"Are you all against me or something?" He said with a chuckle. "First Dray calls me little and now you're agreeing with him Dad" He pouted, looking much like a kicked puppy.

"Being short isn't a bad thing" Lucius murmured, moving further into the room and sitting down on the bed.

"Sure it's not" Adrian muttered, looking at the floor as though he were upset when in reality he was trying not to laugh.

Lucius was about to go into a rather long-winded lecture about why being short wasn't a bad thing when he realized Adrian wasn't exactly upset, he was trying not to laugh.

"Brat" He growled, pulling his son away from Draco and into his lap where he proceeded to tickle him mercilessly.

"Dad" Adrian squeaked, frantically trying to get away from his father as his twin joined in the torture.

"MUM" Adrian shouted, writhing now at the tickle torture. Narcissa rushed into the room, thinking something awful had happened when she froze at the sight in front of her. Adrian was sprawled across Lucius' lap, his legs jerking as he breathlessly laughed, his face was flushed and his blonde hair was disheveled, though he had a happy grin plastered across his face. Both Lucius and Draco were tickling the small Malfoy, and she couldn't help but smile at the sight. It had been so long since her family had been this relaxed, and she was overjoyed at the happiness the simple act of harassing -playfully- Adrian had created.

"What is going on here?" She asked, stepping gracefully into the room, her eyes dancing with mirth as both Lucius and Draco jerked away from Adrian as the boy slid bonelessly to the heavily carpeted floor.

"Nothing darling, just talking to Adrian about why being short isn't a bad thing" Lucius said with a bashful smile.

"Ah, and does convincing him include tickle torture?" She arched an eyebrow at her husband and older son, her eyes still dancing with amusement.

"Well, it convinces us that him being short is a good thing, he can't fight back" Draco pipped up, ignoring the half-hearted growl that escaped from the still boneless Adrian.

"Very convincing Dragon" Narcissa teased walking over to the bed and standing before the men.

"Seems to me we need to even this up" She mused, pulling her wand from the folds of her dress. Both Malfoy men eyed the wand warily as Adrian giggled and sat up slowly, moving out of his mother's way. Pointing her wand at Draco and Lucius, she cast a silent tickling jinx, grinning as the jet of purple light hit her husband and then her son. Both men collapsed back on the bed, writhing in a way similar to Adrian earlier.

"How are you darling?" She asked Adrian, helping him to his feet while studiously ignoring the two men on the bed begging her to release them from the jinx.

"Better" Adrian replied, looking at his father and twin and dissolving into giggles. After about five minutes more of the torture Narcissa took pity on the two of them and released the jinx, smirking as they both went completely limp.

"Not fair darling, we weren't using spells" Lucius said, panting lightly as he glared at his wife, though he smiled lightly.

"I couldn't risk getting my gown all ripped up" Narcissa said with a shrug, "Besides it looked like Adrian needed help" She added, sitting down daintily in one of the chairs in the twins' bedroom.

"Thanks Mum" Adrian said softly, pulling himself onto the bed beside Draco and settling back against the pillows, his face still flush.

"So did we convince you?" Lucius asked his son, smiling lightly at him.

"No, you've only convinced me that being short is awful. Your Dad and twin gang up on you and tickle you till you nearly wet yourself" Adrian replied petulantly, sticking his tongue out at his Father.

"Brat" Lucius muttered again, shaking his head, his blonde hair flying as he did so.

Draco sighed, resting his head absentmindedly in Adrian's lap as he listened to the banter. He wondered if people realized that behind closed doors the Malfoy family was a normal, slightly insane family. He sometimes wished people could see that his family was normal, but he also knew that the Malfoy image needed to be upheld, especially lately. He felt Adrian's fingers begin to absentmindedly play with his hair and he let out a hum of contentment. He was relieved beyond belief that Adrian was finally doing better. He missed his twin immensely during the school year when he hadn't been able to attend Hogwarts. Not to mention he worried about him most of the time when he wasn't there to look out for him or protect him. But Adrian was improving leaps and bounds everyday it seemed, minus a few setbacks thanks to Ronald Weasley and various other people. Overall though, he was improving.

Adrian's fingers eventually stopped moving and his head nodded forward as the teen fell asleep. He had been tired after shopping, but being tortured by his brother and Father had completely worn him out. Draco shifted lightly glancing up as his twin and smirking.

"I think we wore him out" He muttered to his parents as he sat up and assisted his Father in lying Adrian down on his bed. Lucius pulled out his wand, transfiguring Adrian's clothing into a pair of soft sleep pants and a loose t-shirt. Once his son was comfortable he pulled the blankets over him before leading his wife from the room.

"Coming Dragon?" Narcissa asked, pausing in the doorway to glance back at Draco.

"No, I think I'm going to read for a bit" He nodded at his own bed with a small smile.

"Okay Dragon" Narcissa murmured, following after Lucius as her son grabbed his book and scrambled onto his bed. It was a good thing the twins were resting for now, tomorrow would be a long day, and probably a very trying one for Adrian and the better rested the two were, the better.


	3. Quidditch Quirks

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Co belong to J.K. Rowling, not me. Adrian however is mine!**

**A/N: Sorry this has taken so long to update, I'm right in the middle of my exams, not to mention I keep putting off my holiday shopping...**

**Either way, hope you guys enjoy this chapter and thanks for the support!**

**R/R**

Chapter 3: Quidditch Quirks

Draco woke up early the following morning, a knot of excited tension resting heavily in his stomach. He was extremely excited about the upcoming match, but he also couldn't wait to hang out with Fred. Slipping out of his bed, he hazarded a glance in the direction of his twin's bed. The blankets were askew and Adrian was sprawled across the sheets, head lost in a sea of pillows. Smirking slightly, Draco crept across the room, pausing just before he reached the bed to prepare himself before he suddenly leapt forward with a loud, obnoxious cry, landing smack dab on his brother.

Adrian let out a very high-pitched shriek as his twin landed on his exposed back, wriggling around instantly before he realized it was Draco sprawled against him.

"What the hell?" He breathed as Lucius and Narcissa busted into their room, wands drawn. It was clear his shout had roused his parents, as both were wearing their sleep clothes and Lucius was furiously rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"What's going on?" Lucius asked, lowering his wand as he realized there was no threat in the bedroom.

"Dray decided I needed a violent wakeup call" Adrian muttered, his voice muffled due to the bulk of his older brother.

"Ah, and you decided we needed to be woken up by a violent screaming session?" Lucius teased, not bothering to be angry once he realized what had actually happened.

Narcissa smiled softly, rolling her eyes at the antics of the twins once again before she slipped her wand into the sleeve of her robe.

"Well if thats all, your father and I are going to get ready, we'll go down for breakfast in a few minutes and then we can head over to the stadium" The blonde woman said with a smile before she turned and headed back to her and Lucius' room.

**HP/AM**

Hundreds upon hundreds of witches, wizards and all manner of humanoid magical creatures made their way down the rickety path by the ocean, heading towards humongous stadium erected on a large outcropping of rock. It had obviously been made magically, because no muggle structure would have been able to be built here, especially a Quidditch stadium that held over a hundred thousand magical people.

Towards the front of the line were a venue of food, clothing and all sorts of nicknacks, vendors calling out their items and prices and many people paused to admire the different displays. Just past the vendors was a fleet of ticket takers, all prepared to accept tickets and explain to each person where they were sitting. It was a beautiful day in Greece, for the people, it was sunny and warm without any wind. It would be a bit difficult for the players, but at least no one would freeze to death waiting for the match to start.

"Top box Mr. Malfoy, all the way up" Squeaked the short, blading wizard who had taken the Malfoys tickets. Suppressing the urge to sigh, Lucius led his family towards the first stair case he could find, before beginning the long and painful climb to the top.

"Top box, nice tickets Mr. Black" A dark haired witch said with an easy grin as she handed Sirius back his tickets.

"Enjoy the match" She waved, watching the group of four make their way towards a stair case and begin the climb to the much coveted top box.

"I can't believe England is in this match" Ron hissed in Harry's ear, a massive top hat with the English flat on it balancing precariously on the red head.

"Its gonna be a hell of a match" Harry agreed, following his godfathers up past rows and rows of other match goers.

**HP/AM**

Adrian shifted in his seat, tension was mounting as people continued to trickle in from the lines outside, advertisements for different wizarding products filled the stadium, along with tourist advertisements for wizarding Greece.

"Are you alright?" Lucius whispered in his son's ear, Adrian was seated between Lucius and Draco, with Narcissa being on Lucius' other side.

"Yea Dad, I'm just excited" Adrian reassured his father for the third time since they had sat down. Once the family had found their seats, Lucius had set them up accordingly, with Adrian safe between his twin and father. He had also made sure Adrian, as well as everyone else was carrying Adrian's special potion, should anything happen. It was slightly embarrassing for the young teen, especially since he was going to be sixteen soon and his parents, especially his father, fussed over him as if he were a mere child.

Next to the blonde teen, Draco let out a low groan as Sirius, Remus, Harry and Ron entered the same box they were currently sitting in.

"What are they doing here?" The silver-eyed young man asked, leaning across his twin in order to speak to their father.

"I had heard that Black got tickets to this event, I had no idea he'd be able to get ones in the top box" Lucius said with a disdainful sniff.

"Weasel's gonna flip when he sees Adrian here" Draco muttered, shooting an anxious glance at his twin.

"Nothing is going to happen to Adrian. That red head can't be stupid enough to attack him in a stadium filled with people" Lucius said, ignoring Draco's not so subtle eye roll at this statement.

"Just enjoy the match" Lucius added as he noticed Adrian's heightened nerves.

Harry sat down in the plush red seat with a relieved sigh, "I never thought we'd get to the top" He groaned, though he was smiling widely.

"Good exercise eh pup?" Sirius teased, peering around the box to see who else was around. Catching sight of the Malfoys, he resisted the urge to groan. After everything that had happened, having Ronald Weasley in the same enclosed space as Adrian and Draco Malfoy was going to prove disastrous, he just knew it.

"What are they doing here?" Ron suddenly hissed in Harry's ear, his face going an ugly red shade that clashed horribly with both his hair and the ridiculous hat he was wearing.

"Its the Quidditch World Cup with England playing Ron, they were bound to be here" Harry said, looking around to see the Malfoy family watching the red head closely. He sincerely hoped his friend was able to keep calm, the last thing the world needed was an international scandal caused by Ron Weasley's temper. Grumbling under his breath, Ron settled in his seat, though he occasionally shot annoyed glances down at the other end of the box. Lulled into a false sense of security, both the Malfoys and the Gryffindor group relaxed and focused on the match, paying little attention to the seething red head.

**HP/AM**

"I can't believe it" Draco cheered, jumping around his seat excitedly, his hair disheveled and face red.

"We won!" Harry cheered, leaping out of his seat as the English seeker, Troy Davidson circled the stadium, the snitch struggling fruitlessly in his hand.

Loud cheers sounded around the stadium as the English team made their way to the top box to accept the Cup and shake hands with the British Minister and the Greek Minister.

"Guess we can head down now" Adrian said as the space began to clear and the occupants of the top box were finally able to begin to escape the stadium.

"Bet there are going to be some parties tonight" Draco said, flashing his twin a grin as Lucius groaned behind them. Making their way towards the stairs, the aristocratic family didn't pay attention to any of the other occupants of the box as they reached the top of the stairs. Adrian shifted slightly, accidentally jostling Ron Weasley in the process. He turned to apologize when he noted the manic shine in the other boy's eyes.

"W-Weasley?" Adrian stuttered, cut off from his family due to the swell of people around the pair. Poised at the top of the stairs, Ron Weasley looked insane as he stared down at the slightly shorter Slytherin teen.

"Burn in hell Malfoy. I hope your family realizes that this is a sign to stay away from me and my family" The red head hissed, moving slightly and suddenly shoving Adrian hard. The blonde teetered dangerous on the brink of the staircase, his blue-grey eyes wide with fear as his father and brother shoved forward to try and catch him. Draco's fingers grazed Adrian's sleeve as the teen fell, tumbling down the stairs as people desperately tried to stop him. The Malfoys could only stare in horror as Adrian continued to tumble, his body limp as it slid to a stop about half way down thanks to someone shooting a stick charm at the boy.

As if they were suddenly released from a stupefy, the family rushed down the stairs, people clearing the path for them as they tried to reach the fallen family member.

Back in the top box, Ron found six pairs of eyes looking at him with suspicion. No one had seen the exchange between the two and Ron was confident no one would be able to tell it was him.

"What?" The red head asked innocently, "He probably slipped and fell" He shrugged, turning and heading down the stairs, followed closely by the others, pointedly ignoring the Malfoys as he passed them.

**HP/AM**

Fred frowned as he and George packed up their vending booth from the Cup. They had, of course, seen the match, though from a completely different section then the Malfoys and Sirius and the others.

Glancing up as a group of medi-wizards ran by, he glanced at George, sharing a look with his twin. No players had been seriously injured, so why were a group of medical trained wizards sprinting full tilt towards the stadium.

"Guess we'll find out, its bound to be in the paper if someone was hurt" George murmured, answering his twins unvoiced thoughts.

"Yea..." Fred trailed off, grinning as he noticed Ron, Harry and the Marauders heading towards them.

"Hello, hello" Fred beamed as Sirius began admiring the things still displayed and Remus ran damage control.

"You enjoy it?" Harry asked curiously, his green eyes shining though he looked worried.

Fred nodded enthusiastically, handing George a box packed with goodies so he could shrink it and place it in their traveling bags.

Ron was examining a trick wand curiously as the medi-wizards rushed by again, this time carrying a prone figure on conjured stretcher, the Malfoys following close behind. As they passed the booth, no one noticed Ron's eyes flashing with glee as they all watched the tragedy unfold.

"What happened?" George hissed as Fred watched Draco run by followed by his father and mother without stopping to pay them any mind.

"Adrian Malfoy fell down the stairs from the top box" Harry murmured softly, "I guess he slipped" He said in an uncertain tone.

"Slipped?" Fred asked incredulously, wincing as he realized the unconscious, banged up victim he had seen for half a second was his boyfriend's twin.

"Yea we saw him fall" Remus murmured, "Poor Malfoys, like they need any of their children back in Mungos so soon" The sage werewolf said gently.

"Not like he didn't deserve it" Ron hissed under his breath, causing everyone at the merchandise table to look at him.

"What? He's a junior dark wizard, everyone knows that" Ron said with a careless shrug, "He probably deserved to fall down the stairs"

Harry sucked in a breath, sharing a look with his godfathers as they watched Ron. The twins also shared a look, silently resolving to look into the matter further.

"We should be going" Sirius said uncertainly, "We need to get back to the hotel since we're leaving fairly early tomorrow"

"See you back in England" George said as Fred waved and the foursome moved on, following the path out of the stadium grounds.

"Slipped eh" George said, sharing a look with Fred.

"I'd say pushed, probably deliberately by a certain red-headed brother of ours" Fred said with a small frown.

"C'mon then, lets get this stuff packed up and see if we can be of any help to the Malfoys. Moony's right the last thing they need is more kids in Mungos. Especially Adrian" Both shuddered at the thought of what this latest injury would do to the fragile young teen whom had wormed his way into both of their hearts.

"Besides Dray probably needs some comfort" George said with a waggle of his eyebrows.

"Stuff it" Fred groaned, summoning the bag filled with the shrunk boxes and slinging it carefully over his shoulder.

"Let's be off then"

**HP/AM**

Room 1601 was a madhouse when Fred and George Weasley knocked on the door and were ushered inside. Healers were rushing in and out of a bedroom off to the left, and the Malfoys were seated on a couch looking shaken. Narcissa was dabbing her eyes with a tissue repeatedly, Lucius was fiddling incessantly with his snake head topped cane and Draco's hair was a complete mess from his fingers raking through it repeatedly. Carefully the red-headed pair made their way over to the family, Fred sitting next to Draco and George in the only spare chair in the small circle.

"What are you doing here?" Draco asked in surprise as Fred's arm wound its way around his waist and dragged him closer. The blonde instantly folded into his boyfriend's arms, fighting off tears.

"We heard what happened from Harry and the others, thought we'd come see how you're all doing, and how he's doing" George responded, letting Fred comfort Draco.

"We don't know how he's doing" Lucius said, his voice tight with fear.

"He started seizing just as we arrived, the medical team won't risk transporting him to Mungos until he's stable. Beyond the seizures he has multiple broken bones and a punctured lung, plus he suffered a sever attack" His face was ashen grey by this point.

"They can heal him well enough, but his body is already so weak from the curse that we just don't know it the healing will take" He explained when George raised an eyebrow.

"They're saying he slipped" Fred murmured, looking at the three blondes to see how they reacted.

"Its possible he did, but they're saying the injuries aren't consistent with an accidental fall. He fell headfirst, as if pushed, someone who had slipped would have tried to go down on to their back and behind" Lucius said, gripping Narcissa's hand now as she let out a choked sob.

"I take it you're heading back to England as soon as you can then?" George asked curiously.

"Most likely, however there's no guarantee that Adrian will be travel ready soon. And if he is, they're saying muggle methods are the best as magical methods could cause more damage then good at this point"

"Muggle methods?" Fred asked, arching an eyebrow much like George had earlier.

"Yes trains boats, trains or airplanes" Lucius explained, "If we do go muggle, I anticipate we will be using muggle airplanes to get back to England, it will be the quickest and shortest method"

"Sounds like an adventure" George muttered, shuddering at the idea of being cooped up in a flying metal death trap.

"Mr. Malfoy?" A voice sounded from the door and Lucius glanced up, standing when the Healer beckoned him over.

A quick conversation was held before he returned to the others, Narcissa looked at him anxiously as did Draco.

"They managed to heal most of Adrian's broken bones, though he seized again shortly after. They're going to heal him as best as possible, and then we need to get home. We'll be leaving in the morning on a plane as they don't think his newly healed injuries could tolerate the floo or apparition right now. He needs surgery, which will be preformed at Mungos, but the main thing is to get home. Severus will be flooing down to help us with traveling and Adrian can be checked into Mungos the day after tomorrow for surgery" He explained quickly.

"So he needs surgery, but the only way of safely getting him home is muggle travel?" Narcissa clarified as the floo sounded and Severus stepped through.

"Yes, the surgery is to repair his lung, they're putting a temporary patch on it right now, but they don't have the proper equipment and the hospital here in Athens is already overrun with injured. Mungos is the best option"

Narcissa made a small distressed noise and dabbed her eyes again as Lucius went and filled Severus in on what was going on.

"Would you boys like to come with us?" Lucius asked half an hour later once the Healers had cleared out and they were seated around Adrian's bed, the teen still asleep, though now it was natural.

"Sure" Fred said with a grin, his arms still wrapped around Draco whom was sitting in his lap gripping Adrian's hand carefully.

"We'll need the extra help, traveling muggle with someone was injured as Adrian won't be easy. Sev has some medical training and potions Adrian will need, but we'll need crowd control and the more eyes watching him the better" Lucius explained as Severus read over Adrian's chart.

"I thought the seizures were a one time thing?" The black haired man said softly.

"They were supposed to be, however the healers think a fall this bad triggered more and they anticipate he'll be susceptible to them for the rest of his life, though it will become manageable. Just another aspect of that damn curse" Lucius explained as Narcissa smoothed blanket over Adrian, kissing her son's brown lightly.

"Lovely, I'll have to stock some special potions for him in the infirmary at Hogwarts as well as my quarters" Severus murmured. "He will be coming back, correct?"

"I think so, the healers said he should be fine to return, and though we'll worry, I know he'll want to" Lucius said, sharing a look with his anxious wife.

"He'll be fine" Severus agreed, "Besides between myself, Draco and Slytherin house looking after him, he won't be able to get in any trouble"

"Damn straight" Draco hissed, "He won't be able to get away from us" The twins chuckled at the fierceness in Draco's eyes, knowing that they would do the same for each other any day of the week.

Despite Adrian's latest injury, the rest of the evening was passed in quiet amusement as the six people in the room shared stories and daydreamed about what a disaster the next day was going to be. Of course the room remained tense and the six inhabitants kept a close eye on the sleeping seventh, each silently resolving to protect the boy better. He was the glue that seemed to hold them all together and they all felt very lost without the familiar, somewhat shy presence.


	4. Airplanes

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Co. belong to J.K. Rowling, not me. Adrian, however, is mine. **

**A/N: Sorry for the long time between updates****, I just started a new semester at University (Second last semester of School!) and it's been rather crazy. I hope you guys like this, No Harry and friends in this chapter. This is purely about the Malfoys.**

**R/R**

Chapter 4: Airplanes (Or giant, metal birds of death)

A small sigh escaped Lucius Malfoy as he surveyed the room service he had ordered for breakfast for the occupants of room 1601. Narcissa was showering currently while he figured the boys were still asleep. Fred and George had camped out on the twins' floor in their room as his wife had thrown a fit at the idea of Draco and Fred sharing a bed. Something about her baby's innocence of some nonsense. Lucius loved his wife, but he knew she often blurred the lines of truth when it came to her children, thinking of Draco as innocent was rather hilarious as the boy had excitedly shared his first sexual encounters with his Father in his fourth year. It had been rather funny to watch Narcissa turn white then red and proclaim that nothing of the sort had happened. In her mind Draco was as innocent as freshly fallen snow.

Sipping the coffee the house elves had brought up he examined the airline tickets he had purchased the night before. He also double checked the passports he had gotten a muggle associate of his to obtain for him. Odd little books that allowed for one to travel internationally, it seemed rather foolish to him, but so did most of the things muggles engaged in. A groan to his right caught his attention as Draco stumbled out of the bedroom followed closely by the red headed terrors.

"Morning" Lucius murmured, sipping his coffee once again as the boys all fell about onto the furniture before helping themselves to food and tea.

"Morning Dad" Draco murmured as he smeared jam on a slice of toast.

"Morning Mr. Malfoy" The Weasley twins murmured, following Draco's cue and beginning to attack the food they ordered.

"Is Adrian awake yet?" Lucius asked his oldest son curiously.

"I don't think so" Draco responded with a shrug, "If he was, it was nearly impossible to tell"

Lucius nodded, he wasn't sure of Adrian was really capable of moving to much at this point and he was already stressed about what today would bring. Sighing he gathered a bowl of yogurt for his youngest son, unsure of what he'd be able to stomach, if anything, and made his way into the bedroom Draco had just emerged from.

Thankfully Adrian was sitting up in bed, mostly held up by the pillows as he rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Morning" Lucius murmured gently as he sat down on the bed next to the blonde boy.

"M'rning Dad" Adrian slurred tiredly, his voice hoarse and pained. Lucius winced, it hurt him immensely to see his child in such pain, and to know that nothing could really be done about it until tomorrow when Adrian went for surgery.

"Are you hungry?" Lucius asked, holding up the small bowl of yogurt. Adrian looked thoughtful for a moment before shaking his head, declining the small amount of food. Lucius sighed, but didn't force the issue, Adrian's insides were rather bruised and he imagined eating seemed unpleasant for the boy.

"Okay" Lucius murmured softly using his wand to vanish the yogurt and looking at his tired son again.

"We're leaving today" The blonde patriarch explained softly to the youngest Malfoy. The boy paled slightly and looking at his father with worried silver-blue eyes.

"How?" Adrian asked worriedly, he was sore as hell and he wasn't looking forward to moving out of the bed, especially not traveling all the way back to Malfoy Manor in England.

"Muggle means" Lucius grimaced, "The medi-wizards said that would be the safest way for you to travel until after your surgery tomorrow afternoon"

"Oh..." Adrian frowned, seemingly mulling over what his father had just told him.

"The Weasley twins and Severus are coming with us" Lucius explained quickly. Adrian just nodded, settling back on the pillows, eyes drooping. Lucius bit back a sigh, his son looked so weak and exhausted, he couldn't honestly imagine getting the boy home in one piece right now, muggle means or not.

"Sleep a bit son, I'll help you get ready to go before we leave" Lucius murmured gently, brushing Adrian's drooping bangs back from his eyes.

"Thanks Dad" Adrian slurred softly as he drifted off. Lucius waited until his son was asleep before shifting uncomfortably and rising from the bed. Slipping back into the main sitting room of the room, he glanced around at the anxious faces looking at him, even Sev looked anxious and worried.

"He's exhausted and won't eat" He reported, "I told him to sleep for a bit before we go. I figure the rest of us should get ready to go and get him up last. I don't want to stress him out anymore then necessary. He's not looking forward to traveling" Lucius explained with a frown.

"I imagine not" Severus said as Narcissa dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief embroidered with her initials made of silk of course.

"Will he be okay?" Narcissa asked, her voice low and husky as she tried to keep from crying. She hated seeing any of her children in pain, especially Adrian since his life seemed to be mapped from one Healer's appointment to the next.

Lucius resisted the urge to shrug, "I don't know Cissa" He said in a low tone. He really had no idea if his son would be alright currently.

**AM/HP**

Lucius had one arm wrapped around Adrian's waist gently as he supported his son's meager weight effortlessly. They had survived the harrowing taxi-ride to the airport, and now they were waiting for Severus to return with the tickets.

They had gotten to the airport with plenty of time to spare since none of them had traveled on an airplane before, except Severus when he was younger.

"Here we go" Severus murmured lightly handing over the stiff pieces of paper with their names and seating information on them.

"This is it?" Draco asked, taking the paper and admiring his name before looking to see where he was seated.

"Well you need this and your passport to get through security and onto the plane" Severus explained.

"Security?" Draco asked as Lucius accepted his and Adrian's tickets.

"Yes, its where Muggles examine the items that you plan on taking onto the plane with you, making sure none of them are deemed dangerous" Severus explained as the group made their way towards the short security line.

"Weird" Fred murmured, watching the muggles go through the metal detector and depending on if they 'beeped' or not were dealt with accordingly.

"Better then allowing someone dangerous onto an aircraft" Severus said with a shrug as he stood behind an overweight muggle woman and her stick-thin husband.

"I suppose" The red head agreed, sharing a look with George.

**AM/HP**

"Well that was an adventure" Narcissa hissed as she stepped free of the security area, having been the last one in the party to go through.

"Indeed" Draco agreed as Lucius steered them all towards their gate and immediately settled a half-asleep, wincing Adrian into a stiff, plastic seat.

"You okay son?" The blonde aristocrat asked nervously.

"F-fine Dad" Adrian hissed, clearly not fine and in pain.

Lucius resisted the urge to sigh, he knew Adrian hurt and even though Sev had given him a pain potion, there wasn't much more they could do but it didn't stop him worrying.

Once the large group was seated in their specified area, Severus and Lucius went off with the Weasley twins to procure breakfast for everyone from one of the 'amusing muggle delicatessens' that Narcissa had seen coming into the terminal.

Draco had taken his father's seat, arm curled protectively around Adrian who was dozing with his head rested on Draco's shoulder, his breaths short and sharp against his brother's pale neck.

Narcissa was half reading a muggle fashion magazine but she was glancing up and checking on Adrian far to regularly to be enthralled with the clothing in the shiny paged book.

A little while later the four men returned, arms laden down with bagels and coffee and a bit of fruit for Adrian. Severus had mentioned to Lucius that the boy's stomach would be sensitive and probably couldn't handle much of anything.

**AM/HP**

Finally it was time to board, Adrian was still sleeping on Draco's shoulder thanks to the potion's cocktail Severus had forced him to ingest when they had been eating. Thankfully Adrian had stomached a little fruit, which had relieved his family greatly.

"Ladies and Gentlemen were are ready to begin pre-boarding for flight 2445 with service to London. At this time we invite anyone who is seated in first class, is traveling with small children or needs a little extra time to board the aircraft. Please come to gate 27 and make sure you have your boarding pass visible. All passengers over the age of eighteen need to present photo I.D."

"That would be us" Lucius murmured as Draco roused Adrian whom looked around with blurred eyes.

Supported by his brother with his father walking in front and the others behind them, the group made their way to the gate.

"Oh my, does he need a wheelchair?" The attendant asked as Lucius approached her along with Adrian and Draco.

"He'll be fine once we're seated" Lucius reassured, handing over his, Adrian and Draco's tickets as well as identification.

"If you're sure" The woman said doubtfully, scanning their tickets before handing back their identification and tickets.

"The attendant at the entrance of the plane will see you to your seats" She offered as she took Fred's identification and tickets.

Lucius sighed in relief as he, Draco and Adrian were finally shown to their seats, in first class of course.

Adrian was seated with Draco, The twins together and Lucius with Narcissa. Severus was seated by himself, which was how he preferred to be, especially since he didn't want to sit next to any of the 'red headed devils'.

"You're sure this is safe?" Lucius asked the self-proclaimed dungeon bat whom was seated in front of him and playing with the odd picture box imbedded on the back of the seat in front of him.

"Of course Lucius, if it wasn't, why would muggles use it?" Severus sneered.

"No one can explain why muggles do anything" The blonde aristocrat snapped, clutching his wife's hand lightly.

Adrian was asleep again, head resting on Draco's shoulder, a blanket wrapped around him and a pillow between his body and the window to ward off the cold.

The twins were seated behind Draco, George by the window, Fred towards the aisle, behind Draco.

"How is he?" The red-headed man asked, leaning forward in his seat in order to keep his voice low. Draco's head moved a fraction, unwilling to upset his brother at the moment due to his moving around.

"Asleep, he seems uncomfortable though" Draco responded, smiling as his boyfriend's hand snaked around the chair and rubbed his arm comfortingly. Across the aisle from him Lucius was peering anxiously at Adrian. He had rarely seen his father this worried, except for that one time at the Ministry when they had run into the Weasley family for the first time. He barely remembered that, just the shouting and running, but he knew it had been bad.

"He's fine Father" He said in a formal tone, looking over at his Dad with what he hoped was a reassuring expression. Lucius swallowed noticeably but nodded. While Draco, being born first was the Malfoy heir, Adrian was the baby of the family. He was a miracle child on some level, having been hidden behind Draco in the medi-wizard scans of Narcissa while pregnant. Of course the Malfoy's weren't archaic in the sense that the Heir received everything from the family and all other siblings didn't get anything. No, Adrian would be well taken care of, if not by him and Narcissa then by Draco. Draco was the Heir of the family, meaning when Lucius felt the time was right he would take over the family businesses and the title of Lord Malfoy as well as his position within the Ministry and on any councils. Adrian would inherit along with Draco, and they'd be required (by will) to share the Malfoy estate, except for individual trust funds as well as other funds set up for future children.

So, despite Draco being the so-called Malfoy Heir, Adrian was much loved by his family. He was very protected by his family, especially Lucius. Being the aforementioned miracle child, as well as the child saddled with the Malfoy bloodline curse, Adrian was spoiled rotten, like Draco, but he was also coddled beyond belief. Draco held no resentment for his twin, if anything he was just as, if not more so, protective of him as his parents were.

Caught up in his musing, Draco didn't realize the plane had begun to take off, and a gasp from behind him pulled him from his thoughts. A glance around and the noise had his hands gripping the seat while the plane tilted upward and his stomach flying up into his throat.

As quickly as the sensation had occurred, the plane leveled off and the flight attendant came on the intercom and warned them about leaving their seats until the weird glowing light above their head went off.

Draco shifted slightly as a breath on his neck alerted him to his twin waking up. He glanced over at Adrian, frowning as he saw the silver-blue eyes flicker open.

"Whats going on?" Adrian murmured softly, his voice sounding weak to Draco's ear.

"We just took off, we're in the air" Draco explained softly, playing with the controls for the 'television' as the attendant called it.

"Oh" Adrian looked a little stunned for a moment before glancing at Draco's television and getting comfortable once again.

"Put something good on" He commanded lightly as Draco helped him slip an earbud into his ear so they could listen to whatever Draco found.

**AM/HP**

"Finally" Lucius breathed in relief as they walked in door of Malfoy Manor. It had been a long, slightly harrowing trip, though thankfully uneventful.

"Lets get Adrian to bed" He murmured softly, cradling his son in his arms, the blonde teen had fallen asleep in the taxi after being awake the whole flight and Lucius didn't have the heart to wake the teen.

"What time do we have to go to Mungos in the morning?" Narcissa asked softly as Draco bade the Weasley twins goodbye in the floo room. Severus was spending the night at the Manor in case Adrian had any issues that needed immediate potions treatment or some rudimentary Healing.

"Surgery is scheduled for ten in the morning, we need to be there by nine so they can prep him" Lucius explained with a soft sigh as he began to walk up the stairs to the twins's wing of the house. Draco walked behind him, "Put him in my room, I can keep an eye on him tonight" Draco bade his father, needing the security of being close to his twin and watching over him that night. Lucius nodded softly, "Go help Severus with his potions, you know he won't let the house elves touch them" The Malfoy patriarch said gently.

"Thanks Dad" Draco murmured before turning and heading towards Sev's personal rooms in the manor.

Smiling crookedly for a second, Lucius headed into Draco's room and carefully set Adrian down on Draco's bed. Pulling out his wand he quickly cast a scrougify charm on his son, banishing dirt and dust from the day's travel. After that he quickly transfigured Adrian's clothing into black silk sleep pants and a loose shirt. Shaking his head he tucked his son in, not being one to let the house elves do that, and made sure Adrian was warm. Allowing himself to linger for a moment, he was surprised when Narcissa joined him in the bedroom. Not saying anything, Narcissa placed a kiss on Adrian's brow, smoothing the sheets over his body for a second before stepping away and silently leading Lucius from the room. No words needed to pass between the pair, it was a moment of calm almost. Two parents taking care of their ailing youngest son. They had both done that for the majority of Adrian's life and it was normal, comforting almost, in a sad way.

Glancing around the floor one last time, Lucius raised his wand and murmured a quiet word. A pale light emitted from his wand and the wards around the house flared to life. This was simple extra precaution, blood wards and various other wards were already set, but Lucius was feeling anxious and was enabling a few more 'special' wards to ensure his family's protection. He rarely used them as they were very illegal, though the Ministry wouldn't care, Lucius donated enough money to that factor to ensure whatever he did was not frowned upon.

"Lucius..." Narcissa murmured gently as she watched the light fade.

"I know Narcissa, I just feel the need tonight" The man said, extending his hand to his wife, "Come love, lets head to bed, tomorrow shall be a trying day" He murmured gently. Nodding her head, she followed her husband's lead and the pair walked through a doorway which lead to their wing of the house.

Tomorrow would, indeed, be a long day.


	5. Patience is a Virtue

**Disclamer: Harry Potter and Co. belong to J.K Rowling, Adrian however, belongs to me =]**

**A/N: Here's another one for you guys, hope you all enjoy it!**

**R/R**

Chapter 5: Patience is a Virtue (That Malfoy's Don't Have)

It was seven in the morning when Draco woke, unable to sleep any longer. Shifting lightly, he glanced around, momentarily disoriented before he remembered he was in his bedroom, his twin curled up next to him, breathing shallowly. He let out a low sigh, emotions swirling inside him as he stared at Adrian. One would think he'd be used to this by now, but every time something happened to Adrian that landed him in Mungos or back with the Healers, Draco stressed about.

"Stop worrying" A slurred voice muttered, startling him from his musings. Refocusing his eyes his attention turned back to his twin, a small frown marring his features.

"I always worry about you little brother" Draco muttered, sitting up a bit and stretching lightly.

"I'll be fine Dray, always am" Adrian reassured tiredly before burrowing back under the blankets and drifting back to sleep. Draco bit his lip, looking at his twin with a saddened expression.

"No you aren't" He said sadly, carefully getting out of the bed and heading towards his washroom. He needed a hot shower in order to drive away his melancholy feelings, Adrian was going for major surgery today, despite his weak attempts at reassurance, and he knew he needed to be strong. Fred said he would come by later that afternoon, after they saw Adrian to Mungos and he was in recovery. Draco needed that, he needed the reassurance Fred offered, to forget for an afternoon the problems that continued to plague his family, especially his twin. Fred was good for that, for getting his mind off things. Adrian wouldn't be released from Mungos until a few days after the surgery, the Healers wanted to make sure that he didn't have any complications, so it would be just him and his parents around the house, brooding. That was why he needed Fred, needed him to keep him occupied so he didn't wallow in misery.

**HP/AM**

"You'll floo as soon as he's in recovery, correct?" Lucius asked the Healer in charge of Adrian for about the ninth time.

"Yes Lord Malfoy, I promise as soon as Adrian is situated in recovery we will floo you" The Healer, better known as Healer Adam Molten, a half-blood, who had graduated from Hogwarts the same year as Narcissa.

"Thank you Healer" Lucius said, his hand tensing tightly on the silver snake-head of his cane.

"Would you like to wish him luck before we take him in?" Molten asked curiously.

"Please" Narcissa murmured, following her husband with her son at her side into the prep room where Adrian was currently waiting to go in for surgery.

When they had arrived at Mungos that morning, Adrian had immediately been taken into the prep room and they hadn't seen him since then. It had been a bit startling, but it seemed the Healers' were worried about the temporary patch on Adrian's lung and wanted to deal with that, not to mention the many other injuries that Adrian had.

Walking into the room, Narcissa suppressed a sob, Adrian was hooked up to large drips, and looked decidedly stoned.

"Hey Mum" He muttered, his silver-blue eyes half-closed and slightly clouded.

"How are you feeling?" Lucius asked, reaching out to take his wife's hand, offering her a reassuring squeeze.

"Fuzzy" Adrian answered with a slightly slurred voice. Draco cracked a grin at that, chuckling lightly.

"Good stuff they give you in here" He teased his twin, his own eyes sparkling lightly, though he was worried sick internally.

"Very good" Adrian agreed, clapping his hands together, child-like in his addled state.

Lucius smiled as Narcissa grinned as well, though the smiles didn't reach their worried eyes.

"Lord Malfoy?" Molten's voice sounded from behind him. Turning, Lucius glanced at the Healer, taking in his tall build and brown hair, though it was speckled with grey. He had warm brown eyes, and he regarded the family with concern.

"Yes Healer?" He asked, though he already knew what was going to be said. He clenched Narcissa's hand lightly, already beginning to reassure her.

"It's time, we need to take Adrian in now" He said gently, watching the family with feeling eyes.

"Yes, okay" Lucius murmured, turning back to Adrian and brushing his lips over his forehead. Narcissa mimicked his actions, though a tear worked its way down her face, dripping lightly onto Adrian's white-blonde head. The young teen didn't really understand what was happening, too stoned on pain potion to be really aware, though he grinned tiredly at his parents. Draco walked over, squeezing Adrian's shoulder, a tremulous smile on his face.

"See you later little brother" He murmured in Adrian's ear, before following his parents from the room and leaving Adrian in the care of the Healers.

Pulling themselves together, the Malfoy family effortlessly pulled their masks back into place an walked out of the family ward, heading towards the closest fire in order to floo home.

Molten watched them leave, feeling slightly awed to have witnessed such a touching moment from the normally stoic, cold family. He had been surprised to see the emotion on the family's faces, it was something, having gone to school with the elder Malfoys, that he had never seen before. He glanced at Adrian as he was wheeled towards the surgery rooms of the hospital, a thoughtful expression on his face. Adrian Malfoy had untied his family in a way that he had never thought was possible. He had, like almost everyone, viewed the Malfoy's as a cold, emotionless family, once supporters of the Dark and generally bad people. Now he was re-evaluating that position. Shaking the thoughts from his mind, he focused his attention on his young patient, preparing himself for what was to come.

**HP/AM**

Fred flooed into the Malfoy's reception room, stepping free of the green flames he immediately dusted himself off, knowing better then to track soot into any rooms of Narcissa and Lucius' Manor. Once he deemed himself presentable, he stepped out of the room, wondering where he would find Draco at this time of day. Pausing to orient himself, he glanced around, mentally wishing he had a map of the damn house, it was far to large.

"Mister Wheezey?" A voice sounded by his elbow, causing the red-head to jump in the air, letting out a very manly shriek. Catching his breath, Fred glanced down, looking at the tiny house elf standing by his side, looking at him with wide tennis-ball eyes.

"Y-yes?" Fred managed to stammer, his heart hammering away in his chest.

"Master Draco is being in his bedroom, he is asking that I be taking you there" The elf said, tugging his sleeve and leading him down the hallway in the completely opposite direction of where he had been initially heading. Silently thanking whatever Gods were listening, Fred followed the house elf, trying to focus on memorizing the way to Draco's room for the future.

Finally reaching the wing of the Manor that housed Draco and Adrian, the elf left Fred to find the rest of his way, which seemed pretty easy, since he could hear music coming from one of the rooms. Stepping into the room, Fred was momentarily awed by the size and sheer decadence of the room, though it literally screamed 'Draco' at him. Smiling in spite of the situation, Fred wandered deeper inside, finding Draco wrapped in a blanket on the leather couch, music blaring from the wireless radio on the table. Fred had never pegged Draco as a 'Weird Sisters' fan, but the tall blonde seemed to be into it.

Coughing in a way reminiscent of Dolores Umbridge, Fred approached Draco, not wanting to startle him. It seemed he did however, since the blonde jumped and whirled slightly, his panicked expression calming as he laid eyes on Fred. Waving his wand, he silenced the radio, not particularly caring about the 'underage magic laws' since the house had wards on it preventing the detection of underage magic. Most old pure-blood estates had those spells, since many of the families liked to start their children's education early, not just in some rudimentary magic, but in potion's preparation and etiquette.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you" Fred said, holding his hands up in a defensive position.

"S'fine, I wasn't paying attention" Draco said with a small smile, patting the couch next to him. Fred smiled in response and moved so he was seated next to Draco, he opened his arms once he was settled and the blonde barreled into them, pressing his face into Fred's broad chest, seeking comfort. Fred wrapped his arms around Draco, rubbing his back soothingly, not bothering to speak, knowing Draco needed to be emotional for the moment.

Finally he broke the silence, wanting to know how Adrian was doing.

"How was he?" He asked, his voice low and soothing, not wanting to upset Draco.

"Stoned" Draco murmured with a small chuckle, "He was on a really strong pain potion when we got to see him. He's not out of surgery yet though" Draco explained.

"Ah" Fred murmured with a small smile, continuing to rub Draco's back softly.

"The Healer said he'd floo us when he's out of surgery and in recovery" Draco added, rubbing a hand through his hair before snuggling up against Fred again.

**HP/AM**

Harry sighed, rubbing his fingers through his messy black hair as he sat astride his Firebolt, hovering over his family's back yard. His mother was currently gardening, her favorite hobby, and his dad and Sirius were bickering over something by the back shed. Remus was sitting by his Mum, but he was reading some Defense book and not paying attention to anything going on. A small smile graced Harry's face as he looked down on his family, he really loved just being able to relax and spend time with them, especially after how hectic the Quidditch World Cup was. As much as he enjoyed spending time with his godfathers, the whole incident with Adrian Malfoy had worried him. Ron was still going on about how the 'git had slipped' and 'that he deserved it' but Harry didn't think so. According to Remus, if Adrian had fallen it wouldn't have been like that, not in the same way at least, but the only other option was that Adrian was pushed, but that would mean that Ron had pushed him, and while Harry knew Ron detested the Malfoy's, he couldn't believe his friend would push Adrian down the stars from the top box.

"Oi" A voice down below startled him from his musing, and the raven-haired teen glanced downwards, seeing his Uncle Sirius standing there, a goofy expression on his face.

"What?" Harry asked in a mock exasperated tone, "Dad chase you away from the shed?" He teased, knowing his father had been fixing something 'the muggle way' and Sirius had been trying to help.

"He didn't appreciate my use of a hammer" Sirius said with a shrug, causing Remus to let out a loud snort of amusement.

"So why are you bugging me?" Harry demanded, "I don't want to babysit you" The teen teased.

"Aw Bambi" Sirius pouted, looking pathetically up at his godson, his brown eyes shining sadly.

"Fine, fine" Harry groaned, directing his broom towards the ground and landing beside his Uncle.

"Yay" Sirius threw up his arms, dancing around excitedly as Harry rolled his eyes, mimicking Remus who was watching his husband with a bemused expression.

Shaking his head, Harry followed Sirius around, letting his Uncle figure out something to do. In the end, the pair ended up harassing Lily, teasing Remus and getting hexed with a tickling curse by James. All in all, it was a pretty good day for Harry, and Sirius had effectively distracted him from his worries about Adrian Malfoy.

**HP/AM**

Lucius walked briskly down the pristine hallways of St. Mungos, his long, blonde hair trailing behind him lightly due to his speed. He had been flooed by Molten a few moments ago and was heading towards the recovery room (in the Malfoy wing) to see Adrian. Draco had been caught up with Fred, helping him market his latest projects, and Narcissa was out for tea with Mrs. Parkinson. He knew he should have informed his family that he was heading to the hospital to see Adrian, but he had been so anxious to see his youngest son and find out about how he was doing, and alerting the family wasn't a high priority at the moment, besides he was sure that once Adrian was a bit better, and weaned off some of the potions used for surgery, the entire family would be by anyway.

"Ah Lord Malfoy" Molten said as Lucius walked into his family's private wing of the hospital.

"How is he?" Lucius asked, forgoing formalities in his worry.

"He came through the surgery very well Lord Malfoy" Molten said with a reassuring smile.

"That's good, may I see him?" Lucius murmured, trying to resist the urge to demand that the man take him to his son.

"Of course, he's resting at the moment, we had to use some rather harsh potions, and a strong potion for pain, but he should be fine for a visit, if not a bit loopy" The Healer said, gesturing for him to enter the room. Lucius nodded, sweeping past the man elegantly and entering the room that held his youngest son.

The room was dimly lit, a ball of light, a variation of the 'lumos' charm, hung in the corner, illuminating his son in a pale, green light. Adrian was asleep, breathing shallowly, though better then he had been yesterday. He was hooked up to two IVs, one holding a pain potion and the second a special healing potion for internal bleeding. Stepping closer to the bed, Lucius reached out carefully brushed Adrian's blonde hair from his pale face, a small smile on face.

**HP/AM**

"Can we go see him?" Draco asked when Narcissa arrived home later in the day for dinner. Lucius had returned about an hour before, just as Fred was leaving in fact.

"After dinner, the Healers are doing some tests when I left" Lucius reassured his son as his wife settled into her chair at the table and the elves began to bring out the meal.

"How was he?" Narcissa asked, picking up her goblet of wine and taking a small sip.

"They said he came through the surgery fine, but they're concerned about his seizures" Lucius explained, picking up his fork and testing his salad. Draco looked pained as he looked at his parents.

"Seizures? I thought they were supposed to be a one time thing?" Draco said, looking at his Father with worried eyes.

"No, they thought they might be, but it seems that Adrian's fall aggravated something in his brain, I didn't understand the technical jargon, but it seems seizures, or the potential for seizures will always remain with Adrian" Lucius explained.

Both Draco and Narcissa flinched, small frowns on their faces.

"What are we going to do?" Draco asked, "At School I mean?"

"Well, Severus will have vials of the potion that Adrian needs to take for seizures, on top of the potion he designed for the episodes. Madame Pomfrey will have them as well, as well as yourself and Adrian. Certain things will trigger his seizures, though we aren't sure as of yet. Severus will be keeping a closer eye on him, which I'm sure he'll enjoy and I'd like for you to do the same" Lucius murmured, looking at his son with a sad expression.

"I'll always keep an eye on him Dad. And I know the others will as well" Draco murmured, meaning the twins' friends in Slytherin House.

"Are you sure it's wise to send him back?" Narcissa murmured, looking worriedly at her husband.

"No, but we can't keep him here just to reassure ourselves. He has to learn to live with this condition eventually Narcissa, he won't always live at home, nor will we always be there to protect him" Lucius murmured.

"Draco and Severus will be at Hogwarts with him, and I highly doubt either would ever allow something bad to happen to Adrian" He added, looking at Draco with a small smile.

Draco looked affronted, "Of course I'll look after him" He said, grinning lightly as a bit of a light hearted atmosphere took over the table for the moment.

**HP/AM**

Later that evening the Malfoy family headed back to Mungos, all three walking with purpose in their desire to see the fourth member of their family.

Stepping out of the floo, Lucius was caught by surprise as a camera flash went off directly in his face. Finally managing to blink the spots from his eyes, the Malfoy Lord was incensed to see reporters cramming into the lobby of the wizarding hospital.

"Mr. Malfoy is it true? Your youngest son is dying?" Rita Skeeter hissed as she pushed her way through the throng of people, her acid green quick-quotes-quill floating behind her. Stunned at the question, Lucius was unable to answer for a moment before he managed to shove his way past the rabid media goons, his family hot on his heels. Sweeping past the welcome witch's desk, he headed straight for the hall that would lead him to his family's wing. Once behind the doors, safe from the reporters, he whirled, grabbing the nearest Healer by the front of his robes.

"M-Mr. Malfoy" The wizard squeaked, his glasses flying off of his face.

"Have security remove those creatures from this hospital before I call in the Aurors. Not only are their sick people here, but my son is trying to recover from major surgery and injuries and those vultures are here for information on him" Lucius hissed, releasing the man and sending him stumbling down the hallway.

Raking his fingers through his hair, Lucius looked at his family, finally noticing their stricken expressions. Narcissa was pale and shaking, Draco looked as angry as he felt. Finally Lucius took a calming breath and nodded to his family.

"Come on" He half-growled, before turning, he was about to stalk off down the hallway when Narcissa grabbed him.

"Relax Lucius, we can't go see Adrian when we're this riled up" His wife murmured, "Adrian doesn't need to see us like this, he needs us to be there for him" She reminded him. Finally Lucius bowed his head in agreement and took a few moments to compose himself. Draco did the same, and soon the family was heading down the hall towards Adrian's room. Lucius was incredibly thankful his great-great grandfather had seen fit to donate enough money to Mungos to secure this wing for the family. He couldn't imagine what would be happening to Adrian if the reporters were able to get back to see his son. The last thing Adrian needed was more stress.

Stepping into the once again dimly-lit room, Draco led the way towards the bed set up in the center of the room. Large, plush chairs surrounded it, offering comfort for the visitors as they kept whomever was ailing company.

Adrian was asleep in the center of the large bed, his head tilted to the side, blonde hair obscuring their sight of his pale face. The IVs were still hooked up, and the places where the needles were positioned looked red and sore. The blanket covering Adrian had slipped down, and his bare chest was displayed, fresh scars showing where incisions had been made. Lucius winced at the sight though Narcissa approached slowly, drawing the blanket up under Adrian's chin and smoothing his hair back. Draco fell into one of the chairs next to the bed, gingerly scooping up Adrian's hand in his own, holding it lightly, stroking the thumb to offer his twin silent reassurance. Lucius sat down opposite Draco as Narcissa continued to mother Adrian, though the boy had yet to wake up.

About twenty minutes later Adrian's eyelids began to flutter and the teen let out a low groan. The noise startled his family, and when Adrian's silver-blue eyes finally opened the first thing he saw was the three anxious pale, aristocratic faces staring down at him.

Startled, it took Adrian a moment to work through the pain potion and realize who was looking at him.

"Hey" He croaked, his throat sore and screaming for water.

"Shh son" Lucius murmured as Narcissa immediately smoothed his hair back and went to summon an assistant healer to check on her son.

Adrian blinked blearily as Draco clambered onto the bed next to him, mindful of the IVs, and wrapped his arms around his twin, pulling him against his shoulder. Lucius smiled at the sight of the twins, though he schooled his expression as an assistant healer and Molten came into the room.

"Hey Adrian, how are you feeling?" The Healer asked, pulling out his wand and preforming a few diagnostic spells.

"Thirsty" The boy rasped tiredly, looking at the Healer tiredly. Molten nodded, gesturing at the assistant.

Soon a glass of water was presented to Adrian, a straw hanging out of one end. Carefully the Healers assisted Adrian in sitting, with Draco's help, and soon the teen was asleep, head pillowed on his twin's chest.

"Provided nothing major happens tonight, he can probably go home tomorrow evening, as long as he takes it easy until school starts. I would suggest bed rest for the first few days and then nothing strenuous after that" Molten murmured, gaining grins from the entire Malfoy clan, well minus Adrian of course.

"Thank you" Lucius murmured with sigh of relief. Despite the intensity of the last few days, it seemed things were back on track, for the moment at least.


	6. Return to Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: HP and Co belong to J.K Rowling, Adrian however is mine (squee)**

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait guys, I was on reading break last week and I took off to Puerto Vallarta. Of course, vacationing meant I didn't have time for any school work, so I came back to a mountain of it. But, I'm finally caught up, so here's another chapter!**

**R/R**

Chapter 6: Return to Hogwarts

Adrian sighed as his father levitated his packed trunk into the modified boot of the family car. Normally the Malfoy family would either floo or apperate to Kings Cross station, however since the youngest Malfoy was still recovering from his surgery a few weeks previous at , and flooing and apperating weren't in the cards for his currently still delicate body.

"You ready to go back?" Narcissa asked curiously, curling her arm around her sons's slender shoulders.

"I guess so" The boy murmured softly, he was excited at the prospect of returning to Hogwarts but he was worried about himself, his current health and the seizures he had begun experiencing occasionally since the surgery. It had been scary, the first one and he had immediately been whisked back to Mungos by a frantic Lucius Malfoy. Unfortunately they had been told the seizures were probably going to be a normal aspect of his life. Of course this news had sent the rest of the Malfoy into an overprotective frenzy, and Adrian was honestly surprised he was being allowed to return to Hogwarts.

Narcissa kissed his head, ignoring the gentle wrinkling of his nose at the action.

"It'll be fine love, you'll have fun with your friends and Draco and I'm sure you'll learn lots" The blonde women said gently, trying to cheer the boy up. She knew Adrian was worried, hell they were all worried, but she also knew that what Lucius had said at the hospital was right. They couldn't shelter Adrian forever, no matter how much they wanted to.

"I know Mum, I'm just worried" Adrian sighed as Lucius returned to the house, closely followed by Draco.

"It'll be fine" She murmured again, this time in his ear, before leading the young Malfoy towards his Father and twin. "All set then?" She asked her husband, crystal blue eyes flashing in the well lit central hall.

"All set, trunks are in the car and Draco has just said a very passionate goodbye to Fred" Lucius said with a grin, earning a groan and slight blush from his eldest son. Narcissa chuckled lightly, and Adrian smirked, also giggling a bit at his brother's annoyed face.

"Come on" Draco growled, trying to look menacing, "We'll miss the train if we don't get going" Still laughing, the Malfoy family headed outside to the large stretch limo that would be taking them to the station.

**HP/AM**

The scarlet engine of the Hogwarts Express stood proud and gleaming in the center of platform nine and three quarters. Students and families milled about, the large clock which was situated on a wall above the train was slowly ticking down the time to eleven o'clock, which was when the train would be leaving, delivering students (new and old alike) to the ancient, hallowed halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Adrian was seated comfortably in the pre-designated Slytherin compartment. Draco was seated next to him, closest to the door, leaving Adrian with the window. Blaise, Theo and Pansy were also in the compartment, and Vince and Greg were standing in the doorway, making sure no one -cough cough Gryffindors- got in.

"So, did you all have a good summer?" Pansy asked, once the train began moving and the noise from the platform was gone.

"Mine was good" Blaise said with a grin, "Went to Italy with Mum and her latest thing" He rolled his eyes at the end of the statement, showing what he thought of what he deemed his mother's 'latest plaything'. "I got to see my family and what not, it was grand" He smirked, Blaise really enjoyed heading back to Italy and visiting his extended family, especially since he rarely got to see his deceased father's side of the family.

"We went to France" Pansy said, smoothing her skirt of her tone thighs. "Spent most of my time shopping" She added, twirling her hair lightly.

"Greece" Draco murmured, though that was all that needed to be said, everyone knew what had happened to Adrian.

"We stayed home" Theo murmured, "But it was nice, quiet for a change, we didn't even had my aunt and her psychotic children over" He beamed happily, it was well known that Theo detested his younger cousins.

"What, you mean you weren't required to babysit?" Blaise ribbed his friend, ducking quickly as Theo took a playful swing at him.

"So..." Pansy trailed off, waiting until she had everyone's attention focused on her. Flipping her hair for added dramatics, the young woman grinned.

"Are we ready for sixth year?" She asked, dark brown eyes shining.

"Of course, only one more year till we graduate" Draco said with a grin, as Adrian nodded lightly. While the younger Malfoy was excited to graduate, he was also a bit sad. The rest of the teens in the compartment had been at Hogwarts for almost six years, and would be graduating next year after a full seven years at Hogwarts. He on the other hand had only been in Hogwarts since his fifth year, and by his seventh he would have only been at the school for a total of three. He felt like he was missing out on something, but he also knew he was damned fortunate to have even been allowed to attend Hogwarts in the first case.

**HP/AM**

Harry, Ron and Hermione were seated a few compartments down from the designated Slytherin. The so-called Golden Trio was sprawled across the compartment, discarded candy wrappers, a pile of books and a large, fluffy, orange cat were all spread out as well. Harry was curled up on one of the two benches, head resting against the window, eyes slightly glazed as he pretended to listen to Hermione as she babbled on and on about studying for this year that they had to do in order to prepare for next year's NEWT exams. Ron was sitting beside the bushy-haired girl, though like Harry, his eyes were glazed and he was staring dejectedly down at Hermione's over-sized cat.

"Are you two even listening?" Hermione finally asked, having eventually realized her audience wasn't paying attention to a word she was saying.

"No" Harry replied bluntly, "We get it 'Mione, NEWTs are next year, we understand the importance, but we don't need a lecture before classes even start" The raven-haired teen grumbled. Yes, he knew he had been blunt, but Harry felt like he had much more to worry about this term then studying for next years exams. He had resolved the night before to keep a closer eye on Ron and on Adrian Malfoy. While he wanted to believe Ron about what had happened at the Quidditch World Cup, but he had a niggle of doubt. Ron's disgust of Adrian Malfoy and what Remus had told him about Adrian's weird fall had left the raven-haired teen torn about what to think of the whole situation. He was going to keep an eye on his friend and make sure nothing else happened.

Hermione's annoyed gasp dragged him from his musing and he glanced at his friend. He felt a slight bit of guilt at the hurt expression in her brown eyes, but he didn't dwell on it to much.

"Sorry 'Mione, but its true" The raven-haired teen murmured. "We'll do fine on NEWTs, I promise, but this is our last year at Hogwarts without major exams, lets just enjoy it"

"Here Here" Ron said, finally snapping into the conversation, a large grin on his face. Hermione huffed, but finally nodded her head, though both boys knew that there was no way she'd give up the struggle to get them to study an entire year early for exams.

"So Harry, you happy to be Quidditch Captain?" Ron asked, changing the topic of conversation.

"Yea" Harry beamed, "My Dad and Sirius were so proud" He flushed lightly, "I thought my Mum was going to hex them when they wouldn't stop cheering"

"Did you hear Malfoy got assigned Slytherin Quidditch Captain?" Ron growled, looking cross.

"He's a good player Ron, I bet Slytherin was ecstatic to replace Worthington, he was such an ass" Harry said, rolling his eyes at his friend. Leave it to Ron to get mad at Draco Malfoy for being assigned Quidditch Captain.

Hermione huffed, "I think its far more important that Neville and I were appointed prefects" She said with a sniff.

"Everyone knew that you were going to be assigned Prefect Hermione, it was like a given since first year" Harry teased.

"Bit of a surprise about Nev though" Ron said, wrinkling his nose. It was rumored that Ron was supposed to have been assigned prefect, but his run-ins with Adrian Malfoy had knocked him from the running for the position.

"Not necessarily, Nev's grown up a lot lately, and I bet a bit of responsibility would do him a world of good" Harry defended the slightly bumbling Gryffindor. He liked Neville quite a bit, and the two had always been friends, especially since Alice Longbottom and Lily were such good friends.

Ron shrugged, he'd always been a bit irritated with the shy Gryffindor, strongly believing -along with most of the lions- that Neville belonged in Hufflepuff, not the house of the brave and courageous.

**HP/AM**

The warm glow of candles illuminated the many windows of Hogwarts as the carriages from Hogsmead drew closer.

"I'm so hungry" Blaise groaned playfully as the group of Slytherins stepped from the carriage and headed up the walk to the large castle.

"You're always hungry" Pansy sniffed disdainfully, "I wouldn't get your hopes up anyway, Bumbledore will have to do his typical speech and we all know how long that takes" She rolled her eyes as the green-clad group made their way inside, heading in a bee-line towards the Slytherin table at the far end of the hall.

Adrian sniggered slightly, earning a sharp, yet teasing glance from his twin.

Sitting down, the group watched as the Great Hall slowly filled with students and the din of voices became almost unbearable. Finally the Hall was filled, and everyone's attention was turned to watch as Professor McGonagall lead in a group of rather small first years.

"I think they're even shorter then you" Draco drawled teasingly in his twin's ear, causing the younger Malfoy to scowl at his twin.

Finally the sorting was over, and Dumbledore's speech about pretty much anything the man could babble about, was over, the food Blaise had so desperately been craving finally appeared on the table.

"Finally" Blaise groaned, quickly loading his plate and digging in with a gusto that would have put one Ronald Weasley to shame, however his manners were much better then that of Weasley's.

Pansy wrinkled her nose again at Blaise's manners, though she was smiling lightly at her friend's antics.

Adrian frowned as a small potion vial appeared on the table next to his goblet of pumpkin juice.

"Whats this?" He asked, picking up the vial and shaking it lightly as he examined it.

"A seizure prevention potion Uncle Sev brewed. Since the Healers don't know what will trigger your seizures, Uncle Sev thought it'd be a good idea to give you a prevention potion so you don't suffer any seizures at dinner in front of everyone. He, Mum and Dad think its a good idea to keep your newest problem on the down-low" He sighed, clearly Draco didn't like his twin being on more potions, but who was he to argue with a Potions' Master and his Father.

Adrian huffed, though he popped the cork on the potion and downed it, pulling a face as he did so. The other Slytherins looked at the youngest Malfoy curiously, but no one commented, they all knew they'd be filled in on the latest issue in the meeting in the Common Room after supper. Slytherin tradition of course, there always was a meeting after the Welcome Feast where the rules about Slytherin house were laid out, as well as introductions to the Prefects and Head students, and finally a briefing on any students with problems, like illnesses or physical and/or mental issues. Severus had started the tradition when he had first taken over as head of Slytherin, he wanted to establish a relationship with the students of his house, not one of just a teacher or a disciplinarian, but as a friend or mentor, and even sometimes a parental figure.

**HP/AM**

Severus Snape glanced down at the Slytherin table, suppressing the urge he had to smile down on the students sitting at the table. He watched intently as Adrian Malfoy, one of his two godsons, raise the potion vial into the light, shaking it lightly as he examined it. Watching as his other godson, and Adrian's twin, leaned over and whispered in Adrian's ear, probably explaining what the potion was, his dark-coloured eyes narrowed worriedly. It was very important that Adrian take the potion and he was worried his godson would resist, just because he was a Malfoy and stubborn as hell. A small, relieved sigh escaped the 'dungeon-bat' as his godson reluctant drained the vial, pulling a face before beginning to eat. Minor crisis averted, he returned his attention to the rest of the Hall and staff table. Sprout and McGonagall were regarding him curiously, looking pointedly at Adrian, while Albus was seated next to him, his damnable blue eyes twinkling merrily. He had yet to fill in the rest of staff on Adrian's latest condition and would have to at the staff meeting scheduled for tomorrow evening, as classes started the following Monday. Albus was aware of the situation, having been informed earlier in the week by himself and Lucius, as they needed his permission to have the house elves send up the seizure prevention potion up with Adrian's food.

Severus sincerely hoped that the seizures weren't easily triggered or a regular thing, he wanted his godson to enjoy his final years at Hogwarts, not worry about his conditions or anything else, just enjoy himself.

**HP/AM**

Draco slid tiredly onto his bed, despite it being a relatively short day, it had been an exhausting one. He knew Adrian was worn out as well, though the younger teen (by all of twenty minutes) was showering before he went to sleep.

"So, Seizures?" Theo asked softly, sitting down next to Draco, keeping a close eye on the washroom door. Blaise glanced up from his bed, as did Vince and Greg from their positions in the room. All the boys were curious (and worried) about Adrian, most of them seeing him as their younger sibling as well.

"Yea, from his so-called fall at the Quidditch World Cup" Draco sneered at the word 'fall' it was clear to anyone that the young man didn't believe his twin had fallen at all.

"Oh?" Blaise asked, sitting cross-legged on his own bed now.

"Yea, the Healers said when he smacked his head he did some damage to a certain part of it, the part that was damaged is what's causing the seizures. They had hoped that when they healed him, he would go back to normal, but I guess the damage was to extensive. So now he suffers from seizures, although we have no idea what will trigger them" Draco raked his fingers through his hair, a frown on his face.

"You said 'so-called' fall" Theo murmured curiously, "You don't think he fell?" He asked, arching an eyebrow.

"No, I don't, neither does anyone in our family" Draco murmured, "He wasn't really near the stairs, but he bumped Weasley and then he was suddenly pitching head-first down the stairs. If he fell, he would have fallen ass first, trying to stop his fall, not pitched like that" Draco murmured in a pissed off tone.

"Even the Healers think its really weird that he fell that way, said it was rare" He murmured, "Besides, everyone knows how much Weasley hates Adrian, is it really a coincidence that he happened to 'fall' after bumping into him?" He asked curiously, eyes flashing.

Blaise nodded, his handsome face thoughtful.

"We'll have to keep an eye on Weasley then, not let him near Adrian, last thing we need is him deliberately triggering seizures" The Italian said with a frown.

Theo nodded, "We'll keep an eye on him Dray" He added, as Vince and Greg both nodded intensely. Draco smiled, looking mildly relieved.

"Thanks guys" He murmured, glancing up as Adrian stumbled tiredly out of the washroom, a cloud of steam billowing out behind him.

"G'd night" Adrian muttered, crawling into bed and falling asleep almost instantly.

Draco rolled his eyes, sliding off of his own bed and carefully tucking Adrian in, a small frown on his face. He was worried sick about his twin, and just being back at Hogwarts, while exciting was also filled with worry and pressure as well as fear.

**HP/AM**

Harry groaned, tempted to begin to bang his head against the large brick fire place. Ever since Ron had seen Adrian Malfoy drinking from a vial of potion at dinner, he had been speculating (ranting and raving insanely) about Malfoys and their special treatment. He was convinced that Adrian was getting special privileges and he was pissed. Harry shared a glance with Hermione, both were growing increasingly worried about Ron's mental state, no matter what Malfoy did Ron was pissed off about, ranting and raving and making no sense at all.

Neville was seated next to Harry, openly gaping at Ron who was whirling about in an enraged red-headed blur. He was still seething, but no really knew what the hell to do.

"What's wrong with him?" Neville whispered softly in Harry's ear.

"Ron saw Adrian Malfoy taking a potion with his supper and is convinced that he's getting special treatment or something. I'm not too sure" Harry murmured back, watching as Hermione tried to calm Ron down.

"Classes with Slytherins are going to officially suck" Seamus muttered disgustedly, though like all Gryffindors, he wasn't a big fan of Slytherins, particularly Draco Malfoy, but Adrian Malfoy was a whole other story and most Gryffindors seemed fine with the younger blonde, even friendly with him in Harry's case.

Harry nodded empathetically, classes with Slytherins (which was pretty much all of them) were really going to suck.

**HP/AM**

Sunday came quickly, normally the Welcome Feast was on a Sunday night and students started classes on the Monday, however this year, Dumbledore had decided to have the feast on a Saturday, giving the First Year students an opportunity to get acclimated to Hogwarts life. Everyone (purebloods) however knew that it was really Dumbledore giving muggle-born students a chance to get used to the magical world. Most pureblood families were disgusted with this, it seemed Dumbledore always tried to cater to the needs of muggle-borns and half-blood students, but pushing the needs of pureblood students to the side. Of course, there really was no proof, but it was actions like catering to the Muggle-borns and eliminating many pureblood traditions that had many original pureblood families heading to Voldemort's side in the war that Harry Potter had somehow managed to end.

When Dumbledore had taken over as headmaster of Hogwarts, he had immediately instigated many changes within the traditions of the school. Particularly changing magical holidays and replacing them with muggle ones, it had been cause of great outrage amongst the pureblood families and many pureblood students had been pulled out of Hogwarts and sent to either Durmstrang or Beauxbatons. The population of pureblood students to muggle-born or half-blood had dropped significantly and was still low considering just how many pureblood families really did exist.

The changes to Hogwarts had really pissed off the likes of the so-called Dark families like the Malfoys, Parkinsons and Notts, as well as many others. The board of governors had tried to petition Dumbledore to change his ways and work with both muggle-born and pureblood students, but the elderly man had refused, stating that the muggle-borns were at a loss in the magical world and needed the support, while purebloods had the benefits of growing up in the magical world and didn't need their hands held. However, the results had been that uneducated in the magical world, muggle-borns had pulled down the learning curve of Hogwarts classes, the first year classes, well great for muggle-borns often contained lessons that pureblood children already know. Instead of dealing with this issue by having separate first year classes, one for muggle-borns to learn about the magical world and one for pure-bloods to begin their magical education, pureblood students were forced to 'slow down' their education and deal with the backlash of re-learning things they had all known since they were small children.

Many teachers (including Severus) had tried to convince Dumbledore to deal with the issues he was creating, and deal with the vast differences between pureblood and muggle-born students. Instead he had swept it all aside, stating that this was a grand learning experience for the pureblood students, and they should take advantage of the insight of the muggle world. Instead he had just created an even larger gap between the muggle-borns and the purebloods which created issues outside of Hogwarts. A few tried to correct the discrepancies in a logical manner, but then Tom Riddle, better known as Lord Voldemort had stepped forward. His mantra of death for muggles and muggle-borns as well as his ideas of pureblood supremacy had drawn in the frustrated pureblood families, seducing them to the Dark. Dumbledore refused to believe he was responsible for the great division between dark and light (or muggle-born and pureblood) and went far in his attempt to criminalize the dark, panting them as racist, blood-supremacists who were in love with dark magic and wanted to completely obliterate the muggle community (and their magical offsprings). This image had effected purebloods worldwide, though particularly in Britain, and Malfoys and other families had been utterly demonized for their simple desire to ensure their children's education. With the death of Voldemort by half-blood Harry Potter, the purebloods had fallen from their so-called pinnacle, and now Dumbledore ruled the magical world from the safety of his position of Hogwarts Headmaster and leader of the light.

**HP/AM**

Severus sighed, stalking through the dungeon as he thought about the staff meeting he had just come from. Having filled in everyone of Adrian's newest issue and any other issues of students in his house, he had settled in for a nice, calm meeting. Of course, with Albus Dumbledore as the proverbial head of the ship, one could never expect calm. Dumbledore had announced, with great enthusiasm that Hogwarts would play host to an inter-school valentines day dance. Needless to say, Severus had been horrified. Never, in the past, had Hogwarts celebrated the misguided holiday, and now suddenly they were celebrating it, with an apparent vengeance. His Snakes would be livid, another muggle tradition being forced on them, (and like all Hogwarts events, everyone above a certain age was required to participate).

"Hey Uncle Sev" Draco's voice ran out from behind him. Turning, the dark-haired man looked back, smiling at his godson.

"Hello Draco" He murmured, allowing himself to fall into the affectionate side of himself he only revealed around the Malfoy family. "Where's Adrian?" He asked curiously, looking around for the other blonde teen.

"Hanging out with Blaise and Theo in the Common Room playing exploding snap" Draco explained with a small smile.

"Ah" Severus murmured, "Then what can I do for you?" He asked curiously, his godson was fidgeting uncomfortably.

"When I packed my trunk, I sort of forgot to put unbreakable charms on Adrian's potions, the ones for his episodes, I was wondering if you had any extra" The blonde teen blushed. Sev rolled his eyes, smirking at Draco. For all his Malfoy poise, he tended to forget some of the most obvious things.

"Come with me then" Severus murmured, leading his godson towards his office and subsequent private potions lab.

Draco nodded, smiling thankfully at his godfather as he trailed after him.

"You're glowering Uncle Sev, what's wrong?" Draco asked, once they were safely in the privacy of the lab.

"Dumbledore, he decided that this year we're going to have an inter-school valentines's day dance here"

"A what?" Draco choked out, looking shocked.

"A silly muggle holiday dance. With frilly pink hearts, teddy bears and other junk" Severus growled, beginning to fill vials with the familiar electric blue potion.

"Are you serious? That's disgusting" Draco groused, "Its bad enough we celebrate only muggle holidays here, none of the traditional ones. We don't needed to add anymore"

"No we don't, but when Albus Dumbledore makes up his mind, none of us have a say" Severus said, handing his godson a box filled with spell-proofed, shrunk vials.

"Let me know if you need anymore" The dark-haired man added.

"Thanks Uncle Sev" Draco said, pocketing the box.

"See you in class tomorrow morning Draco. Now get back to your friends and twin, I'm sure they miss you" Sev teased, watching Draco roll his eyes and head out the door in the direction of Slytherin Common Room. He sighed, it was already looking like a complicated year, and he was sure with the like of Potter, Weasley and the Malfoy twins, it would only get more complicated.


	7. First Week Drama

**Disclaimer: HP and Co. belong to J.K. Rowling, not myself. Adrian is mine however =]**

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**R/R!**

Chapter Seven: First Week Drama

Draco grinned as Marauder soared into the Great Hall with the many other owls delivering the morning post. The large owl landed in front of the blond, earning an outraged cry from the Gryffindor table, though most ignored it. Accepting the letter, Draco fed the owl a piece of bacon off his plate before the owl took off again, completely avoiding the Gryffindor table. Adrian laughed at the expression on his twin's face, trying to stifle his giggles as Draco glared at him.

"What?" Adrian teased, chuckling lightly, "I can't help it, you look so excited" Adrian defended himself.

"I just like getting letters from him" Draco defended, unfurling the piece of parchment, his eyes roving over the paper excitedly.

"He's going to meet me in Hogsmead next time we go there" Draco said, his cheeks flushing lightly, though it was only discernible to those who knew him rather well. Adrian grinned, rather happy for his twin, he knew that Draco would miss Fred during the school year, and it was only the first Wednesday back, Yule was a long way off.

"Maybe you can invite him to the valentines day dance that Uncle Sev was telling you about?" Adrian teased.

"Don't remind me of that travesty. Although, it would be nice if he came, it'd give me something to look forward to, instead of dreading the pink hearts" The blond said with a small chuckle.

"You'd have to get permission, but I bet Dumbledore wouldn't care, I mean it is an inter-school dance" Adrian said, nibbling on his bacon as he looked around the hall.

"What class do we have?" He asked curiously, looking around at his year mates.

"Potions" Draco responded, sipping his pumpkin juice and finishing off his toast.

"Lovely, we get to watch Uncle Sev terrify some Gryffindors" Adrian said with a grin, ever since his encounter with Ron Weasley, Adrian had taken more of an interest in the inter-house rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor.

"He's been rather harsh lately, hasn't he?" Pansy commented, placing her napkin down on her plate as she finished eating. Severus had been vicious towards the Gryffindors in their first potions class Monday, even more so then normal.

"Who cares?" Draco asked, flicking his blond bangs from his eyes.

"Come on, we're going to be late if we don't hurry up" Blaise said, standing up and swinging his book bag over his shoulder. The others followed suit and followed the Italian teen out of the Great Hall and into the dungeons.

As usual, the door was closed and they were required to stand in a tight knot, waiting for the Potions Professor to come unlock the door.

Slowly more and more students filed down the hall, though far less then the previous year, as Severus only accepted students who had received an 'O' on their OWLs into his class. Of course, Dumbledore had forced him to allow certain students in, otherwise the class would have been filled with just Slytherins, a few Ravenclaws and perhaps one Hufflepuff and Gryffindor.

"So did you read the chapter?" Hermione Granger asked Harry as they rounded the corner and joined the small group of students waiting to get into the Potions lab.

"Yea, looks like a complicated potion" Harry commented, hands shoved deep in his pockets.

"I can't wait" Hermione said gleefully, a slightly crazed light entering her eyes at the prospect of making a difficult potion.

Draco resisted the urge to snort in disdain as he overheard Granger and Potter, Weasley hadn't gotten the accepted grade to get into the NEWT potions class.

Severus swept down the corridor, his dragon-hide boots making no noise on the cobbled corridors.

"Well what are you waiting for?" He hissed, once the door was open. "Get inside"

The Slytherins carefully made their way inside, however the other houses scrambled for their desks, terrified of the 'dungeon bat'.

Adrian took his seat next to Draco, resisting the urge to giggle at the other students as Severus swept down the aisles before taking his customary place at the front of the room.

"For those of you who read the assigned reading, you know that the potion we will be preparing today is Amortentia" Severus said, tapping his wand against the black board, the instructions appearing from where his wand tip had touched.

"Now, can anyone tell me what Amortentia is?" Severus sneered at the class, deliberately ignoring Hermione's frantically waving hand.

"Mr. Zabini?" He asked instead, ignoring Hermione's irritated huff.

"Amorentia is the most powerful love potion in the world to date" Blaise responded.

"Excellent Mr. Zabini, take five points for Slytherin. Now, what is the problem with love potions?" He asked.

Hermione, unable to hold back, suddenly blurted out the response, ignoring Snape's glowering expression and the sigh that escaped Harry.

"Love potions create an allusion of love, but its not the real thing. Its manufactured love, and once the potion is no longer given to the recipient, the effect is lost" She blabbered in one breath, suddenly quelling under Severus' angry expressions.

"Correct Miss Granger, however you weren't called upon to answer the question, so I must take ten points from Gryffindor for sheer rudeness" Severus said, his tone silky as he returned to the front of the room.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Begin" He snapped, resisting the urge to chuckle as a mad scramble ensued as the students rushed to get to the ingredient cupboard.

"You set up the cauldron, I'll get the ingredients" Draco murmured to Adrian, as the potion was done in pairs, instead of separately.

"Sounds good" Adrian murmured as Blaise and Pansy paired up and Theo worked with Crabbe while Goyle was helped by Daphne.

Adrian set the cauldron up on the small fire, prodding it lightly with his wand to bring the cauldron water to a boil. At the table across from Adrian, Harry was setting up his and Hermione's cauldron while she joined the throng of students getting ingredients.

"Here we go" Draco murmured, setting the vials and bits of plant parts. Adrian smiled at his twin, double checking that Draco had grabbed everything before he glanced up at the instructions.

"First we need to add the vanilla extract" Adrian said, nodding to Draco whom quickly added the small vial of clear liquid.

"You should be adding the final ingredients to your potions now" Snape drawled after about an hour. Hermione was furiously stirring her and Harry's potion while he carefully added three drops of Ashwinder venom.

"Now your potion should be a light purple colour with steam spiraling off of the surface" Snape said, sweeping through the aisles and examining potions. He sneered at a few, particularly those made by Harry and Hermione, though he didn't comment.

"If made correctly, your potion will smell distinctive to each individual depending on what attracts you" Snape explained.

"Please bottle your potions, label them and put them on my desk" He added, watching students ladle their potions into flasks.

"We will be testing your potions next class and I expect a three foot essay on the dangers of using love potions to be handed in next class as well" He drawled, watching the students clean their stations before filing out of the classroom and towards whatever class they had next.

"Adrian?" Severus called as the group of Slytherins made to leave, the blond turned, glancing back at his godfather, a curious expression on his face.

"Here" The Professor said, handing Adrian an extra seizure prevention potion, though the teen had taken one with breakfast.

"Thanks Uncle Sev" Adrian said, sliding it into his book bag.

"Just in case, you should be fine with the one you had at breakfast, but since we don't know what could set them off, so I'd like you to carry them with you" The dark-haired man said, smiling at his godson.

"Draco has them as well" Adrian reassured his Uncle, before following his twin and friends out of the classroom.

"What's next?" Blaise asked, slipping his textbook back into his book bag.

"Herbology" Pansy said, pulling a face.

"Lovely, at least we'll have time to change at lunch" Draco muttered, already scowling at the idea of getting dirt all over himself. Adrian rolled his eyes, his brother and Pansy were always so concerned about clothing. While he cared to some extent, he wasn't nearly as bad as Draco, or their mother for that matter.

**HP/AM**

"Stupid bloody Weasley" Draco said, sitting down roughly at the Slytherin table for lunch, an uncharacteristic smudge of dirt on his left cheek.

"What happened?" Theo asked curiously, he had dropped herbology after OWLs, having no desire to continue with the class.

"Weasley managed to piss off the Venomous Tentacula, causing it to start flailing madly and grab pretty much everyone in class that it could reach" Draco groused, rolling up his sleeve and showing Theo the scratches from the stupid plant.

"That sucks" Theo murmured, sliding down the bench to let Adrian sit down exhaustedly on the bench as well. The younger blond slumped forward, his head resting on the table tiredly.

"You too eh?" Theo asked, watching the rest of his bedraggled classmates slump onto the bench. Adrian nodded, he had an angry scratch on one cheek and receding blue lines indicating that he had suffered an attack.

"Should you be in the hospital wing?" Theo asked worriedly, glancing at Draco.

"Uncle Sev was down by the greenhouse he sorted him out" Draco said, glancing at Adrian who was pretty much asleep at the table.

Theo nodded, still looking worriedly at the young Malfoy.

"If you're sure" He murmured, taking a sip of his juice, eyeing both Malfoys for a moment before he returned to his food.

Draco eyed Adrian, sighing softly as he saw just how exhausted his twin was, episodes always took a lot out of Adrian and he still wasn't fully healed from his surgeries after the incident at the World Cup.

"You know Uncle Sev wouldn't mind if you went and rested in his quarters, you're not supposed to strain yourself, healers orders" Draco said, rubbing a hand over Adrian's back lightly. The young man sighed, nodding his head and forcing himself to sit up.

"I'll ask him" He mumbled, rising shakily to his feet. Draco put a hand out, gently pulling Adrian back down.

"I'll ask him, you wait here till I come back" Draco said, standing up and shooting a furious glance over at the Gryffindor table before he carefully made his way to the head table. Severus saw Draco coming and rose, meeting the teen off to the side of the table, where they held a rather hasty conversation. Severus glanced up, staring intently at Adrian before nodding to Draco.

"I have a spare class after lunch, I'll go down there with him" Severus murmured, "See if you can get him to eat something, even if its just some soup" Severus murmured, before going back to the head table. Draco nodded, sitting back down at the Slytherin table, nudging Adrian lightly and rousing him.

"Uncle Sev will take you to his quarters after lunch, he wants you to try and eat a little bit though" Draco said, putting a bowl of soup down in front of Adrian.

"Not hungry" Adrian mumbled, yawning.

'To damn bad" Draco muttered, looking pointedly at his twin, who seemed to deflate slightly in front of the irritated glare and began carefully spooning soup into his mouth. Draco nodded, keeping an eye on Adrian while he ate.

Harry watched with mild interest as Malfoy made his way down the aisle behind Slytherin table to speak with Professor Snape. Both Slytherins were looking down the table at Adrian Malfoy, who looked half dead. Everyone knew he had experienced another one of his weird episodes in Herbology thanks to Ron stirring up one of the psycho plants.

"Whats the deal with Ferret junior?" Ron grumbled, taking a vicious bite of his chicken, ignoring Hermione's pointed glare at his atrocious table manners.

"He probably feels pretty sick" Hermione commented, eyeing Ron's plate with near disgust.

"Sick from what? That little incident in herbology? He needs to get the hell over that" Ron muttered, spearing the food on his plate angrily.

Harry rolled his eyes, but didn't bother responding, Ron was completely unwilling to listen to reason when it came to the Malfoys.

**HP/AM**

Severus helped Adrian lie down on the couch in his private quarters. He frowned, he had written a note excusing Adrian from afternoon classes, Draco would deliver it to the teachers his Slytherin six years had that afternoon. He settled a blanket over the exhausted teen, frowning lightly as he let his hand rest on Adrian's slightly damp forehead. The teen felt a bit warm, though the healers had said that illness could be expected after episodes until his immune system was running up to par again.

"Damn" He murmured, no sense in taking Adrian to the hospital wing, he had everything to treat the teen here, and Adrian would probably feel more comfortable in his quarters.

Grabbing a fever reducer from one of his many potions cabinets, Severus gently roused Adrian, who looked around, a slightly dazed expression on his face.

"Uncle Sev?" He murmured, rubbing a hand over his eyes as he looked at his Uncle.

"Just take this alright?" Severus said, letting Adrian take the vial from him, his hands only shaking slightly as he lifted the vial to his mouth and drained it, only pulling a mild face as he did so.

"Get sone sleep kiddo, you can spend the night here" Severus murmured, transfiguring the couch into a small cot.

Later that evening, after classes had finished and dinner was over, Draco wandered down to his Uncle's quarters, a frown on his face. He hadn't spoken to Adrian since lunch, but his twin had been rather exhausted and ill looking at that time and he wanted to make sure he was alright.

Knocking on the portrait, carefully of course, he stood back and waited. After a few moments he heard someone moving about inside and the door opened, revealing a slightly tired looking Severus. Draco frowned, he knew his Uncle had had classes all afternoon, barring his break directly after lunch, but that shouldn't have worn him out this much.

"Come on in Draco" Severus murmured, stepping aside to allow his godson entry to the room.

"How's Adrian?" Draco asked, stepping into the modestly decorated living room, immediately glancing around for his twin.

"He seems to have gotten a bit of a cold due to the episode. The healers did mention that could happen, but its not really helping him recover from the surgeries or anything" Severus murmured, nodding at the figure curled up on the cot. Draco wandered over, sitting down on the edge of the bed and carefully pulling the blanket back. Adrian was sleeping, his breathing slightly labored, hinting at the congestion in his chest. His cheeks were flushed slightly, and he had a thin layer of sweat on his upper brow.

"Fever?" Draco asked, glancing worriedly at his Uncle.

"Yes, I gave him a fever reducer earlier, but when he wakes up I'll give him another one" Severus explained, smoothing the blanket absentmindedly.

"Have you told Mother and Father?" Draco asked, still frowning down at his twin. Gods he was going to kill Weasley.

"Yes, they wanted to come over immediately but I told them there was really little they could do. He'll probably miss classes tomorrow, which is fine" Severus murmured, "I already cleared it with Professor Dumbledore, he was already aware of the situation from this summer" The Slytherin Head of House said with a sigh.

"I know he'd prefer to stay here instead of go to the Hospital wing, but I wish someone could stay with him tomorrow" Severus muttered, he'd prefer to keep Adrian in the safety of his quarters, to many people could get into the Hospital wing. Call him paranoid, but he was allowed to be paranoid, having been a spy during the Voldemort wars.

"I have a two spares tomorrow, I could sit with him then, and I'm sure some of the others have breaks at different times" Draco suggested, "Otherwise I'm sure Mother could come to Hogwarts for the day" He shrugged, looking at his Uncle with a small grin.

"I'll speak to the Prefects, but you're welcome to come during your breaks. I should probably floo your mother, she doesn't like being away from Adrian when he's ill" Severus murmured, pouring Draco a mug of tea, he had been about to have a cup when Draco knocked on the portrait.

"Thanks Uncle Sev" Draco murmured, sipping the hot liquid contently, still keeping a careful eye on his twin as he did so.

"Has he woken up at all?" Draco asked curiously, reaching over to smooth the hair out of Adrian's eyes absentmindedly.

"A bit, he's been sort of in and out of it, the fever isn't to high, it's just tiring him out" He explained at Draco's anxious expression.

"Hopefully all the sleep helps" Draco muttered tiredly, finishing off his tea.

"I'll see you in the morning Uncle Sev, come get me if anything happens" Draco said, slipping out of the room and heading towards the Slytherin Common Room.

**HP/AM**

Adrian woke early, a tickle in his throat rousing him. Man he felt crummy, why was he so sick? Uncle Sev had explained, along with the healers, that he was more susceptible to sickness until his health was at a hundred percent and he had fully recovered from his surgeries.

"Hey" Uncle Sev muttered, handing the sleepy teen another fever reducer and a mild pepper-up potion.

"Hey" Adrian rasped, rubbing his eyes tiredly and smiling half-heartedly at his Uncle.

"You're excused from classes today" Severus murmured, taking back the empty vials, placing them in the sink to be sterilized for re-use.

"Good, I'd be asking for a pass to get out of class otherwise. I feel like garbage" Adrian muttered, looking tiredly at his Uncle. Sev smiled lightly, pushing Adrian's bangs out of his face absentmindedly.

"Draco's going to sit with you during his breaks this morning, and your mother said she'd be here for a couple hours this afternoon" Severus said, gathering up his things for his first class.

"Sounds good Uncle Sev, I'll probably just sleep" Adrian admitted tiredly.

"You have to eat something, at least for lunch" Severus admonished sternly. A knock on the portrait indicated that Draco had arrived. Severus left the room for a moment, letting the teen inside the small quarters.

"Morning Dray" Adrian said tiredly, playfully rolling his eyes as Draco immediately began to check him over.

"You look a bit better" His twin commented, silver-grey eyes scanning Adrian closely.

"He's had his potions for this morning, I'll give him the rest at lunch. I'll see you two later" Severus said with a small smile as he slipped out of his quarters. Normally he'd never leave students alone in his quarters, but he trusted his godsons, and had been housing them in his chambers since they were small boys.

"Bye Uncle Sev" Both blonds called, Adrian sliding down on the couch and getting comfortable as Draco began to fuss again.

"Dray" Adrian whined, trying to pull away from his twin.

"Fine, fine" Draco grumbled, grabbing his charms text book, beginning his homework while his twin drifted off to sleep.

When Adrian woke later, Severus had returned and was holding a small bowl of soup while his Mother spoke to his twin.

"Wassgoingon?" Adrian slurred tiredly, rubbing his eyes.

"Have something to eat please?" Severus murmured, "I don't want to give you your potions on an empty stomach" Adrian just looked confused for a moment before accepting the bowl of soup and slowly beginning to eat. As the lunch period ended, Draco and Severus took off to classes, while Narcissa settled herself in a comfortable chair next to Severus' fire and looked at her son. Adrian was still tired, having finished the soup and taken the potions, he was already beginning to fall asleep again.

"Sleep baby, you don't want to miss to much school" Narcissa said, carefully rising and smoothing Adrian's blankets before pressing a light kiss to his forehead. Adrian nodded, eyes slipping closed as he drifted off.

**HP/AM**

Draco sighed, sitting in history taking notes though he was barely paying attention. Weasley was making faces at him, though Draco didn't particularly care. While he was annoyed with Weasley, pissed actually, he was more concerned about Adrian. He hadn't realized how sick his twin was until he had spent the morning with him, it was a bit daunting to see. He had honestly thought that Adrian was doing better, but seeing how sick he was reminded him of how fragile Adrian's health was.

"Draco?" Pansy whispered from beside him, disturbing his slightly morbid thoughts.

"Hmm?" The blond asked, rubbing a hand over his face, rousing himself slightly.

"Whats wrong?" She whispered, though its not like Binns would really notice students not paying attention in class.

"Just worried about Adrian, I never realized just how bad the surgery was until now" Draco admitted.

"I guess its difficult, you saw him at his worst during the surgery, but when he was released from the hospital I'm sure you expected him to just be fine, well as fine as Adrian can be" Pansy murmured. Draco nodded, his cheeks flushing slightly, he had sort of assumed that. Adrian, despite his illnesses, tended to bounce back, but that was in the safety of Malfoy Manor with their overprotective parents and house elves, not at Hogwarts with psychotic Weasleys.

"He'll be fine Draco" Blaise murmured, "He'll bounce back" He reassured.

"I know" Draco murmured softly, "I just worry" He admitted.

"We know" The group of Slytherins chorused teasingly. Draco rolled his eyes, resisting the urge to stick his tongue out at his friends.

From the other side of the room, Ron Weasley was glowering in the Slytherins directions.

"They're plotting something" He hissed at Harry and Hermione, "Probably some prank to screw up our Quidditch chances" He added, glowering darkly at the group again.

Harry glanced up from where he'd been doodling on his parchment, shaking his head at his friend in mild disbelief.

"Where do you suppose ferret Junior is?" Ron added, his tone harsh, "Probably breaking into our dorm and stealing your firebolt. Harry, this is serious" Ron added, realizing his friend wasn't paying any attention to what he was saying.

"Ron, there's no way Adrian Malfoy is breaking into Gryffindor Common Room and stealing my firebolt" The raven-haired teen said with a groan. Hermione made a hushing noise, looking pointedly at their transparent teacher.

"I'm taking notes" She glowered, "And you two should be as well" She warned, "Adrian Malfoy is probably in his own Common room or in the Hospital Wing, he looked pretty sick yesterday at lunch" She muttered, shaking her head as she primly turned her attention back to the lecture.

"Stupid Malfoy, always getting special treatment" Ron hissed viciously. Harry just bit the inside of his cheek, it seemed the summer hadn't cooled Ron's hatred for Adrian, if anything the teen was even more vicious. He sighed, wondering if he should warn Malfoy, though he already seemed aware of Ron's attitude, plus he still wasn't sure Ron would do anything besides complain and rage. He mentally resolved to just keep an eye on the situation, hopefully he could prevent something disastrous.


	8. Pushed to Far

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Co belong to J.K. Rowling. Adrian is mine though =]**

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait guys, I had my fourth year University exams the last two weeks, so I've been rather insanely busy.  
>Anyway, I'm back now! I'll be updating all my stories within the next week. <strong>

**R/R**

Chapter 8: Pushed to Far

Adrian was finally released from the care of his overbearing care givers the a few days following the initial incident with Weasley during Herbology. The short blond teen was carefully making his way towards the Transfiguration classroom surrounded by his friends and twin. The others were chattering over his head about assignments or other things but he didn't join in. Ronald Weasley had been shooting him nasty looks all day, though his friends didn't seem to share the same animosity towards him that Weasley did. Potter even seemed downright concerned about the looks Weasley was giving him, though he had no idea why Potter would be worried about him. From what he gathered in his previous year at Hogwarts and from everything Draco had told him, all Gryffindors hated Slytherins, particularly Malfoys and last time he checked he was a Malfoy. So why would Potter of all people be concerned about him? It just didn't make any sense.

Draco glanced at Adrian who was walking between him and Blaise, curious about the pensive expression on his twin's face.

"You okay?" Draco asked as they settled themselves into a loose grouping desks in the right corner of the transfiguration classroom.

"Hmm?" Adrian glanced at his twin, seeing the worried expression on his face. "Oh yea, I'm alright" Adrian reassured his twin, offering Draco a small smile as he pulled parchment and a quill from his bag, his wand already sitting on the desk as he waited for class to being.

Draco frowned, eyeing his twin with a dubious expression as he set his own supplies out, unconsciously mimicking Adrian's actions.

"If you're sure" The elder Malfoy twin murmured, sharing a confused look with Blaise.

**AM/HP**

"Well that was boring" Draco drawled as the group of Slytherins made their way out of the Transfiguration classroom, closely followed by a pack of Gryffindors.

"I thought it was informative" Theo said, frowning lightly at Draco.

"If you like taking that many frigging notes" Draco grumbled, frowning as Adrian laughed softly at his twin. "What?" Draco asked, looking confused.

"You always complain about taking notes Dray" Adrian said, nudging his twin lightly.

"Not my fault taking notes sucks" Draco said, shrugging lightly.

"Is all you ever do is complain Malfoy?" Ron sneered from behind them, causing the Slytherin students to turn around. Draco rolled his eyes at Ronald but didn't bother responding, it really wasn't worth it, though he was still fairly irritated with Weasley of course.

When Draco didn't respond to Ron's taunt, the red head's face began to darken to a familiar shade of red that had Hermione huffing in annoyance and Harry letting out an annoyed sigh.

"Too good talk to me Ferret?" Ron hissed, shoving Draco harshly. The blond whirled around, pinning his silver-grey eyes on Ron, a sneer on his face.

"Don't touch me Weasley, I'm going to have to burn this robe now" Draco hissed, carefully pushing Adrian behind him as he glowered at Ron.

"Dray" Adrian grumbled, sometimes his twin's overprotectiveness was a bit much.

"Dray?" Ron sneered, "I still think that sounds like a disease" He smirked, referencing the day he had first seen Adrian at Hogwarts and had subsequently punched him.

"At least I have a proper pureblood name" Draco sneered, "A legacy I can feel proud of and look back on without shame. What do you Weasleys have? To many children, no money and disgusting attachments to Muggles" He hissed, his eyes conveying his anger behind the cold mask which was plastered over his features.

"Shut up Ferret" Ron roared, lunging forward and smashing his fist into Draco's jaw. The blond stumbled backwards, causing Adrian to scuttle out of the way and move over next to Pansy as Harry and Blaise tried to pull the two students apart as they rolled around the corridor in a fantastic display of muggle fighting.

"Dray" Adrian yelped, watching his twin in horror, he'd never seen Draco react with physical violence before.

"Shut up Malfoy" Ron yelled in Adrian's direction, torn between trying to beat Draco to a pulp and yelling at Adrian.

"Ron" Harry said, tugging on the red head, though he wasn't making much headway in that department, nor was Blaise with Draco.

"What the hell did I ever do to you?" Adrian hissed at Ron, his angry tone causing everyone involved in the corridor incident to freeze up and stare at the blond. It was rather shocking to see the younger Malfoy standing up for himself, since normally Draco did it for him, or Snape or the elder Malfoys.

Ron just gaped, completely ignoring Draco who was pinned against the hard stone beneath him.

"Ever since I showed up at this school you've treated me like absolute crap" Adrian hissed with a small frown, the fierce expression was rather startling on his normally relaxed face.

"I have done nothing to you Weasley! Nothing" Adrian shouted, "You glare at me, say nasty things, deliberately try to set off my episodes and harass my twin. I want it to stop Weasley. I've done nothing to deserve this treatment from you and I will not stand for it anymore damnit" The petite blond yelled, ignoring the other students staring in shock at him.

"I believe we understand Mr. Malfoy" Professor Mcgonagall said, looking down at the display from behind, her arms crossed and a frown on her face.

"I'd ask what provoked this unseemly display, but overhearing Mr. Malfoy's rather eloquent rant, I believe I can draw my own conclusions" She said, "Instead I'll opt for taking twenty points each from Slytherin and Gryffindor for this unseemly display and I believe I'll also assign a detention to Mr. Weasley for what seems to be unprovoked harassment of another student" She said, pinning Ron with a glare. "Now I believe dinner has begun and you are all expected to be there" She said pointedly, her sharp eyes watching as Harry hauled up Ron and Blaise carefully helped Draco up. Both teens sported small injuries from their grappling, Ron had a split lip and a bruise on his left cheek and it was clear that Draco would have a noticeable black eye by morning.

"You can go after dinner to be healed by Madame Pomfrey" McGonagall added, frowning lightly before making a shooing motion with her hands and sending the groups of students who had gathered towards the Great Hall.

**AM/HP**

"I can't believe you shouted at Weasley" Blaise said gently clapping Adrian on the back as the group of Slytherins entered the Common Room after a rather awkward and stilted dinner in which the Gryffindors glared at them and the other houses looked on in confusion.

"I was just so fed up. He deliberately picked a fight with Dray today, and that was just icing. He's been bloody harassing me all year" Adrian grumbled, flopping in a chair and rummaging in his bag for his charms' essay, which he needed to finish for tomorrow.

"He has" Draco agreed, entering the Common Room, having returned from the hospital wing where Pomfrey had healed his eye up and Weasley's face.

Adrian grinned up at his twin, relieved to see that Draco was okay, he wasn't used to seeing his twin get hurt and the argument with Weasley had left him a bit shaken. Despite his argument with Potter last term where they'd worked out a few of their differences, Adrian wasn't really a vocal, outgoing person, nor was he confrontational. It wasn't as if he wanted to be that way per-say, it was just more along the lines of the fact he'd never had to be that way before. His family had never let him be an aggressive person, mainly out of fear for his health, and now it was just ingrained within himself to let them handle any major issues.

"You okay?" Draco asked Adrian moving to sit on the armrest and peer down at Adrian's essay curiously.

"Fine, just worn out, its been a long couple of days" Adrian said with a small grin. "I'm glad you're alright Dray, I can't believe Weasley did that" He scowled, looking very much like Lucius Malfoy at that moment. Draco nodded in understanding, ruffling Adrian's hair lightly before heading off towards the dormitories to take a shower in order to rid himself of Weasley germs.

Adrian watched Draco leave before bending his back and focusing on his essay, though he was still slightly distracted with the adrenaline rush that had happened when he had actually stood up for himself. While Weasley hadn't actually said anything to Adrian specifically that day, except glaring at him of course, but he had still stood up for himself and that was a rush within itself.

**AM/HP**

"Let it go" Harry grumbled to Ron as the red head angrily paced the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Let it go? Let it go? Harry, the stupid ferret attacked me, and his stupid twin yelled at me and you want me to let it go?" The red head raged, his face colouring in anger and embarrassment.

"He had a point Ron" Hermione murmured, glancing up from her large Herbology text to join in the conversation.

"What point?" Ron snarled, glowering at the bushy haired girl.

"That you've been harassing Adrian Malfoy since he started here last year. I know Draco Malfoy bothers you Ron, I get it, he's been a total arse to you, to all of us. But Adrian hasn't ever done anything to you" She said, shaking her head in annoyance. "You hated in first year how Draco judged you based on your family, but you did the exact same thing to Adrian. Your brothers seem to like Adrian as well as Draco, and even harry talked to the Adrian last year and seems to not mind him" Hermione murmured, "you're being irrational and immature Ronald, grow up and get over it" The female lion snapped, before primly returning to her textbook as if nothing had occurred. Ron was staring incredulously at Hermione, mouth hanging agape like that of a fish as he pondered over what she had said.

"He's still a junior ferret" Ron snapped before disappearing up the stairs to the boy's dormitory, ignoring Hermione's pointed stare and Harry's sigh of annoyance.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Harry murmured to Hermione, "Its really starting to stress me out" He murmured, "I get the dislike for Draco, I do, he's a total arse to us, has been for like six years" Harry grumbled, "However I agree with Adrian" Harry admitted softly, "Ron has been harassing him since he showed up here, he deliberately goes after him, and I still have no idea what really happened at the Quidditch World Cup" He said, looking at Hermione with worried green eyes.

"You really are worried about this, aren't you?" Hermione said, narrowing her eyes shrewdly, she knew that Ron had an unhealthy obsession with all things Malfoy related, but it seemed, at least to her that Harry was developing a soft spot for the youngest Malfoy. She grinned, it wouldn't be a bad thing for Harry to fall for Adrain, not to her at least. It might get Ginny off his back, she had known, for awhile now, that Harry's sexual preference was more towards his own sex. She wasn't even sure if Harry actually knew that about himself, but she rather suspected he was at least coming to that realization.

"Yea I am" Harry admitted, a small sigh escaping him. "I just don't want Ron to land in Azkaban, but I also don't want anything to happen to Adrian. I feel really bad for him, I mean he's been through a whole hell of a lot this semester and in his life, plus the shit at the World Cup" He murmured to his best friend a light flush colouring his cheeks. Hermione nodded in understanding, smiling softly to herself as she saw the deeper meaning to Harry's words.

"Thanks 'Mione" Harry murmured, closing his own forgotten textbook, "I needed that" He murmured, he had been holding a lot of thoughts in lately.

"Anytime Harry" She said with a grin, curling back up on her chair as her friend wandered upstairs.

**AM/HP**

"As I said today in our last class, we'd be testing our love potions today" Snape said as he swept into the classroom, summoning the homework he had assigned last class silently. Once the stack of parchment was safely on his desk, he carefully opened the large box of multiple potions' vials and quickly handed them out. A few students didn't have vials and looked at the Professor curiously.

"If you haven't received a vial its because your potion wasn't deemed acceptable" Snape explained to those students. "You will be left out of today's lesson and I want an additional two foot essay on how to safely extract Ashwinder venom" The man snapped. There was a general groan from those without potions, though they pulled out their books and started to work on the essay.

"For the rest of you, you will come up to the front, take three drops of the potion I hand you, if made correctly the Amortentia will make you fall in love with whomever made the potion. Once this is established I will give you the antidote and you will receive your grade" Snape explained.

"Granger, you first" He snapped, the girl walked to the front of the class, Snape handed her a potion and the girl took the amount under the careful eye of Snape. As soon as the potion hit her system, Hermione's eyes became glazed and her attention turned to Anthony Goldstein, one of the Ravenclaws that achieved the desired grade for Snape's coveted class.

Hilarity ensued as the girl tried to seduce the freaked out Ravenclaw, but before things got out of control Snape quickly administered the antidote. The testing continued on in this fashion, the class rather enjoying the comedy.

"Potter" Snape called imperiously once Millicent Bulstrode settled herself, blushing, into her seat.

Harry reluctantly walked to the front of the classroom, accepting the potion from Snape and took the customary three drops. A delicious feeling overwhelmed him, a soft fog seemingly creeping through his veins and into his brain. All his thoughts became decidedly muted as his now glazed eyes darted across the classroom, searching for _him_.

His eyes landed on Adrian Malfoy and the fog cleared, leaving him with a clear line towards the shy blond.

"Adrian" Harry practically purred, stalking down the aisle and approaching Adrian. The blond seemed to shy away from him, but Harry's befuddled mind couldn't comprehend why. All he knew was that he was madly in love with Adrian Malfoy. He could hear giggling, but everything was muted, leading him to focus on Adrian and Adrian only. Suddenly he was pulled around and someone was dripping something in his mouth. Forced to swallow, the fog slowly cleared and he felt heat flush his face as his cheeks darkened to a light red. He was much more aware of the laughing now and a small grin appeared on his face as he conceded the embarrassment of the moment.

"Sorry" He murmured to Adrian with an apologetic grin.

"No problem" Adrian said, flashing Harry a smile, which made the raven-haired teen's heart flutter lightly which had nothing to do with the love potion. "I'm just glad that my potion worked" The blond grinned, ignoring his twin's scathing expression.

"I suppose I'm glad it worked as well" Harry said with a roguish grin as he winked at Adrian. The blond blushed, smiling lightly in response to Harry's own smile while Draco scowled and glowered at Potter not wanting him to be anywhere near his twin.

"If you are done" Snape snapped, "We still have potions to test" He drawled, watching Harry scamper back to his seat, leaving a blushing Adrian behind.

Snape growled, resisting the urge to role his eyes.

"Parkinson" He snapped, attempting to draw attention back to the potions testing and not the awkward stuff going on between his godson and James' Potter's brat.

**AM/HP**

"Well that was entertaining" Adrian said with a small chuckle as the Slytherins made their way back to the Common Room.

"Yes entertaining" Draco snarked, shaking his head and glaring at the floor in annoyance. He didn't like that Potter had gotten Adrian's potion and he was even less fond of the flirting that Potter had done after being given the antidote to the potion. He knew it was hypocritical, he was dating a Gryffindor himself, well an ex-Gryffindor, but he didn't want his twin to date anyone, at all really.

"Calm down Dray" Adrian murmured, lying a placating hand on his twin's arm. Draco huffed, but didn't respond. His twin might be alright with what happened with Potter, but he sure as hell wasn't. He didn't trust Potter, he knew he was good friends with Weasley, and Weasley had it in for his twin. There was no way in hell he was going to allow his twin to date Potter, or Potter to even attempt to date his twin. Shaking his head, he returned his attention to the conversation as the sixth year students settled themselves in the comfortable chairs of the Common Room.

"So..." Blaise trailed off, looking around awkwardly. Pansy was grinning at Adrian, it was pretty easy to tell what was going on in her head, she was such a matchmaker.

"So what?" Theo asked, seeming confused by what was going on. He hadn't been overly aware of what was going on in potions, having been too traumatized by Millicent's attachment to him, due to the potion (or so he sincerely hoped).

"So what do you think Ravenclaw's chances are for the match this Saturday?" Blaise asked, rolling his eyes at Theo.

"Against Gryffindor? Weasley is a god awful keeper, but Potter is a great seeker" Draco admitted, "If they can score enough goals before he gets the snitch they might have a small chance, but..." Draco shrugged. Adrian rolled his eyes, he enjoyed Quidditch, but he wasn't generally into talking about it, at least not like this.

"I wonder how McGonagall is going to handle Potter graduating next year?" Blaise mused, "She's going to be stuck with Weaselette as a seeker, unless some amazing first year comes along" The Italian teen said with a small shrug.

"I think Uncle Sev is anticipating that day hopefully" Draco said with a smirk, "I bet he can't wait to have the cup back in his office, until Potter showed up Slytherin dominated Quidditch" Draco said, smirking lightly.

Adrian huffed lightly pulling his History essay towards him and reading it over. It was done, he just needed to do a spell check, which was more entertaining to him then listening to Quidditch statistics about Hogwarts teams.

"Bored?" Pansy teased, realizing that he was doing History homework over talking with the boys.

"Its worse when he's at home" Adrian said with a chuckle.

"Is he worse?" Pansy asked, eyes wide.

"He can't shut up" Adrian teased, realizing that Draco was glowering at him.

"I'm not that bad" Draco huffed, his lower lip extending in a pout.

"Suuuuure" Adrian teased, "All you do is talk about Quidditch, I knew everything about Hogwarts Quidditch teams without even going to school here" He added with a chuckle.

"Sounds like our Draco" Blaise said dramatically, reaching over to ruffle Draco's hair and earning a scowl and whine from the blond.

"Blaise" Draco yelped, "Number one rule damnit" He hissed, "Number one rule of associating with me is never, ever messing with my hair" He snapped, pinning his patented glare at the Italian.

Adrian looked at his twin, eyes wide with mirth before dissolving into giggles.

"What?" Draco asked his tone scathing, though he was grinning lightly at his twin.

"You're such a ponce" Adrian said before ducking his head to dodge the slap Draco sent towards the back of his head.

"Brat" Draco sniffed, "Just because I have fantastic hair doesn't mean you can mock me" He said, glowering at the others.

"Weirdo" Adrian grumbled, shaking his head and returning to his essay.

"Whatever, you're just jealous of my fantastic hair and looks" Draco sniffed again, rolling his eyes.

"I'm identical to you Dray, so if you have fantastic hair and look then so do I"

"Brat"


	9. Trick or Treat

**Disclaimer: HP and Co. belong to J., not myself. Adrian, however, is mine. **

**A/N: Just a short chapter filled with lots of cute bits =] You get some long distance Fred/Draco and a some Harry and Adrian moments.  
>Hope you guys like it!<strong>

**R/R**

Chapter 9: Trick Or Treat

Draco grinned contently, sitting down on his bed, a large package in front of him. Humming contently to himself, he carefully began to unwrap the rather violently coloured wrapping paper. The only benefit to having a slightly long-distance boyfriend was the fact that he got presents, lots and lots of presents. Fred was always sending him little things, such as notes or little gifts and it always made him slightly giddy.

"Happy Halloween Dray" Adrian said, walking into the dormitory, having returned from the library where he had spent the morning. Thankfully for all students, Halloween had fallen on a Saturday which made the feast and party for the upper years a lot more fun since no one had to worry about classes the next morning.

"Happy Halloween" Draco responded, eyes fixated on the box as he carefully pulled the lid off. He felt the bed depress next to him as Adrian flopped down, sprawling out contently.

"What is it?" Adrian asked, peeking at the boy, though he didn't make a huge effort to sit up.

"A kitten" Draco said, chuckling softly as he removed the small animal from the box.

"What?" Adrian sat up, looking at the tiny creature excitedly. "Awe Dray, he's so cute" He cooed, smiling lightly.

"He is, isn't he" Draco laughed lightly, only his boyfriend would send him a living, breathing, adorable kitten. "He's messing with my image" He whined, looking at his twin with a pout.

"Your image is fine Draco, its not like your image can't evolve to accept cute, fluffy animals" Adrian said, letting his finger run down the back of the little, black creature.

"I suppose it can evolve to accept fluffy, adorable gifts from my boyfriend" Draco caved, already in love with the little creature. "Besides, even cold-hearted Slytherin Princes need something soft and cuddly occasionally" He said with a firm nod, rubbing the kitten's ears lightly.

"He needs a name" Adrian said, watching the little creature scramble away from Draco and begin to explore the bed.

"He already has one" Draco murmured, digging in the box for a collar Fred had sent with him. "Says his name is Ludus, latin for prank apparently" Draco said, reading the note. "Fred says he and George found a mother cat and her kittens out back of the shop, he says that Ludus seemed like a fantastic gift for me" Draco chuckled, nodding his head as he watched Ludus chase Adrian's fingers.

"Ludus? I like it" Adrian said with a small grin, keeping the kitten on the bed. "Did he send supplies? We have no kitten supplies, just owl ones"

"Yes, I have a collar, some toys, bowls, a bed and even some food" Draco said, finding the shrunk items and unshrinking them.

"Good, we'll have to pick up more food in Hogsmead though" Adrian said, letting Ludus attack his fingers. Draco nodded, just focusing on the kitten for now, awed that Fred had gifted him with such an amazing present and precious pet.

Adrian grinned seeing how stunned Draco was at this present. Fred sure knew how to wow someone, but he also knew just when Draco needed some cheering up. The fight with Weasley had shaken Draco slightly, and he had been a bit off since then, upset. Now, Draco had a new companion, one he could cuddle with and play with and one that would entertain him.

"Are you going to the dance tonight?" Draco asked Adrian, wondering if his twin was up to the festivities.

"Haven't decided yet" Adrian said, stretching lightly before sitting up and sliding off the bed. "Are you?"

"Yea, Pansy's dragging me along as well as the rest of the gang I believe. You should come, I promise it won't be a repeat of last year" Draco said with a small grin.

"Maybe" Adrian said with a small chuckle, watching Ludus try and leap off the bed, before Draco caught up.

**AM/HP**

Adrian was curled up in the Common Room, a large book in his lap, his eyes flickering over the words, though he wasn't really paying much attention. He was still shocked that Fred had gotten Draco such an amazing present. He was happy for his twin, but a small part of him that was jealous. Not of the kitten of course, nor of Draco, but jealous of his relationship with Fred. Adrian wanted that, someone who cared for him in the romantic sense, not the insanely overbearing, overprotectiveness that he was used to from his family, not that he didn't appreciate it.

He chewed his lip thoughtfully, thankful that his friends and brother had left him alone thus far. He needed to think, to work things out and Draco didn't generally let him have much mental peace. Shaking his head, he tried to shove images of brilliant green eyes from his mind, ever since that potions' class a few weeks previous, he had been thinking an awful lot about Harry Potter. He was very confused about how he felt towards the Gryffindor, since he and Harry had had it out last term, things were better between them, though they hadn't really spoken. He sighed, looking back down at the book, he had no idea why he had taken it out of the library, he wasn't even interested in the topic, it more had to do with Pince staring down his neck until he felt obligated to check out whatever book had been in front of him at the time.

He sighed lightly, so what did he think of Harry Potter? He knew very little about the other teen, beyond the stuff that everyone knew, which mainly consisted of Harry's defeat of Voldemort at only a year old. Besides that, he knew Harry was fantastic at Quidditch, was good in DADA and was a Gryffindor, which everyone at school knew. How was he supposed to figure out what he thought about the other teen if he knew nothing about him?

**AM/HP**

"You're coming" Pansy said, leveling a glare at Adrian, her dark eyes flashing. Adrian sighed, shooting his friends and brother a pleading expression.

"Don't expect us to help you" Blaise said, chuckling as he watched Draco's new kitten bat at his quill. "We all have to go, so do you" He added, twitching his quill just out of reach of Ludus sharp claws. Glancing around once again, Adrian realized he'd get no help from anyone at the table and huffed.

"Fine, I'll go, but only for a little while" He said, shaking his head and sighing lightly. He knew better then to argue with Pansy, she could be very scary when she wanted to be.

"Good, you need a costume though" Pansy said, pursing her lips and looking at Adrian thoughtfully. "But what" She mused, looking at the other boys, whom all shrugged.

"I'm going as a Quidditch player" Draco said, "Easy costume and I don't need to change anything about my appearance" He said with a chuckle.

"Wolf" Theo said, "Werewolf to be exact" He grinned, he had been working on the costume for awhile.

"Blaise" Blaise chuckled, "I'm going as myself, since nothing is better then me" He grinned earning eye-rolls from the group.

"You're all so uncreative" Pansy sniffed, "I'm going as a fairy, with real wings and everything" She chuckled at Theo's affronted expression.

"Okay, Theo's creative" Pansy said with a chuckle, "But the rest of you, you all suck"

"I don't even have a costume yet and you're calling me uncreative" Adrian pouted, "Just for that I'm going to be super uncreative. I'll be a ghost or something, with a sheet and eye-holes. The whole nine-yards" He grumbled.

"Don't you dare" Draco growled, "We'll find you a decent costume" He grumbled, "Nothing as plebeian as a sheet with holes cut in it"

"Fine" Adrian said, realizing regardless of how much he struggled, verbally, he was going to lose this argument, all the arguments.

"Good, now we need a costume for Adrian" Pansy said, grinning as Ludus crawled into her lap, butting his head against her hands, demanding attention.

"He's been here not even a day and he's already a little Malfoy" Blaise said, shaking his head lightly at the kitten's antics.

"Now I know why Fred sent you that one, its like a cat version of you" Adrian teased, ducking as Draco chucked a balled up piece of parchment at him. Laughter ensued as Ludus pitched himself off of Pansy's lap, going after the ball of parchment, which Blaise soon bewitched to zoom about the room, keeping themselves and the little, black kitten amused for the time being.

**HP/AM**

"I'm not wearing this" Adrian said, trying to push his way back into the boy's dormitory.

"You're wearing it" Pansy said, holding tight to Adrian's arm and tugging him along, amongst the laughter of his twin and friends.

"Its not funny" Adrian whined, looking pathetically at the group. "Please?" He pleased, eyes widening hopefully.

"You're wearing it, you look adorable" Pansy said, chuckling as she tugged on his arm again, leading the group from the Common Room.

"When you said I was going as a hybrid, I thought you meant something cool and kind of scary" Adrian said, shaking his head, "Not a cute and adorable part cat-boy" Pansy and Draco had done some minor human transfiguration, with the help of some seventh years and now Adrian sported two black ears which poked out of his blond hair, whiskers on his cheeks, cat-like eyes and to his utmost annoyance, a long, slinky black tail that he had no control over.

"Yes well, this is what happens when you leave your costume choice until the last minute" Pansy lectured as they sat down for the feast. Once the feast was over, years three and under would return to their individual Common Rooms for Halloween parties organized by the House Heads. The older years were getting a large dance in the Great Hall.

Adrian huffed, pouring himself a glass of pumpkin juice and pointedly ignoring his classmates, some of whom were cooing at him and kept tugging on his tail. He couldn't wait to git rid of the added appendages.

Across the hall, the Gryffindor table was just as rowdy as ever, all of the students decked out in costumes, enjoying the festivities. The Golden Trio was settled in their usual spot, Ron enjoying the food with gusto, even more so then normal. Hermione was dressed as Dorothy from the movie 'Wizard of Oz', her hair done in neat pigtails and died a darker colour. Harry had opted to go dressed as a Gladiator, and his armor was very realistic thanks to Hermione's transfiguration abilities. He even had a sword, similar to the one he had wore the year previous for his 'Knight' costume, this sword however was authentic, at least according to Hermione. Ron had dressed up as the Cowardly Lion, as per Hermione's request since he, like Adrian, hadn't had a costume until last minute. Ron, however, was refusing to say he was the Cowardly Lion, but instead was going as Gryffindor Lion, which was nobel and brave, not at all Cowardly, at least in his mind.

Harry smiled lightly, listening to Hermione and Ron bicker about the nature of his costume, it felt normal for a change. No drama, no stress, just everyone enjoying Halloween. He glanced up, watching intently as the Slytherin fifth years made their way into the hall. His eyes widened as he took in the sight of Adrian, the boy looked amazing. He flushed lightly, glancing down immediately, not wanting to be caught staring or something equally awkward.

"So, dance tonight" Hermione commented, noting Harry's gaze and distraction. She grinned, it seemed her assumptions had been correct, now to just make everything work out without someone blowing a gasket, someone being Ron.

"Should be fun" Ron said, "They'll be lots of food, at least thats what McGonagall said" He grinned around a mouth of mashed potatoes.

"Ronald, chew" Hermione said, wrinkling her nose. "Are you excited Harry?" She asked, looking over Ron to speak to him.

"Hmm? Oh yea, should be loads of fun, I wish I knew how to dance" The raven-haired teen said with a chuckle.

"You should take lessons" Hermione murmured, "Dancing is a skill all young men should have" She murmured primly, suppressing the urge to giggle as she saw the shocked and horrified looks on Harry and Ron's faces.

"I'm teasing" She said quickly, breaking into laughter. She might not joke a lot, but she sure enjoyed scaring the boys, and it was Halloween, Halloween was for tricking people.

"Don't do that 'Mione, I thought you'd gone all pureblood ideals on us" Ron said, wrinkling his nose and shaking his head.

Harry chuckled, "I think I'd scare off any potential dance teachers anyway, they'd take one look at my dancing and realize I'm a horrible lost cause" He said, glancing up as the food began to disappear from the tables and the younger years were ushered off to their Common Rooms.

With a wave of his wand, Professor Dumbledore sent the house tables against the walls, and a stage appeared where the head table was. A band began to set up, and snack food and candy appeared on one of the tables pushed against the wall.

"Woah" Draco murmured, looking around as the Hall transformed before them. "Looks amazing" He begrudgingly commented, ignoring Adrian and Pansy's laughter.

"Lets get some butterbeers" He said, signaling a house elf over whom was carrying a tray filled with bottles of the popular drink.

The others ignored Draco's slightly pompous behaviour, helping themselves to drinks before beginning the customary walk around the hall, admiring and criticizing costumes as they went. Vince and Greg had joined them, both of them dressed as bludgers, which suited them and were good costume choices. Theo's werewolf costume had turned out amazing, and it was a little unnerving to walk around with the other teen, since his costume was very realistic. Draco had opted to leave his broom back in the Common Room, but his costume looked good, especially now that they were accompanied by Vince and Greg. Blaise was well Blaise and was being very smug about that indeed. Adrian still detested his costume, but he had stopped whining about it and was now focusing on keeping his tail out of the hands of other students.

"Should we dance or something?" Pansy asked, looking pointedly at the boys gathered around. They all glanced away awkwardly, until Millicent and Daphne showed up, both of them also demanding dance partners. Draco immediately claimed Pansy as his partner, not wanting to be stuck with either girl, since both of them irritated him. Blaise let Daphne tug him to the floor, leaving a poor Theo to dance with Daphne since Adrian had hid behind Crabbe when the girls appeared. Chuckling lightly, the three boys claimed a few chairs and sat down, watching the dancing interestedly.

Harry had been circling the hall with Ron and Hermione, at least until Hermione had gone off to dance with Dean and Ron had been drawn back to the table filled with food. He arched an eyebrow in interest as he saw Adrian sitting at a small table not far off, of course he was accompanied by the dense duo, but still, Draco wasn't around which was a nice surprise. Sucking in a breath, he carefully approached the other teen, hoping he didn't get pummeled by the two other Slytherins seated with him.

"Adrian?" He murmured, catching the teen's attention.

"Hey Harry" Adrian grinned, flushing lightly as he saw Harry standing there, smiling at him, well he hoped it was at him.

"What are you doing over here, avoiding the chaos?" Harry said, carefully pulling a chair up and sitting next to the teen, still weary of Crabbe and Goyle, though they were more interested in food then in protecting the blond.

"I suppose, I didn't want to get stuck dancing with Millicent or Daphne" Adrain explained.

"Ah, not into dancing then?" Harry asked, wondering if his plan to ask Adrian to dance was about to blow up in his face.

"No, I don't mind dancing, I just don't like being crushed" Adrian explained, nodding his head in the direction of Theo and Millicent. Harry winced, watching Millicent trample Theo's wolf feet.

"Makes sense" Harry murmured, smiling at the teen. "However, this is a Halloween dance, and you should dance, at least once" Harry said, nodding his head and taking a breath.

Adrian's heart thudded lightly as Harry smiled, he wasn't sure where the conversation was going but he knew he really enjoyed talking to Harry Potter. He liked the butterflies in his stomach and he liked the warm flush in his cheeks, and he was beginning to realize that he liked Harry Potter, despite not knowing anything about him.

"No, I suppose not" He murmured in a demure tone, his silver-blue eyes flashing playfully yet hopefully.

"Well then, Mr. Adrian Malfoy, would you care to dance?" He asked extending his hand and grinning.

"I believe I accept Mr. Harry Potter" Adrian said, watching Harry stand up before drawing him to his feet.

The pair made their way onto the floor, sticking to the fringes, avoiding the crowd of dancers in the center of the floor.

Harry carefully settled his hands on Adrian's hips, pulling the teen against him lightly, though not to close to be seen as overly forward. Adrian flushed, cheeks turning a faint red colour as he put his hands on Harry's shoulders.

Draco turned Pansy, only to freeze as he saw Harry bloody Potter leading his brother, his twin brother! onto the dance floor.

"What the hell?" He growled, eyes wide as Potter placed his hands on Adrian's hips and the pair began dancing. Pansy, irritated with being ignored turned to see what had captured Draco's attention and cooed.

"They look so cute together" She said, shaking her head as she watched the pair. It was like watching young love take flight, each boy so caught up in one another that they were totally unaware of the world around them.

"No they don't" Draco spat harshly, "Potter is groping my brother Pansy! That's a travesty, there's nothing remotely adorable about that" He hissed, narrowing his eyes and tensing, intent on going to break the pair up.

"Leave them be Draco" Pansy growled, shoving his chest, "Let Adrian have this, don't ruin this night for him. I know you're worried, I get it, believe me. But let him have one night where his health isn't an issue, where he can just be a regular teenage boy" She said, shoving him again for emphasis.

"But Pans" Draco whined, looking at Adrian again, deliberately ignoring the happy expression on his twin's face, if he let him see that he'd cave and let Adrian have tonight like Pansy was telling him to do.

"Don't you dare 'but Pans' me Draco Malfoy" The petite brunette snapped. "You will let this go, you can worry all you like tomorrow, but tonight, you let your brother have fun. Or so help me god I will die your hair bright pink and leave it that way for a month!" She growled. Draco's eyes widened at the threat.

"Fine" He sulked, continuing to dance with the girl while shooting poisonous glares at Potter for the remainder of the night.


	10. Unidentifiable Feelings

**Disclaimer: HP and Co. Belong to J.K. Rowling, not myself. Adrian, however, is mine. **

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait, here's a new chapter. Hope you all enjoy!  
><strong>

****R/R!****

Chapter 10: Unidentifiable Feelings

Adrian sighed, slumping his way into the Slytherin Common Room, closely followed by his glowering brother. The night had gone rather well, or so he thought, at least until he was forcibly shepherded away from Harry Potter under the guise of needing his rest. Shooting his twin a furious glare, the blond teen stalked into his dormitory, wishing he could slam the door dramatically or something, though the effect was lost in the whole dormitory system, not to mention he didn't want the entire house to know he was throwing a temper tantrum. The night with Harry had gone surprisingly well and the pair had danced way more the one dance, sitting at a shared table and sipping drinks at regular intervals. It had been odd for Adrian, hanging out with someone like Harry Potter, however the other teen was surprisingly attentive and kind, not at all teasing or nasty like he had been lead to believe by other students and a certain blond family member. The odd feeling in his stomach had increased with his proximity to Harry and he was beginning to realize he was seriously developing feelings for the raven-haired Gryffindor, something he had not at all expected.

Growling in annoyance, he positioned himself in front of the mirror, emotions could be dealt with after he rid himself of these awful cat additions and skimpy clothing Pansy had forced him into. Brandishing his wand, he pointed the tip at himself, muttering the spells to rid him off his extra furry appendages. Once they were gone (thankfully), he hastily shed the dragon-hide pants and boots, shimmying out of the tight fabric and tossing off the loose top with unsurpassed glee. The entire outfit was black and he couldn't wait to ceremoniously burn it, though he figured he'd never actually get away with that. Sighing, he pulled on a pair of black silk sleep pants and a loose t-shirt that had once belonged to Draco and clambered onto his bed. He could still hear the thrum of music from the Great Hall as the party began to wind down. Yawning, he draw his hangings and curled up into his bed, pointedly ignoring the other Slytherins as the came trouping in and going so far as to fake sleep when Draco came to try and talk to him. As much as he appreciated his older brother and the things he did for him, Draco really needed to remember that he wasn't a child and was perfectly capable of taking care of himself, especially in a school sanctioned dance with teachers everywhere. Stifling an annoyed groan, the blond rolled over taking deep, steady breaths in order to lull himself to sleep. He'd have words with his twin in the morning, but he was far to angry right now to have a decent conversation which didn't result in a shouting match.

**HP/AM**

Draco sighed as he flopped onto the leather couch, attempting to ignore Pansy's scathing glare.

"What?" He finally whined at the brunette, though he kept his distance from her sharp, dagger-like nails. Those things could be lethal, he had been on the receiving end enough to know that.

"I can't believe you" The girl hissed, keeping her voice down though it was obvious she very much wanted to start shouting at the blond. "You couldn't have let him stay and just have the frigging evening with Potter? No, the minute I go off to get punch you go over and drag him back to the dorm. He's sixteen years old Draco, I know you worry about him, hell we all do, but he was fine tonight. He was relaxing, having a good time and actually being flirted with, granted it was Potter, but you can't even comment on that because you're dating a Weasley" She ranted, hands waving in the air as she spoke. "You couldn't let him have one night could you? Are you so immature and jealous that you have to break up a good thing for him?" She demanded, continuing on her rant before Draco could even squeak a response. "He's going to resent you if you don't back off" She added, "He was in no danger tonight, there were teachers everywhere as well as prefects, even Severus was there. You should have just let him be and enjoyed the party" She snapped. Draco sucked in a breath, deliberately ignoring the logical side of his friend's argument in favour of remaining all bullheaded.

"He needs to rest Pansy" The blond snapped, still wary of her dangerous nails. "He doesn't have the same stamina as the rest of us and he certainly wasn't going to rest with Potter around. He was dancing almost every dance! That's far to much exertion for him" He said, nodding his head firmly, completely ignoring the dangerous gleam Pansy's brown eyes took on.

"You. Are. A. Complete. ARSE!" She finally exploded, cutting of Draco mid tirade. The blond gaped at her, he had been on the receiving end of Pansy's screeches before, but this was different, she was really and truly pissed off. "Adrian was fine" She snarled, "He was enjoying himself, he was resting between dances and he was behaving like a normal teenager for a change. You just couldn't stand that he was having fun with someone that wasn't you. Well I have words for you Draco Malfoy. Grow Up" She snapped. "Adrian is your brother yes, he loved you and cares for you and looks up to you. But if you don't stop with this complete idiocy, you're going to lose him. He was not overexerting himself tonight, in fact, this is the most fun I've seen him have in awhile and you damn well know that. You're just being immature and worried because you think you're 'little' brother doesn't need you anymore. Well he does need you, he needs you to care for him and protect him, but also to support him. He's never going to be able to function if you don't back off and let him have some fun, explore the boundaries. He is perfectly aware of his limitations, probably more so then you are and you need to accept that" She hissed, eyes narrowed.

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss. Parkinson what is the meaning of this?" Severus' silky voice drawled from behind the pair. Both students whirled around, staring at their clearly pissed off house head with wide eyes. "Well?" Severus asked, arching an eyebrow.

"We were just discussing Draco's unseemly behaviour this evening when it came to Adrian" Pansy said through gritted teeth.

"Ah yes, I saw that" Severus murmured, shooting Draco a look that clearly said 'you and I are going to have a little talk later'. "However, it is late and you're scaring some of the younger students. I suggest you get off to bed and leave such a volatile discussion until morning" He said, looking pointedly at all the students, signifying that they should all go to bed.

"Yes Professor" Draco said, shooting Pansy a glare before following his friends to the dormitory that Adrian was already in.

Entering the room, Draco immediately noticed the hangings pulled shut on his twin's bed and sighed. Perhaps he had been a bit hasty in his actions this evening. Adrian hadn't really done anything wrong, in fact he had been taking things remarkably well, and Draco had ruined them. Mentally cursing Pansy for being correct, he headed over to his brother's bed, whispering Adrian's name to see if he was awake. Hearing a huff, he prepared for the scathing comments his brother would send his way, only to be disappointed when none came and all that could be heard was a slight rustling of blankets and sheets as a body rolled over, presumably so his back was facing his brother. Sighing miserably, Draco headed into the washroom, ignoring Blaise's growl at having called the next use (after Theo) and beginning his slightly tedious night time routine.

**HP/AM**

Morning came all to quickly for Adrian Malfoy. Sighing, the blond teen carefully made his way out of his dorm, not wanting to wake any of his still slumbering dorm mates. He was still incredibly annoyed with his brother for last night, so much so that he had no wish to be around him for the first time in awhile. The last time he had given Draco the silent treatment was when they were eleven and his twin was leaving for Hogwarts for the first time. He had been extremely angry and jealous of his twin, angry for leaving him behind and jealous because he got to go to the much exalted school while he had been stuck at home. It had taken him nearly a month to forgive his twin and that was only when, in a fit of desperation, Draco had snuck into Severus' quarters and flooed his family. Adrian had caved, but only because he had seen how upset his twin was that he hadn't been answering any of his long-winded (slightly desperate) letters. Now however he had no idea when he'd forgive his twin, it would take some groveling on Draco's part, that was for sure. Making sure he had his book bag filled with different potions, Adrian slipped out of the quiet Common Room and towards Sev's quarters, wanting to spend some time with the man as well as some time out of the Common Room and away from the general Hogwarts population. Knocking quietly on the portrait which guarded the man's private quarters, Adrian was soon rushed inside and being fed a complete breakfast since Severus had no desire to have breakfast with a bunch of hungover dunderheads. Everyone knew that the older years smuggled alcohol in and that Gryffindor house would have thrown an after party in their Common Room which would have left most of the fifth year students and up rather hung over.

"I saw what your brother did last night" Severus said once they had began to eat. Adrian snorted, rolling his eyes to show his opinion on the matter. "It was uncalled for, even if you were dancing with the Potter brat" Severus added, which surprised Adrian since he thought his godfather would have approved of Dray's actions. "So, how long are you going to ignore him this time?" Severus asked, seeing the same stubborn expression on Adrian's face then he had seen when he had been eleven.

"Dunno, I hate that he treats me like such a child" The blond griped, viciously stabbing a potato with his fork.

"I know" Sev soothed, "He just gets all anxious and overprotective, much like your father actually"

"It's embarrassing" Adrian grumbled, "I'm the same age as him, I can understand the worry what with my being sick and all, but I was fine last night. He didn't have to drag me away, not when I was having a good time" He said, shaking his head in annoyance and taking a sip of his juice.

"I agree, his actions last evening were uncalled for. I will be discussing it with him when I have a chance" Severus murmured, sipping his coffee (black) in relief.

"Really? Thanks Uncle Sev" Adrian murmured, he knew despite his best attempts, Draco wouldn't listen to him fully, he'd say placating things and apologize, but he'd repeat the actions again in a second if he felt it was necessary (which he always did). Adrian hoped a talk from their godfather would help his twin understand that Adrian was feeling smothered and annoyed and needed a little bit of space.

"Of course, he listens to me" Sev said with an air of mock superiority. Adrian laughed, feeling the tension from the previous evening leaving him as he and his godfather laughed and joked.

"So, you and Mr. Potter were fairly close? Are you going to follow in your errant twin's footsteps and shock the Wizarding world by dating a Gryffindor?" Sev asked, his tone light and teasing. Adrian's cheeks flushed a light pink colour at the question.

"I dunno" Adrian murmured lightly, "I never really thought about dating before, I've always been more focused on my illness and stuff. But, I do like Harry, he's a nice guy" He said with a slight shrug, ignoring his Uncle's pained face at the comment of Potter being 'nice'.

"Well" Sev said, looking miserable as he stated the next part of his statement, "If you do like him and he returns your affections it wouldn't be awful if you dated. Don't let your illness control your life Adrian, you're capable of balancing love and other things, enjoy being young. You may have to be more cautious due to your health, but caution doesn't mean stop. Don't hold yourself back from life's experiences" Severus murmured lightly.

"Thanks Uncle Sev" Adrian said, flashing the man a brilliant smile, it was nice being supported and what not, instead of told 'no' something was unsafe for him.

"Anytime" Severus murmured, glancing at Adrian's empty plate with a grin.

The two spent a few more hours in Severus' quarters, talking about all sorts of different things until finally lunch time rolled around.

"I have to supervise lunch in the Great Hall, are you coming?" Severus asked reluctantly, he really hated having to go to the Great Hall for most meals. Occasionally he (and other staff) could get away with eating in their own quarters, like he had that morning with Adrian, but normally they were expected to remain in the Hall to supervise meals.

"I suppose I must" Adrian said, dragging himself up from his chair and snagging his bag before following his Uncle out of the man's comfortable quarters and towards the hall.

Walking into the noisy hall, Adrian made a bee-line for his House's table while Severus went towards his familiar seat at the long staff table. Draco was already seated in his customary spot and his eyes lit up as he saw his twin. From the anxious expression on his face, it was clear to Adrian his twin had been worried about him. Resisting the urge to glare at the other blond, Adrian slid himself onto the bench next to a rather surprised Lukas Vaisey, a chaser for the Quidditch team. Ignoring the looks that his twin was sending him, Adrian carefully loaded his plate, focusing mainly on veggies and a bit of chicken, since he had had a rather large breakfast.

**HP/AM**

Stomach filled and content, Adrian headed outside, despite it being November and Scotland, the weather was remarkably nice and the young Malfoy really wanted to get away from everyones inquisitive, and in Draco's case hurt, looks. Pulling his fur-lined cloak about him, Adrain headed for a nearby bench, banishing what little snow had fallen on it and casting both warming and drying charms on the structure. Adding a cushioning charm as an afterthought, the teen settled on the bench, immediately getting comfortable and pulling a potions' text Sev had lent him from his bag. Sure lying outside in the cold was a bit unorthodox and would probably get him in loads of trouble once his family found out, but the warming charms and cushioning charms made him rather comfortable and no one would think to look for him out here.

"Oi Ferret Junior" A familiar annoying voice cut through Adrian's reading. Well no one except Weasley would look for him out here. Frowning, Adrian stowed his book and double checked that he had easy access to his wand.

"What do you want?" He asked, narrowing his eyes at the red-headed menace.

"You got me in loads of trouble with McGonagall" The red-head growled. "She believed your little sob story and I got a detention for it" He hissed, "So now, I'm going to make you really suffer"

"Bugger off Weasley" Adrian snapped, his temper already frayed from his issues the previous evening.

"Shut up" Ron hissed, "You got me in trouble and I think you deserve to suffer for that. I can't believe McGonagall would believe death eater scum like you over me. I bet you cursed her" He said, brandishing his own wand. Adrain sighed in annoyance, though he was a bit freaked out. Weasley had a volatile temper at the best of times and his erratic mood swings made him a dangerous person.

"I did not curse her" He growled, his own temper getting the best of him. "I just told her the truth now leave me alone" He said resisting the temptation to try and shove Ron away from him.

"Liar" Ron hissed, stepping closer to Adrian and using his height to tower over him. "Death eater scum like you never tell the truth" He said, his wand sparking in response to his temper. Adrain prepared to cast a shield charm, just in case Ron decided to curse him or something. Prepared for a spell, Adrian was not prepared for the sudden punch thrust in his direction, catching him in the midsection and sending him flying back into the bench. He winced, trying to regulate his breathing and thanked whatever gods were listening that he had cast cushioning charms. Rubbing his midsection and caught up in his thoughts, he didn't see the punch coming for his face until he was bowled over again, clutching his now broken jaw.

"RON!" A voice shouted, causing Adrian and Ron to both glance up, only to see one Harry Potter running towards them full-tilt.

"_Stupefy_" Harry shouted once he was closer, and Adrian watched in shock as the red-head was sent flying, his body now lying stunned on the ground. As if Harry's spell had woken the blond, the teen started to shake, his body going ridged before he collapsed in a heap, the vicious vibrations of the seizure overtaking him. His eyes rolled back into his head and his teeth snapped down viciously on his tongue. Distantly he could hear Harry calling for him and feel cushioning spells being cast around him before darkness claimed him and he blacked out.

**HP/AM**

"Is he going to be alright?" Harry hesitantly asked Professor Dumbledore as the man stepped out of the hospital wing. As soon as Adrian seizure had stopped, Harry had run for help, getting the nearest Professor and the two of them had gotten Ron and Adrian to the hospital wing. Harry had then report everything he had seen to Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall, shocked by the events. He couldn't believe his best friend had attacked Adrian like that, he had suspected Ron's involvement in the Quidditch Cup incident, but seeing Ron go after the Malfoy teen like that had been startling and eye-opening.

"He'll be fine Harry" Dumbledore murmured, "His parents are coming along with his Healers from St. Mungos to see if the seizure caused any damage, though Madame Pomfrey doubts it did. He'll have to stay in the hospital for the rest of the weekend and perhaps Monday, but barring any more incidents he'll be back in class in no time" Dumbledore took a deep breath.

"I want to thank you Harry, Adrian is a rather delicate young man and your actions today may have saved him further injury and hardship" He said, before heading towards his office to greet the Malfoy parents.

Harry nodded numbly, turning and heading towards his own Common Room, as much as he wanted to stay by Adrian he knew his presence wouldn't be appreciated by the other Malfoys at the moment and he had to fill Hermione in on what happened. What was going to happen to Ron was still up in the air, McGonagall had taken the now awake red-head straight to her office for a conference with his parents on their options. He knew expulsion was now on the table, but he figured the other teen would be suspended first.

Giving the password, Harry headed inside the gold and red room to talk to his best friend and get some perspective.

**HP/AM**

Draco sat numbly by his twin's bed, carefully grasping Adrian's hand. As soon as his parents had arrived, Severus had come to collect him from the Common Room. Filled in on the events of that afternoon, Draco was disgusted with himself. He should have been there to protect Adrian, instead he had been playing chess with Blaise. He shot a guilty look at his parents who were talking with Adrian's healers and Madame Pomfrey, his mother offered him a reassuring smile, neither parent blamed him, nor did Uncle Sev, all the blame was placed squarely on Weasley's shoulders, but Draco couldn't help feeling guilty. If he hadn't upset Adrian the previous evening, none of this would have happened. Instead, he had been a prat and pissed off his brother and look where that had landed him! He glanced at the sleeping form, Adrian had woken up briefly, only to be fed a dreamless sleep and an anti-seizure potions and had almost immediately fallen back to sleep.

"I'm so sorry" He mumbled, squeezing his twin's hand gently, "I promise to give you more space in the future, just get better" He knew there was nothing seriously wrong with Adrian, but just seeing his twin back in a hospital bed was highly distressing for the Malfoy heir and he would do anything to prevent it happening again, even let his twin date Potter. Speaking of Potter, he'd have to thank the raven-haired Gryffindor, from what Severus had said the teen had stopped Weasley and prevented further injury to Adrian. Of course his brother was still sporting a bruised stomach, a broken jaw (now healed) and a badly lacerated tongue, but all in all it could have been a lot worse.

Sighing, Draco let his head fall to the blankets, still holding Adrian's hand tightly, and let himself just lie there, relishing the quiet sound of his twin breathing deeply and the whispers of his parents and the other adults.

**HP/AM**

Adrian woke slowly, his head was pounding and his mouth ached. Carefully he opened his eyes, only to find himself staring at the all too familiar white ceiling of the hospital wing. Resisting the urge to groan, Adrian carefully looked around, only mildly surprised to see both his parents as well as godfather and twin all sitting around him.

"Hey baby" Narcissa murmured, carefully brushing his bangs back from his eyes. She looked worried, though not nearly as much as she had when he had been hurt at the cup. He opened his mouth to speak only to be hushed by one of the healers.

"Don't speak, we fed you a potion to heal your tongue and its still healing, not to mention your jaw was badly broken and the skele-gro only just finished working" She cautioned. Adrian nodded carefully, his entire body ached, an aftermath of the seizure he had suffered thanks to Weasley. He dimly remembered Harry rescuing him, but that was it. Sighing, he looked around, his father and uncle both grinned at him in reassuring manners, and Draco just looked pained. Adrian sighed, carefully reaching over, he grasped his twin's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze, offering his forgiveness. Yes, he was pissed off at his twin about his behaviour but he wasn't going to draw this out, not with this latest incident.

"I'm sorry" Draco murmured, moving to carefully sit on the bed and pull Adrian into his arms. "I'll let you date Potter, hell I'll let you date Granger, just don't get hurt again"

Adrian nodded, letting his twin hug him protectively as he buried his face in the crook of Draco's shoulder and neck. He could tell how upset his twin was so he wasn't going to punish him, also it seemed Draco had realized his mistake and was willing to give Adrian a bit more freedom. He'd still talk to Draco about things, he wasn't going to just let everything go, but he was willing to let things lie for now and just bask in his family's care and love. Seizures always shook him, he hated the loss of control and the fear that came with them, and he was extremely happy to have not just Severus and Draco with him in the hospital wing, but his parents as well.

"You have to stay until Monday" Lucius murmured, "The Healer said beyond the mentioned injuries and some residual soreness, there's nothing wrong with you, but they want to be sure and they want to make sure nothing triggers an attack right now" He explained, seeing his son's inquisitive look. Adrian nodded, looking pleadingly at his twin as soon as it was mentioned he'd be stuck in here till at least Monday.

"I'll stay and keep you company until Madame Pomfrey kicks me out" Draco murmured, "As soon as Mother and Father leave I'll get my chess board and some cards" He added. He knew Adrian would be worn out, but it was always best to be prepared with a few relaxing things for his twin to do when stuck in bed. "And your books and homework" He said quickly, seeing Severus' pointed look. Adrian groaned, but nodded his agreement before settling back against the pillows and beginning to drift off.

"Love you" Narcissa murmured, pressing a kiss to his forehead before Lucius did the same.

"We have to go Dragon" Narcissa murmured to her oldest son, "We'll see you at Yule, only two months off" She grinned, kissing her son's blond hair while Lucius clapped him on the shoulder. "Bye" Draco murmured, watching Severus follow them out of the Hospital wing in order to escort them to the floo.

"Why don't you go grab those things now Mr. Malfoy" Madame Pomfrey suggested, returning to the main part of the hospital having been in her office seeing the Mungos healers off (they had used her private floo which was connected directly to the Wizarding hospital).

"Good idea. If he wakes up tell him I'll be right back" Draco instructed the motherly medi-witch before slipping out of the hospital wing once he had Poppy's reassurances that she would. Smiling, the witch headed into her office, after casting a charm to alert her if Adrian woke up or was in any form of distress. She was relieved that the young man hadn't suffered any major injuries or suffered anymore brain damage after Ronald Weasley's attack. Adrian Malfoy had wormed his way into her heart and she had grown to care deeply for the young wizard, surprised by his maturity and calmness, especially in comparison to his rather hot-tempered twin.


	11. Secret Meetings

**Disclaimer: HP and Co. belong to J.K. Rowling, not myself. Adrian, however, is mine. **

**A/N: Gah, sorry for the long wait you guys. I was away for awhile on vacation and I really tried to update but I got so sidetracked. Anyway, here's a new chapter (finally!). Not much action in this one (I apologize) but some brotherly love between Adrian and Draco which is always adorable. **

**R/R**

Chapter 11: Secret Meetings.

Harry pushed himself into a small alcove in the corridor by the Hospital wing as Draco walked by him, arms laden down with books and bits of parchment. It was nearing curfew so Harry figured the other teen was leaving Adrian alone for the night. Sighing, Harry adjusted his invisibility cloak careful not to alert the other boy to his presence since he knew Draco would be extremely opposed to what he was about to do.

As the halls darkened and quieted, Harry carefully made his way towards the double doors of the Hospital wings. Checking for Madame Pomfrey, he realized she was in her office, probably going into her attached quarters for the evening. A small candle was flickering behind some closed curtains and Harry sincerely hoped Adrian was behind them rather than some other student.

Moving forward under the protection of the cloak, he popped his head around the corner and checked to see who was there. Adrian was sitting up in bed a large book propped up in his lap. He looked a bit tired, but nothing compared to earlier when Harry had taken him to the hospital wing. Smiling, Harry pushed his way forward, carefully removing the cloak and coughing lightly to gain Adrian's attention. The blond boy jumped slightly, looking up at Harry in surprise before a shy grin worked its way onto his face.

"Hey Harry" Adrian murmured, closing the large book after marking his page.

"Hey" Harry smiled in return, "I just wanted to come check how you were doing" He said twisting his hands nervously.

"Oh? Well I'm doing loads better" Adrian grinned, "I have to stay till Monday morning though, just to be on the safe side" He said, wrinkling his nose at the notion of having to stay in the Hospital wing all weekend.

"That sucks" Harry murmured, "But Madame Pomfrey probably has a good reason for keeping you" Harry said with a shrug, dropping into the chair that Draco had occupied earlier.

"I suppose she does, I'm just a bit fed up with healers and hospitals I guess" Adrian admitted with another small shrug. Harry nodded in understanding, from what he understood of Adrian's past the other teen had spent a lot of time in Mungos and other hospitals trying to get better.

"So you came to check on me" Adrian murmured, "Is there a reason you came so late?" He asked curiously.

"I wasn't sure if you're family would be okay with me just popping in, we don't exactly see eye-to-eye" Harry said with a light blush. The Potters and the Malfoys had never really seen eye-to-eye and that was no small secret in the Wizarding world.

"It might be a bit awkward, but I think they're really happy you helped me out" Adrian murmured, "I think my brother actually wants to thank you" He said with a grin. Harry looked shocked, a small smirk on his face.

"Thank me? That will be amazing to see" Harry murmured, glancing up as he heard Madame Pomfrey moving around. "I should go, I'll try to come visit you tomorrow" He added, pulling the cloak back on, ignoring Adrian's gasp of surprise at the sight of the cloak.

"Bye Harry" Adrian called softly, putting his book away and blowing out the candle next to the bedside to settle down to bed himself. A small smile graced his features as he thought about the other teen.

**AM/HP**

"Thank the gods its Saturday" Blaise mumbled tiredly as he flopped on the Common Room couch.

"Why are you even awake?" Theo asked his friend in surprise, "Its not even noon" He added. Blaise was notorious for sleeping in as late as he could on weekends, very rarely getting up until Pansy went in and physically dragged him out of bed.

"Draco" Blaise grumbled into the leather couch cushions.

"Draco what? Didn't he leave to go to he hospital wing?" Theo asked absentmindedly.

"He did, he ruffled through all his stuff for like an hour before leaving and woke me up three separate times to ask me where random books were" Blaise grumbled.

"Ah" Theo said, chuckling at Blaise, though he felt a bit sorry for his friend. Draco could be really high maintenance when he was trying to help Adrian out (or when he was freaking out about his hair).

Pansy walked into the room, strolling straight past Blaise and Theo towards the boys dormitory. Theo chuckled knowing exactly where she was going and she was about to be surprised. Moments later Pansy reappeared, looking ruffled.

"Where's Blaise?" Pansy asked, "He's not in his bed and its ten, he needs to get up" She said, looking stern.

"Right here" Blaise groaned, waving his hand from his place, face first, on the couch.

"Oh" Pansy said, looking at the Italian with a surprised yet slightly impressed expression. "When did you get up?" She asked curiously, sitting next to the tall teen.

"Few minutes before Draco left" Blaise mumbled into the cushions, "It was against my will I assure you" He added, ignoring Theo's chuckling.

"Why did Draco wake you up? Normally he sleeps as long as you do, well at least he did until Adrian started school here" Pansy mused.

"Adrian's in the hospital wing" Theo murmured to Pansy, "Draco rushed off to keep him company"

"Oh" Pansy murmured, she had known that Adrian was in the hospital wing so she shouldn't be so surprised that Draco was rushing around in the morning. "How is he?" She asked curiously, "That was a pretty nasty attack yesterday" She added, remembering what Draco had told them in his short return to the Common Room.

"He's better, Pomfrey's keeping him all weekend just to be on the safe side, but considering how bad the damage could have been, Adrian will be alright" Theo said as Blaise just grunted, shoving his head under the nearest couch pillow. Pansy shook her head, still look disturbed and disgusted.

"I still can't believe Weasley flipped like that" Pansy mused, playing with the tips of her dark hair.

"I can" Theo murmured, causing his friends to look up at him in surprise and curiosity. "Look, Ronald Weasley hates Draco, loathes him, and despite how much of a moron we all think Weasley is, the lion can be clever. He knows the best way to hurt Draco, to really hurt him, is to go after Adrian, so that's what Weasley's been doing. He has no grudge against Adrian beyond the fact that he's related to Draco, but he knows that if he really wants to mess with Draco, the best way to get to him is through Adrian" Theo explained. Blaise gawked at his friend, having removed his head from under the couch pillow during Theo's rant.

"How did you figure all that out?" The Italian teen asked, his voice rough with sleep.

"I pay attention" Theo said, rolling his eyes at his friend, "And its really quite obvious" He added with a dry chuckle.

"Well we'll just have to make sure Weasley doesn't get near Adrian then" Pansy said, rising up and tugging on both boys. "Breakfast" She said in a stern tone. Theo chuckled and Blaise groaned but both boys followed her out of the Common Room towards the great hall.

**AM/HP**

Harry let his head drop onto his arms which were resting near his plate on the Gryffindor table. Ron was muttering about something under his breath and spewing half-chewed food everywhere and all Harry wanted to do was to tell him to shut up. Hermione made a disgruntled noise at Ron's behaviour and promptly hid behind a large book, using it as shield in order to avoid having to look at Ron.

"Why are you so tired Harry?" Neville asked from where he was seated across from the raven-haired teen.

"I didn't sleep well" Harry murmured to Neville, offering the shy boy a small smile. In reality he had been out way after curfew, but he didn't want Hermione to know that.

Neville made a sympathetic noise but let the subject drop. That was why Harry really liked having Neville as a friend, he would show his concern, ask questions but he never pushed someone to share, just offered a sort of silent support which was always appreciated by Harry.

"Where do you suppose Malfoy's running off to?" Ron asked in an annoyed tone, causing Harry to glance up in time to see Draco Malfoy walking quickly through the Great Hall.

"Probably the hospital wing" Hermione said, "His brother's there for the weekend" She added, her tone scolding. Because of all the drama the previous day, Ron hadn't been punished for his actions beyond losing fifty points for Gryffindor and getting assigned three weeks of detentions with Filch. Ron pointedly ignored Hermione, going back to eating though he was scowling at the bushy-haired girl. Harry sighed, he felt so bad for Adrian but he was still torn about what to do about his friendship with Ron. He no longer considered the red-head to be his best mate, but did he really want to cut all ties with Ron? Completely cut him out of his life? He sighed, he really had no idea what to do but he knew he needed to figure out this mess quickly, before anything else happened.

**AM/HP**

Adrian glanced up from his book, a happy smile sliding onto his face when he saw his twin walk into the hospital wing, arms laden down with different things.

"Hey" Draco said, returning the smile as he put down the things on Adrian's bed and flopped into the chair next to his bedside. "How are you feeling this morning?" He asked Adrian curiously.

"Bored" Adrian murmured, "I'm still sore but that's normal according to Madame Pomfrey, I'm just really bored" He reiterated.

"Well then aren't you lucky" Draco grinned, "I brought chess, exploding snap, regular muggle cards and lots of books" Draco said, gesturing at the pile.

"Good" Adrian murmured, putting his charms book down on the bedside table. "Chess?" Adrian asked curiously. Draco nodded, quickly setting up the game on a small table he'd transfigured out of one of Adrian's pillows. Soon both boys were bent over the board, watching as animated chess pieces annihilated themselves while shouting insults at one another and at the players whenever one of them made a bad move.

"Fine, fine you win" Adrian said, raising his arms in mock defeat as Draco placed him in 'check mate'. The Slytherin seeker grinned, chuckling quietly as he packed the game away.

"Was there ever any doubt? You're an awful chess player" Draco teased his brother playfully.

"I know" Adrian muttered, "But I can still enjoy watching blood thirsty, animated chess pieces try and kill each other" The young blond said with a grin.

"Sadist" Draco snorted, ruffling Adrian's messy hair affectionately. Adrian just chuckled and shrugged before leaning back against his pillows tiredly. He was still rather sore from yesterday, but he was enjoying spending time with his brother.

"So what are you doing today?" Adrian asked Draco curiously, letting his brother fuss over his pillows for a moment.

"Hanging out here with you" Draco said, looking at Adrian as if that was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You can't spend your whole Saturday in the hospital wing with me Dray" Adrian protested softly. "It's Saturday! You should be practicing Quidditch, or goofing around with Theo and Blaise or finishing homework" The blond said, shaking his head, blond hair bouncing softly.

"I could be" Draco murmured, "But I'd rather be here with you" He said, smiling at his twin brother.

"No Dray" Adrian shook his head, "I can't let you waste your weekend by staying in here with me" He said with a frown, as much as he appreciated his brother keeping him company but he didn't want Draco to waste the day.

"Adrian" Draco said, his tone soft and soothing. "If I considered spending time with you as wasting my weekend I wouldn't be here. But I don't consider spending time with you as wasting my time or weekend so for now I'm going to spending my weekend in the hospital wing, keeping my twin brother company" He said with stern nod. Adrian chuckled softly, offering his twin a small smile, his cheeks darkened slightly with pleasure.

"Thanks Dray" Adrian said shyly. "I really appreciate it" He added.

"You better" Draco teased, trying to lighten the mood. Adrian rolled his eyes ignoring Draco's mock pompousness. "So now what shall we do?"

Later that evening, Draco wandered down to the Great Hall after spending the entire morning and afternoon with Adrian. His twin had all but banished him once dinner had rolled around and he was under strict instruction to go hang out with his friends and do something fun since it was Saturday night.

"Hey Dray" Blaise said, sliding down the bench at Slytherin table to allow his friend access.

"How's Adrian?" Pansy asked curiously as she poured herself a goblet of pumpkin juice.

"Bored and sore but considering everything he's doing pretty well" Draco said putting some of potatoes on his plate. "Pomfrey won't let him go tomorrow though, she's adamant that he stays till Monday" He added, rolling his eyes. "That woman is insane"

"She is indeed" Blaise murmured in agreement. "Once she gets someone in her wing she's really reluctant to let them go" He said, remembering his own times in Hospital Wing.

"She thinks the school is really dangerous" Pansy murmured, "I heard her talking to Professor Snape about it when he was dropping off potions in there. She thinks having hundreds of underage wizards packed into one building is just a disaster waiting to happen, not to mention Quidditch related injuries, dueling clubs, those weird tournaments that we occasionally have and the sheer student to teacher ratio" Pansy explained.

"She's still nuts" Blaise mumbled, sipping his own drink. Pansy just huffed and rolled her eyes, on some level she agreed with the school medi-witch, Hogwarts may have a reputation for being safe from outside forces, but that didn't mean it was safe from inside forces. The issues between students, dangerous classes and sports, it was just a big boiling pot waiting to explode.

**AM/HP**

Harry watched as Draco walked across the Great Hall, settling himself down with his friends, ignoring Ron's muttered comments about Slytherins and Ferrets, Harry watched Draco intently for a moment. The other blond seemed a lot more relaxed then when he had nearly ran through the Hall during breakfast that morning, so Harry assumed everything was good with Adrian. He grinned to himself, wondering if he should try and sneak in to see Adrian again. He wanted to see the blond again, he had felt incredible just relaxing in Adrian's company earlier and he really wanted to see him again.

Pushing his half-eaten plate of food away he rose, slinging his bag over his shoulder, intent on visiting the Hospital Wing before curfew this time.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked, looking at her best friend with narrowed eyes.

"For a walk" Harry murmured, shrugging his shoulders. He didn't want to admit to Hermione where he was going since she'd probably tease him incessantly.

"A walk eh?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes Hermione, a walk" Harry said shooting her a mild glare before heading out of the hall. Once he was alone he quickly pulled on his invisibility cloak, which he carried with him everywhere (his dad's recommendation) and headed towards the Hospital Wing.

Peeking inside, he was relieved to see that Adrian was alone, once again sitting in his bed, blankets pooled about his waist as he read.

"Hey" Harry said with a grin as he pulled off the cloak, making an apologetic noise when he realized he'd startled Adrian.

"Oh, hey Harry" Adrian said with a small smile, taking a deep breath to try and still his racing heart. "We need to come up with something so you can warn me before you do that" He added, chuckling as he set aside his book. It was a wizarding crime novel type thing that Draco had brought for him.

"We can work on that" Harry promised, dropping into the chair positioned next to the bedside.

"So how are you feeling?" He asked curiously. Adrian groaned playfully, clearly he had heard that question a lot recently.

"I'm fine" The blond murmured, "A bit sore but nothing I can't handle" Adrian said with a small grin.

"That's good, she still keeping you till Monday morning though?" Harry asked, pretty much already knowing the answer.

"Yea, I've tried convincing her to let me go tomorrow morning, but she won't agree" Adrian grumbled.

"She tends to be like that" Harry agreed with a small chuckle. "Just keep harassing her and she might let you go by tomorrow afternoon if you're really lucky"

"Thanks for the advice, I was debating making a break for it but I had a feeling she'd catch me" Adrian said with a grin. Harry laughed, trying to keep his voice low so the aforementioned medi-witch wouldn't hear him. He knew it wasn't after curfew and technically he was allowed to be here, but with the animosity between Slytherins and Gryffindors he wouldn't put it past the woman (or anyone else who happened to walk in) to jump to conclusions.

"I don't suggest sneaking out, she always finds you. I got hurt in a Quidditch game last year, she wanted to keep me all weekend but I disagreed and snuck out on the Sunday morning. She caught me in the Great Hall and dragged me back to bed by my ear in front of everyone lecturing me the whole time about all the awful things that could have happened to me because I didn't listen to her" Harry said, a slight flush colouring his cheeks at the embarrassment of the memory.

"Thanks for the advice" Adrian said, shuddering theatrically. "No sneaking out, just whining enough to get her to release me" He said with a firm nod.

"Anytime, I've spent more time in this bloody ward then anyone should" Harry said with a wry grin. Adrian grinned, he had heard that Harry Potter spent a lot of unnecessary time in the hospital wing, Draco had even joked that they should re-name the entire ward after the raven-haired teen.

"Clearly you need to be more careful" The blond said dryly, though he was smiling. Though the conversation was extremely casual and slightly teasing, Adrian could feel the tension between the two boys. It wasn't a negative feeling, just one he was unaccustomed to. He wondered, vaguely, if Harry felt the same way. He found himself staring at the dark haired teen as he told him a story about one of his many exploits. Adrian paid little attention to the actual content of the story, more caught up in watching the way Harry's emerald eyes sparkled as he spoke, the way his hands flew around his head when he got excited or ran absentmindedly through his already messy hair. He sighed softly, the sudden realization that he really, really liked the other teen hitting him as he watched Harry talk. A soft smile made its way onto his face just as Harry glanced at him, arching a curious eyebrow.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Harry asked curiously, reaching up to touch his tanned skin.

"Hm? Oh, no" Adrian blushed, realizing he'd been caught staring. "Sorry, I was just spacing out" Adrian added. Harry grinned, watching the colour blossoming in Adrian's cheeks with a chuckle, the blond teen was truly adorable, particularly when he blushed. A shuffling noise caught the attention of both boys and Harry tossed on his cloak just as Madame Pomfrey came in to check on her patient.

"It's just about curfew Mr. Malfoy, I suggest you get some rest" The nurse murmured smoothing the blankets over her charge and putting his book, which had been lying next to him, on the bedside table.

"Okay Madame Pomfrey, thank you" Adrian said in a soft voice, offering the woman a smile before she bustled away, dousing the main lights with a flick of her wand.

"See you tomorrow" Harry's disembodied voice murmured from somewhere near his ear.

"Bye" Adrian said softly, snuggling into his pillows and pulling up his blankets, a grin on his face as he realized he was very much looking forward to seeing the other teen.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, I'm not really very happy with this chapter, but I've been suffering from some serious writer's block lately and just really wanted to get something out there for you guys. **

**For those who have expressed concern about me not finishing my stories, you don't have to worry. I will be finishing all of them, but there may be breaks between updates. I do have a fairly busy RL with work and school among other things, but I will try my hardest to keep updates fairly regular. **


	12. Bridging the Gap

**Disclaimer: HP and Co. belong to J.K. Rowling, not myself. Adrian, however, is mine =]**

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I've been super busy finishing up University and taking a well deserved vacation. Hope you enjoy the chapter and sorry for the shortness!  
>Special thanks to my beta <em><strong><strong><strong>cocobyrd87<strong>****_**

**R/R!**

Chapter Twelve: Bridging the Gap

Draco Malfoy suppressed a sigh as he walked purposefully across the Great Hall and up the main staircase towards the Hospital Wing. Adrian was being released this morning and Draco wanted to make damn sure that he was there to see how his twin was doing. Pushing open the large double doors the blond stepped inside before his purposeful steps stuttered to a stop. There, standing next to his twin and grinning like a bloody loon, was Harry Potter. Draco's eyes grew wide as he watched the subtle interactions between the two other teens who had yet to see him.

Adrian was laughing, his face uninhibited as Potter regaled him with some amusing tale; probably of his rather idiotic exploits during their previous school years. Sucking in a sharp breath, Draco carefully backed towards the door, silently pushing the door open and slipping outside.

Walking back towards the Great Hall, Draco really tried to find it in himself to be angry at Potter. But then he remembered Adrian's laughing face, relaxed expression and the happiness shining in his eyes and he just couldn't be angry. He knew, to some extent, this would complicate things. But if he could date Fred Weasley, then he really couldn't prevent Adrian from potentially befriending and possibly dating Harry Potter. Nodding his head in resolve, Draco would approach Potter and try to make peace with him if only for Adrian's sake.

Sitting down next to Blaise, he ignored the curious looks his friends gave him and focused on his breakfast; he'd see his brother at lunch or in class, depending on when Pomfrey let him go and he could handle that, at least for the moment.

**AM/HP**

"Alright Mr. Malfoy, I suppose I have no reason to hold you here any longer," Madame Pomfrey said, pursing her lips as she looked over the hopeful blond teen. "Just take it easy or I'll have you back in here so quickly that your head will spin," she added sternly.

"Of course Ma'am," Adrian said, his eyes shining as she placed his clothes at the foot of his bed and left him in privacy to let him change.

Adrian was careful to walk out of the wing with near-exaggerated slowness. He really had no desire to spend any more time in the white-walled, extremely boring infirmary. He was a bit confused as to why Draco hadn't come to collect him, but he figured his twin had his own reasons.

Harry had visited him early that morning, before breakfast and whatnot and that had been extremely pleasant for the blond, but of course Harry had left fairly quickly, not wanting to run into anyone, just to be on the safe side. Fixing his bag on his shoulder, Adrian headed towards the Dungeon for his double potions' class; beyond relieved Draco had thought to bring him his bag the previous evening.

Sliding into the classroom, he felt his cheeks flush as everyone turned to stare at him. He wasn't that late, or at least he hoped he wasn't.

"Take your seat Mr. Malfoy," Professor Snape drawled from the front of the room; though his eyes held warmth for the teen as Adrian slid into his seat next to his twin.

"Now if you will all continue your potions!" The Potions Professor snapped at the rest of the class. There was a flurry of movement and noise as everyone frantically began working on their potions again.

"What are we working on?" Adrian murmured to Draco, who just chuckled and pushed his notes towards the other blond. Flashing his twin a smile, Adrian bent over Draco's neat notes and quickly scanned the list, making sure he knew what was going on.

**HP/AM**

Harry glanced up as the door to the dungeon classroom swung open. A small grin graced his features as Adrian entered the room and hurried to take his seat when Snape barked at him. Ignoring Hermione's knowing gaze, Harry busied himself with his potion while stealing the occasional glance at the blond as he and his twin worked.

The bell sounded (finally) and the students filtered out of the potion's classroom and towards the Great Hall for lunch. Harry settled himself at Gryffindor table, sitting with Seamus, Neville and Dean, ignoring Ron and Ginny who were shooting him confused looks. Hermione looked ambivalent as she read her textbook while eating; she didn't really care where Harry sat.

Harry resisted the urge to grin as he watched Adrian and Draco enter the Hall along with the rest of the sixth year Slytherins. None of them rushed out of the Potion's room like the Gryffindors did, and therefore they walked, sedately, to lunch. Catching the blond's eye, he flashed him a quick smile before returning to his food; hopefully they'd have a moment to talk before the period ended and Harry was stuck in Divination while the Slytherins were in Herbology.

Adrian flushed as Harry flashed him a smile, ignoring his brother's curious yet knowing look. Shaking his head, he settled at the table and smiled as his older classmates began to ask questions about how he was feeling and was he healthy enough to be up again. Answering the questions dutifully, Adrian nodded, softly reassuring all his friends and house mates that he was, indeed, fine and had no plans to return to the Hospital Wing anytime soon.

**AM/HP**

Draco watched his twin intently during lunch; Adrian seemed much better and was busily answering all their concerned house mates. He smiled, glancing around the Hall as he finished eating, his eyes landing on Potter as the raven-haired teen watched his twin curiously.

He sighed; he still needed to talk to Potter and Adrian, however he did owe Potter a thank you for everything he had done lately and he needed to make sure Adrian was intent on pursuing this relationship. Gods their father was going to flip; it was bad enough that Draco had chosen to date a Weasley, but Adrian dating Harry Potter may just send him over the edge. Chuckling at the mental image, he grinned, ignoring Adrian's questioning look as he continued to watch Potter.

The other teen finally seemed to notice that Draco was staring at him, and flinched, as if expecting a sneer or hateful gaze. Instead Draco offered a small smile and nodded towards the entrance way, silently asking Potter to meet him before classes resumed. Potter looked taken aback, but nodded, hastily resuming eating while Draco returned his attention to Adrian.

"What's going on between you and Potter?" He asked his twin brusquely, ignoring Adrian's startled expression.

"Wh-what?" He asked, looking at Draco nervously now.

"I saw you two in the hospital wing this morning. You seemed really happy," Draco offered.

Adrian flushed lightly, but smiled at the memory.

"I don't know what's going on between us," he admitted to his twin. "I like him though." His cheeks flamed again. "But I don't know if he likes me," he sighed, looking at Draco pleadingly.

His twin had way more dating experience then he did. Draco grinned, wrapping an arm around Adrian and hugging him lightly.

"If I had to guess, based on recent interactions, I'd say Potter likes you as well," Draco said with a soft smile, remembering the way the pair had danced together, despite his own involvement in that debacle, not to mention Potter saving Adrian, visiting him, smiling at him, etcetera.

All the evidence pointed to yes, Harry Potter had a crush on Adrian Malfoy, his little brother, his twin and the only person (beyond his family and Fred Weasley) that he really gave a damn about. Yes he cared for his friends, but he was a Slytherin and that meant something.

"Really?" Adrian squeaked, sounding much younger then he really was. The blond glanced up, watching Harry curiously before the raven-haired man offered him a small smile and left the hall, bidding his friends goodbye.

"I'll be right back," Draco murmured softly to his twin. "I need to speak to Potter." He rose, only to have Adrian frantically grab his arm.

"Don't hurt him!" The smaller blond begged, eyes flashing.

"He'll walk away from this encounter unscathed," Draco reassured, walking sedately out of the hall.

Entering the entrance way, he nodded at Potter to follow him and headed outside, into the privacy of the courtyard, pointedly ignoring that this was the place where his twin was recently injured. Safest School, Hah!

"Malfoy?" Potter's voice sounded from behind him, curious yet non-confrontational; it was a voice Draco wasn't used to hearing.

"Potter," Draco responded, turning to glance at the other teen, eyes raking over his body as if judging him. Which he was; he needed to make sure Harry Potter was up to the task of not only dating his brother, but protecting him, something that was more important to Draco then anything else in the world.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Harry asked, checking his watch absentmindedly to make sure that they had enough time before classes.

"Yes, I did," Draco said, hands in his pockets now, the cold beginning to get to him slightly. "I want to know what your intentions are with my brother. But first, I want to say thank you. You saved his life the other night Pot-Harry. There's no telling what Weasley would have done to him and for that, I am thankful."

"Err-you're welcome," Harry said, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. Draco snorted, before carrying on.

"Adrian has grown rather...attached to you," Draco murmured, "and while I can't say that I'm happily about it, but due to my own relationship with a wayward Gryffindor I can't very well condemn any relationship you may develop with Adrian. However, if you do anything to hurt him, in any way, I will come after you," Draco said, nodding firmly. Harry grinned, his cheeks flushed though whether it was from cold or from something else, Draco didn't know.

"Thanks Draco, and I won't hurt him," Harry said, smiling. "And I have no doubt that you would come after me, probably with Fred and George's help," he chuckled, "I hope this means we can move past our rather rocky past, for Adrian's sake at least," Harry added. Draco nodded in agreement, before extending his hand.

"Draco Malfoy," he said with a small grin.

"Harry Potter" Harry said, moving forward and firmly shaking Draco's hand. "Nice to meet you," he added with a chuckle.

"You too," Draco stated with a smile, before releasing Harry's hand. "Now, shall we head back inside? I need to collect my things before class begins and I'm sure you do as well. Plus Adrian will want proof that I haven't killed you."

Harry laughed softly, nodding in agreement and the two headed inside, secure in their new relationship as friends and Draco feeling much better about potentially trusting Harry with his brother.

**AM/HP**

Adrian sighed as he fell into a chair by the Common Room fire, a silly grin on his face. He thought back to the conversation he had had with Harry before dinner. It had been really wonderful, and shockingly Draco didn't really seem to care.

**-Flash Back-**

_Adrian let out a startled gasp as a hand came out and pulled him into a secluded corner. Placing a hand over his pounding heart, he glanced around to see Harry pulling off his invisibility cloak, a grin on his face._

_"Need some sort of warning!" Adrian gasped, glowering at the other teen._

_"We'll work on it," Harry promised, smiling happily at Adrian. "I spoke to Draco today," Harry added._

_"I know," Adrian grinned."And you survived, seemingly unscathed;I have to admit I'm fairly surprised," he teased. Harry rolled his eyes in annoyance, though he was grinning._

_"We actually came to some sort of agreement, and something he said led me to suspect something, hence why you were unceremoniously dragged into a secluded corner which is warded with 'notice-me-not' charms," Harry said with a salacious grin. Adrian raised an eyebrow in an unconscious imitation of his godfather._

_"Oh?" He asked curiously._

_"Well he inquired about my intentions towards you and then warned me not to hurt you," Harry said, deliberately drawing the moment out. "These actions lead me to believe that you may have certain feelings for me, feelings that are, undoubtedly, reciprocated." He grinned, though he now looked slightly nervous._

_"W-wha?" Adrian stammered. "You like me?" He asked, his tone nervous._

_"Yes I do," Harry said, "and I sincerely hope you return the feelings," he added, looking down at Adrian, his green eyes intent. Adrian flushed, nodding rapidly as if he didn't trust his own voice. Harry's grin returned full force as he reached out; tilting Adrian's chin up and gently placed a chaste kiss on his upturned lips._

_"Will you be my boyfriend then?" Harry asked, grinning at the stunned look on Adrian's face._

_"Y-yes, of course," Adrian said with a grin of his own now, as if he scarcely believed what had just happened._

_"Good," Harry said, sounding slightly like James Potter in that moment. Adrian rolled his eyes at the conceitedness of his newfound boyfriend. Sighing, Adrian leaned against Harry, letting his arms wrap around him as the two stood like that for a few moments before they were forced to part and head to dinner. It was by mutual agreement that, for the time being, the relationship was kept under wraps, at least until certain factions weren't as much of a threat as they currently were._

**-End Flashback-**

"Ah young love," Draco teased as he settled next to Adrian; while the new couple had decided to keep the relationship hidden, Adrian had immediately told Draco (secrets rarely existed between the twins, and Adrian knew he wouldn't be able to keep it a secret anyway).

"Shut up!" Adrian hissed, trying to go back to his daydreams, though he only had the one, thus far.

"Touchy," Draco teased, nudging Adrian lightly in the ribs with his elbow, causing his twin to squirm away.

"Dray!" Adrian whined, "you were just as bad with Fred," he added in annoyance, though he couldn't keep the goofy grin off of his face.

"I know, and you teased me then. I'm only repaying the favor," Draco said with a small smile, stopping the teasing now. "You will be alright though? Dating is a big thing," he asked, his tone turning concerned.

"Yes Draco, I'll be alright. We only just started dating," Adrian said."Besides I have you, Uncle Sev, Mum and Dad, plus Fred and George all protecting me. Not to mention Slytherin house and all our insane relatives. I highly doubt Harry Potter could do anything to hurt me," Adrian reassured.

"I know, doesn't mean I'm not allowed to worry. It's a big brother thing."

"You're like twenty minutes older then me!" Adrian exclaimed.

"Still older!" Draco shot back, chuckling when Adrian through his arms up in disgust. Grinning Draco settled back and began his homework, letting Adrian slip back to daydreaming about his first kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Once again, sorry for the shortness. Follow me on Twitter for updates and other information on all my stories! BloodyRed_Queen**


	13. Shock

**Disclaimer: HP and Co, belong to J.K. Rowling, not myself. Adrian is mine however =]**

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait guys! However I have some small surprises for you, first off thank you to my awesome beta **_******cocobyrd87.******_****

******Also, I'd like to do my first ever chapter dedication. I'd like to dedicate this chapter to twitter follower Simran ( **Simrandarklord**). Thanks for your support and sorry that this took so damn long. ******

Chapter Thirteen: Shock

Draco smiled as he read the letter he had just received from Fred. His boyfriend was, apparently, planning to take him on a rather lavish date once he was released from school for Christmas holidays. He was really looking forward to a few relaxing weeks at the Manor plus finally getting to see his boyfriend. He couldn't believe how much he missed Fred during the school year, however he'd never been in a relationship where he couldn't see his partner whenever he chose too, so this was a bit of an experience for him, but he wouldn't trade it for another one.

He chuckled, placing the letter aside. Who would have thought that he, Draco Malfoy, would be so content dating a Weasley? It was rather amusing to think about, especially since his younger self had been so anti-Weasley. Well on some level he still was, he couldn't stand the younger red heads, perhaps he was just making an exception for certain members of the family. Reaching over he rubbed Ludus' belly lightly, his kitten wasn't really a kitten anymore, but he wasn't a very large cat.

"Are you ready to go home for the holidays?" He asked the cat, smirking as Ludus let out a soft sort of chirping noise. "Of course you are, you've never seen the Manor before," he mused; he had a feeling that his mother would spoil the little cat rotten.

Continuing to rub Ludus' stomach, Draco picked up a quill and began to write a reply to Fred's letter, making sure to invite his boyfriend over for a family dinner over the holidays.

**HP/AM**

Harry glanced at Hermione, offering her a small smile as she glanced up at him curiously. The bushy-haired girl was checking over her list of books that she wished to take home for the holidays. She would have liked to take all of them, but she didn't have enough room in her trunk nor the time since she knew she'd be spending the Holidays with her parents on vacation in Switzerland and they wouldn't let her sit in the room and read all day, unfortunately.

Watching Hermione, Harry let his mind drift to his own holiday plans; he had written his parents about dating Adrian but had yet to hear back. He knew his mother would be supportive, but he was a bit worried about his Dad and Godfather. James and Sirius held a lot of animosity towards the blond-haired family and he was worried about how they'd react. He hoped his mother and Remus were able to interject their logic into the situation, or he was sure the holidays would be hellish at best.

"It'll be fine Harry," Hermione said, her soft voice breaking the silence. "Your Dad and Sirius adore you, they may be a bit shocked by all this, but they won't disown you or anything." She hadn't been shocked when a grinning Harry had returned to the Common Room a few weeks previous and had told her what had happened between him and Adrian. She had been happy for her friend, and she had been waiting forever for Harry to take the proverbial plunge and ask Adrian out. She knew they'd be an adorable couple and she couldn't wait to get to know the shy Slytherin a bit better.

"I hope so," Harry sighed, rubbing his fingers through his hair and glancing at his best friend with a wry smile.

"It will be. They'll see that you're happy and accept it. You know that," she reassured, returning his smile. She knew Harry was nervous-he had the right to be. Sirius and James were very opinionated and often let their emotions rule their reactions and decisions, but she also knew that Lily and Remus were level headed and would calm their respective partners. Not to mention Harry was the center of all four of the adult world and they wouldn't do anything to hurt him, ever.

"Are you going anywhere for holidays?" Hermione asked, sensing a change in subject was necessary.

"Not that I know of, probably just bounce back and forth between our house and Grimmauld place," Harry said with a shrug. Hermione nodded in understanding, Harry's family generally did their traveling in the summer. "You?" he asked. He was sure Hermione had already told him, but he had been sort of side-tracked with everything that had happened recently.

Hermione gave Harry and exasperated chuckle, indicating that yes, she had already told him her plans.

"We're going skiing in Switzerland," she said with a small smile.

"Oh right," Harry said sheepishly. She had told him that the day before, but he had seen Adrian the night before and all thoughts seemed to flee his mind whenever he was around the blond teen.

"Oh right indeed," Hermione said with a knowing, teasing grin. The two lapsed into silence, Hermione pursuing her list and Harry staring thoughtfully into the flickering flames of the fire. He'd stop worrying once he was home and could actually see and speak to his parents.

**HP/AM**

Adrian smiled and snuggled into Harry's side as the pair watched the scenery fly by outside the windows of the train. The couple, Draco, Blaise and Hermione were all seated in a compartment, with Theo, Pansy, and Vince were sharing the compartment just in front of them and no one knew where the other Gryffindors had seated themselves though Draco and Blaise were keeping a sharp eye out for them.

Despite all the people in the compartment, Harry and Adrian seemed to be off in their own little world, Harry's chin resting gently in top of the soft, blond hair as they pair looked out the window.

Draco snorted and glanced at Blaise who was watching the couple with a smirk.

"Nauseating isn't it?" The blond said with a chuckle. He was still getting used to seeing Harry Potter with his brother, but he couldn't deny that they made a rather cute, if annoying couple.

"Hey!" Adrian protested sleepily, glowering at his twin from under Harry, the effect was lost due to the small grin on his face. "You were just as bad as us, if not worse when you and Fred started dating," he added petulantly.

Laughing, the blond shrugged. He and Fred may have been slightly romantic, but they had nothing on Harry and Adrian; those two had been dancing around each other for the last year and a half and it seemed that they were making up for lost time.

As the train pulled into Kings Cross station, Adrian and Harry unwillingly detached from one another.

"I'll owl you once I speak to my parents. Hopefully we can get together before school starts again," Harry said, dropping a kiss on Adrian's downy hair before he and Hermione said their goodbyes to the Slytherins and exited the train.

Yes Harry and Adrian were dating and little would change that, neither of them wanted to deal with the potential drama of announcing their relationship to the entirety of platform Nine and Three Quarters, plus they didn't know how their parents were going to react. Adrian suspected Lucius and Narcissa would be fine with him dating Harry Potter, they were more likely to take issue with the fact that he was dating at all. Harry on the other hand was still worried sick about how his Dad and Sirius would react, but he also knew that he was happy and he hoped his family saw that.

Adrian slipped his coat on, making sure to button it up right to his neck, he knew it was cold out and even though he wouldn't be outside long, he wanted to try and stay warm.

"Ready?" Draco asked his brother, patting his pocket to make sure his shrunken trunk was still there. Both he and Adrian had shrunk their respectable trunks before leaving school; it made everything so much easier and one of the elves or their parents could reverse the spells once they were home.

"Suppose so," Adrian said, offering Draco a slightly worried smile. The taller blond smiled reassuringly at his twin.

"If they can accept me dating a Weasley and Uncle Sev can tolerate the idea of you dating Harry then they'll be fine with it," Draco said as they stepped out onto the busy platform.

"I don't think they'll have a problem with me dating Harry," Adrian muttered. "I think they'll be more worried about me dating in general, if its to stressful or too much for me," he further explained.

"Ahh," Draco hummed. That made sense; their parents were always worried about Adrian and his health, they may be worried that dating wouldn't be in his best interest. "They won't stop you from dating though, you know that. As much as they want to wrap you in cotton, they know that they can't. I mean they let you attend school, even after the explosion in Fred and George's shop, plus all the problems at school, they still trust you enough to let you leave the Manor and experience life. This is just something else that they'll have to accept."

Adrian nodded, offering his brother a small smile as they made their way across the platform to the usual secluded corner where they met their parents.

Narcissa spotted her sons immediately, a soft smile appearing on her features as she opened her arms and drew them into a hug. To this day she still couldn't believe how much she missed her children while they were away at school. Before Draco's fifth year when Adrian had been home with her and Lucius it had been a bit easier, but now with both her children gone, she very often had little to do at home and spent most of her time out with friends while Lucius worked.

"Ah Mum?" Adrian's voice sounded, slightly muffled. "Can you let us go now?" Shaken from her thoughts, Narcissa glanced down and blushed lightly-she was still hugging her children. Letting them go, she ignored her husband's chuckle as he clapped Draco on the shoulder and drew Adrian in for a quick hug.

"Shall we be off? Severus is meeting us at the Manor tomorrow evening once he's done packing up his lab for the Holiday," Lucius said, wrapping his arms around Adrian while Narcissa did the same with Draco and the small family apperated home.

**HP/AM**

Harry bid Hermione goodbye as they exited the train. He could see his parents waiting for him not far from the Weasley family, though they weren't standing together. Sucking in a deep breath and grinning at Hermione's whispered 'good luck'. Harry walked towards them, nibbling his lower lip nervously. Neither Lily or James looked angry, but he knew from experience that that didn't mean a whole lot.

"Hey," he said awkwardly as he approached his parents, his eyes glued firmly to his beaten up trainers.

"Harry," Lily said, drawing her startled son into a tight hug, James hand closing warmly on his shoulder.

"Mum? Dad?" He hesitantly raised his eyes to see both their smiling faces, once his mother released him of course.

"We're not angry love," Lily said. "If you want to date someone, we fully support you. Don't we James?" She said, turning a stern gaze on her husband.

"Err, yes we fully support you, even if it is a Malfoy," James said quickly, smiling at his son while eyeing his wife nervously. Initially he had been rather horrified at the prospect of Harry dating a Malfoy, but a talk with Remus and Lily had set him straight rather quickly. Sirius was still sulking from the talk, but Lily and Remus had talked them around and James knew that at the end of the day, no matter what, he loved his son and didn't have it in his heart to deny him anything.

"Oh thank god!" Harry breathed, sagging slightly, looking as if a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. "I was scared you would be angry."

"Honestly love? I've expected this for awhile, you've written and spoke to us about Mr. Malfoy before and I got the feeling you were interested in more then friendship," Lily said, brushing Harry's bangs back from his face, seeing his famous scar for a moment before the unruly hair returned to its previous place. She sighed in exasperation and acceptance before letting his hair lie however it damn well chose.

"Ready to go home son? I know Sirius and Remus are anxious to see you," his father replied, offering Harry his arm so they could apparate safely.

Later that night, after getting multiple reassurances from his parents and godfathers that they were okay with this, Harry wrote Adrian, telling him the good news and that he couldn't wait to see his boyfriend later on over break. Perhaps if things went well he could invite the Malfoy family to dinner? What a sight that would be. Chuckling at the thought, he sealed the letter and gave it to Hedwig, his trusty owl, before opening the window to let her out.

A knock on the door drew his attention and he glanced up as James came in.

"Hey," Harry greeted, spinning in his desk chair so he was facing his Dad who settled himself on his bed.

"Hey," James said, smiling softly as he sat down on Harry's red and gold bed. Both men stared at each other for a moment before James sighed and smiled wearily at his son.

"Something wrong?" Harry asked his Dad nervously. He'd just sent a letter to Adrian saying everything was fine and he didn't want to lie to his boyfriend.

"No, not really," James said with a small smile. "I just wanted to talk to you. I know you were worried about how I would react to this whole dating a Malfoy thing," The man said, taking his glasses off and wiping them on his shirt. "I'll admit that I was pretty shocked Harry, especially since the Potter family and the Malfoy family have never, historically gotten along. We were on opposite sides during the war and even before that there have always been conflicts," James said, playing absentmindedly with Harry's quilt.

"I know Dad," Harry said softly, he'd been hearing about conflict between the Malfoys and the Potters for as long as he could remember. "Are you mad? That I'm dating Adrian then?" He asked, wondering if his Dad's behaviour that afternoon had been too good to be true.

"No, god no Harry. I'm not mad at you at all. If you want to date Adrian Malfoy then who am I to stop you? Maybe this will be good for our families, putting the feuds behind us and all," James mused. "I just wanted to come in and make it clear that despite my initial hesitation I'm happy for you and I'm looking forward to meeting young Mr. Malfoy." Harry heaved a sigh of relief and rose from his chair only to flop down next to James.

"Good, we've been talking about trying to meet up in Diagon during break," Harry said. "Maybe we could all get together, so you guys can get to know Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy as well as Adrian and Draco," he suggested, looking at his Dad curiously. James frowned, looking thoughtful for a moment.

"Maybe, I'll have to talk to your mother about it of course, but it might be a good idea," James said, carding his fingers through his son's unruly hair. Harry sighed and let himself relax once again. He had been so worried about his parents being mad at him that this small bit of comfort that James was offering him was very much needed. James grinned and continued to play with Harry's unruly hair, he could see how stressed out his son had been and he was glad that he could reassure him a bit. Harry was growing up, dating and everything, but at the end of the day harry was still his son and he was always going to be there for him.

**HP/AM**

Adrian flopped down tiredly on his bed. It had been a long, but good day. Thankfully he had been correct and his parents weren't worried about whom he was dating but that he was dating in general. After reassuring them about his health and that yes, he could handle a relationship, the family had sat down to a nice dinner.

Shockingly, Lucius and Narcissa seemed fine with him dating Harry Potter of all people, but that was mainly due to the fact that Harry had saved his life the month previous. It was hard to dislike the young man that saved your son's life. After dinner and the obligatory sit down and discuss school, Adrian had fled to take a long, relaxing bath and was now snuggling into bed. He knew Draco was still up, probably talking to their parents still, but damn it all he was tired, traveling always took it out of him, even though sitting on a train wasn't all that tiring.

Closing his eyes, a small grin graced Adrian's features as he thought about how nice the train ride had been with Harry, his boyfriend. He still got giddy when he thought about that, having a boyfriend. It was something he hadn't expected for himself, admittedly at times he hadn't thought he'd live to see fifteen, not that he'd ever told anyone that. He knew his parents worried enough, if they suspected that during his younger, more depressed years he had almost given up, they'd freak out. He was no longer in that dark place, but he knew that his health would always be an issue, but the last year and a half had shown him that he could live a full life, despite his condition and that was something he was really happy about. For the first time in a long while, Adrian Malfoy fell asleep with a smile on his lips, feeling content and fulfilled which were new feelings for him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So this is a pretty fluffy chapter with a bit of insight into Adrian's younger years.  
><strong>**Also, if you guys are interested in updates or anything, feel free to follow me on twitter BloodyRed_Queen or at my new Facebook account . .73**

**Thanks for your support guys!**


	14. Dinner, Drinks and Drama?

**Disclaimer: HP and Co. belong to J.K. Rowling, Adrian is mine =]**

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait guys. Hope you enjoy this chapter and once again a special thanks to my awesome beta _cocobyrd87_**

**R/R!**

Chapter 14: Dinner, Drinks and Drama?

Adrian woke bright and early, light filtering past his dark curtains and rousing the blond teen from sleep. Scrubbing a hand across his face he flung off his blankets and scrambled for the washroom he shared with his brother. He knew Draco wouldn't be up for awhile, his twin was a sleep lover and seldom rose before noon if he was able. Of course at Hogwarts both twins had to be up fairly early for class and breakfast so on when on vacation Draco tended to go overboard with his sleeping in, often to the point where Lucius or Narcissa would send a house elf to rouse him-by any means necessary. It often resulted in some amusing memories for Adrian and his parents though Draco disagreed.

Showering leisurely before getting dressed, Adrian headed downstairs for breakfast, taking in the lovely decorations that covered the Manor. He loved how over the top the decorations were, the house always seemed to try and out do themselves from one year to the next and he loved it. Looking at the ceiling he was amused to see that the elves had charmed icicles to hang from the ceiling; that was something new. Shaking his head he went to the small, informal dining room where he knew his parents were located-like him Lucius and Narcissa were early risers.

"Morning," he greeted, taking his customary place at the table, Draco's chair empty next to him.

"Morning," his mother greeted as his father smiled at him over his cup of tea.

"Are we doing anything today?" Adrian asked once he had served himself some breakfast from the various different plates set out by the elves. While he liked Hogwarts food, nothing quite compared to his family's elves cooking; it was delectable.

"Well your mother and I were thinking of inviting the Potters and their friends over for the day," Lucius said, setting down his tea cup and looking at his son.

Adrian looked mildly shell-shocked before a grin graced his features.

"That would be really nice," the shy teen said beaming at his parents. "Maybe invite Fred as well? So Draco doesn't feel left out," he added.

Lucius rolled his eyes playfully, a very un-Malfoy action and nodded.

"I've already written Mr. Weasley asking him to join us tonight." Lucius reassured his son. He hadn't written the Potters yet since he wanted to make sure Adrian was okay with the idea.

"Good," Adrian said, sipping his juice and finishing off his toast. He was grinning as he nudged his plate away, still a bit in shock over how accepting his family was but he wasn't complaining about it in the least.

As the breakfast dishes were cleared away the family slowly split off to do their own things, Adrian to work on holiday homework since he didn't want to deal with it at the end of the holiday. Narcissa was off to Paris for the morning with Lady Parkinson to shop and have lunch and Lucius to his office to write a letter to the Potters and work on some paperwork for the Ministry and his various business ventures. Draco, of course, was still sleeping.

**HP/AM**

James Potter wasn't nearly as surprised as he should have been when a majestic owl (he thought it may have been an eagle owl) flew through the window into his dining room. He had expected this sooner rather then later, he just hoped Lucius wasn't so much of a jackass that he'd force his son to break up with Harry.

Glowering at the bird and the letter, he viciously ripped it open completely convinced that the Malfoy Lord was forcing their sons to break up and threatening to sue him. Instead he got a rather formal yet courteous invitation for his family (including Remus and Sirius) to attend dinner at Malfoy Manor. Swallowing his anger, he penned back a positive reply before going to inform his wife and son of the development. He wasn't sure if Sirius and Remus would come (well Remus would but Sirius was a bit of a wild card) but either way it was bound to be an interesting evening.

Harry and Lily were sitting in the family room digging through boxes of Christmas tree decorations. A large pine tree was sitting in the corner of the room waiting to be decorated. Normally the elves would handle a thing like that but since marrying Lily had made a point of personally decorating the tree making it a family tradition and getting Harry involved. It was a fantastic way to spend a day together as a family and amusing things tended to happen, especially when Sirius and Remus came over to help.

"Whats that?" Lily asked as she glanced up from her perusal of a box to see the letter clutched in James' hand.

"Dinner invitation," the man said with a wicked grin. Lily gave an exasperated sigh and reached up snatching the letter from her husband and giving it a quick glance over.

"How do you feel about going for dinner at the Malfoy's tonight?" She asked her son with a grin. Harry broke into a huge smile and nodded enthusiastically.

"Can we go?" He asked hopefully looking from his grinning mother to his smirking father.

"Of course," James said with a chuckle, "Lucius even invited Padfoot and Moony." Lily's grin slipped and she pinned her husband with a stare he had only seen a few times.

"You. Will. Behave," she said calmly, enunciating each word perfectly. "You will not prank Lucius and Narcissa, you will behave like respectable gentlemen and you will not, I repeat,_ will not_ embarrass me or this family!" James looked mutinous for a half a second before caving and nodding to his wife.

"Yes dear," James said meekly, ignoring his son's semi-hysterical giggling before he retreated from the room. Lily nodded smartly before turning back to Harry.

"Let's finish sorting those decorations," she said with a grin, eyes sparkling with amusement.

Harry ducked his head and snorted inelegantly as he continued to dig through the box. He knew his Dad and Sirius would behave now, no one wanted to anger his mother- she was scary with a wand and sometimes even scarier when she was lecturing you.

Once the decorations were sorted into two boxes (useable and trash), Lily hustled Harry into the kitchen for lunch. James was already in there with Sirius and Remus the three eating sandwiches as they discussed dinner.

"But of course we'll behave," James said hastily upon seeing his wife before he quickly crammed the rest of his food in his mouth.

Sirius glanced up and looked at Lily who glared at the man. Padfoot's face paled dramatically and he nodded in agreement with his friend. Remus, like Harry, just laughed. The werewolf personally thought that the dinner would be amusing and a great chance to meet Harry's boyfriend.

He had met the older Malfoy twin, Draco, but he'd never met the younger. He'd seen him once or twice but Lucius and Narcissa were very protective of their youngest child, not that he blamed them with what he had heard of Adrian's illness.

"I'll keep an eye on them Lily," Remus reassured. He had grown a bit of a backbone with his friends since school and he was a bit better at calming them down, even if it meant teaming up with Lily and Harry and out-pranking the other two marauders.

"Thank you Remus," Lily said as she cobbled together a sandwich for her son and set it in front of him. The Potter family did have house elves, they were an old pureblood family after all, but Lily liked cooking for her family occasionally even though the elves were generally put out by it.

"Thanks Mum," Harry said with a grin. He liked when his Mum made food, it reminded him of eating at the Weasleys. Lily smiled at her son and fixed her own food watching with amusement as her husband and his friends disappeared down the hall towards James' office.

"Thank god for Remus," Lily muttered, knowing he'd keep the plotting session in check. Harry just laughed; he normally loved the antics cooked up by his father and godfather but he didn't want to have issues with Adrian's parents- that would just suck.

Finishing off his sandwich the teen placed his plate in the sink for an elf to deal with before disappearing upstairs; he had to figure out what to wear. He knew how to dress for a normal, pureblood gathering but this was a dinner with his boyfriend's parents and he wanted to look good.

Lily watched her son go with a shake of her head, Harry had dated people before but never had it been serious. She could see, just by watching him, how much he cared for Adrian Malfoy and she thought it was adorable. Putting her own plate in the sink she brushed her hands off on her pants, a horrible habit from her childhood, and headed back to the family room to finish sorting decorations.

They had planned to decorate the tree that night but now with their dinner plans they'd have to put that off until tomorrow but she could finish sorting the decorations now. Sorting the decorations basically meant that Lily was digging through the boxes and getting rid of anything that was damaged or had once been edible and perhaps now was not. Anything really important she fixed up magically, but generic decorations like Christmas balls were tossed out in favour of getting new ones. Lily loved shopping for decorations and presents, there was nothing quite like the magic in the air at Christmas time and she loved it.

**HP/AM**

Adrian poked his head through his washroom door and frowned as he saw his twin brother still in bed, his cat curled up on the pillow beside his face. Chuckling, he ducked back into the washroom and proceeded to fill up a bowl with water; he had been unable to find a bucket. Sneaking into Draco's room he rolled his eyes at the fact that it was twelve o'clock and his twin was still sound asleep. Lucius and Narcissa were busy setting up the house for their guests and had completely forgotten to wake up Draco. Adrian, on the other hand, remembered his sleeping twin and was definitely not going to let Draco sleep the day away, especially not with Fred and presumably George coming over.

Sneaking closer to his twin's bed, Adrian readied his weapon and attacked. Dumping the bowl of water over Draco's head, he let out an almighty shriek, perfectly in time with that of his twin's as Draco's cat, Ludus, leapt off the bed, digging his claws into Adrian as he launched himself out of the room. Blood dripped down Adrian's arm from where the cat had mauled him though he ignored it in favour of running out of the room, Draco hot on his heels. The older, taller twin was dripping water and shouting at Adrian as the pair ran down the hallways of the Manor, letting out a victory shout Draco tackled Adrian and the pair went tumbling to the ground. Draco, careful of his twin's condition, twisted and made sure he took the brunt of the fall.

Breathless with fear and laughter, Adrian lay on his twin's chest with a gigantic grin on his face.

"So you're awake now," he said matter-of-factly. Draco growled, sounding very much like Ludus had earlier and pinned a glare at his twin.

"Is there a reason I was required to wake up? As far as I know we are on vacation and I have no classes to attend," Draco said, primly still holding tight to Adrian, not allowing him to escape.

"We're having guests for dinner and I know that if you don't have at least four hours of time to primp you'll whine about it all night," Adrian said cheekily. Draco's eyes widened and he sputtered for a moment.

"I do not primp!" Draco said, nose inches from Adrian's. "I do, however, like to look good as is befitting my status as a Malfoy, it is not my fault you choose to run about looking like a ruffian."

Adrian just laughed; just because he didn't take seven hours to do his hair didn't mean he wasn't good looking.

"You know we're twins, therefore we look the same," Adrian pointed out with a smirk. Draco just growled again and carefully shoved Adrian off of himself.

"You okay?" Draco asked curiously as he saw blood dripping down his twin's hand.

"Hm? Oh yea, Ludus just got me when I woke you two up," Adrian said with a shrug as he and Draco headed back down the hallway to their rooms.

"Serves you right then," Draco said with a smirk as he took Adrian into the washroom and tended to his arm. All that he did really was wipe off the cut and put a small bandage on it, it wasn't bad enough to warrant calling his parents or a healer. As soon as he was done tending to his twin, a thought crossed Draco's mind.

"Who's coming to dinner?" Draco asked suddenly.

"The Potters and their friends and Fred and probably George," Adrian said with a grin. "Mum and Dad invited them," he added.

"Oh," Draco said with a grin. He was very much looking forward to seeing his boyfriend and he was curious to see how his parents would interact with the Potters. "Should be fun." Adrian nodded empathetically though like Draco he was curious to see how his parents meeting Harry's parents would go.

"You probably need to start getting ready since they'll all be here around five, since dinner is at six. You can't have bed head for Fred," Adrian said, snickering as he realized he'd rhymed.

Draco unceremoniously shoved Adrian out of the washroom, ignoring his twin's raucous laughter as he disappeared down the hallway.

**HP/AM**

Fred grinned at his twin as he dusted soot off his hands. He and George were in the back of their shop experimenting. They had enough staff on the floor to keep the shop running, not to mention their friend Lee Jordan running the shop as their new manager. Lee, like the twins, had quit school and showed up on their doorstep with a resume and a grin. Fred had tossed out his best friend's resume and George had hired him.

"What time are we leaving?" George asked Fred, his hair standing on end and soot staining his cheeks. The twins had managed to explode a cauldron working on a new prank potion.

"Well Lucius said in the letter to be there around five and its three now. So we should probably go shower and change," Fred said casting a tempus charm to check the time.

"Sounds good," George said, casting some protective charm over the work shop and over the cauldron before the pair headed out of the room. Fred casted a strong locking charm on the door. Only the twins and sometimes Lee were allowed in the work room, mainly for safety issues but the twins were also worried about people stealing their ideas.

"We're off Lee!" George called as they headed up the stairs to the small flat above their store.

"See you, I'll lock up!" Lee called back, waving at the twins before turning back to the floor and the customers.

Fred claimed the shower first, leaving George to relax on the couch since neither of them could dress until they had cleaned themselves up. Besides, Fred had to dress up a bit more then George since Fred was going to see his boyfriend and he knew how high maintenance Draco could be.

Once Fred was out of the shower he headed into his bedroom to try and find something to wear, leaving his twin to the shower. The wonder of magical residence was that you never ran out of hot water, something that Lily had told them happened in muggle residences.

Once the twins were dressed, both of them wearing similar clothing, completely by accident, they floo'd to Malfoy Manor.

**HP/AM**

The Malfoy family was seated comfortably in one of the numerous sitting rooms of the Manor. This happened to be the room that all guests would be flooing into since Lucius had decided against using the main fire thinking it too formal for such a small gathering.

No one was at all surprised when the fire flared to life and Fred closely followed by George appeared in the sitting room. A grinning, slightly red Draco leapt up and quickly hugged his boyfriend, placing a soft kiss on his cheek before Fred was released so he could greet the Malfoy parents.

Once greetings had been exchanged, Fred and George joined the family in waiting for the Potters and their friends to arrive. Everyone was fairly relaxed but Lucius was a bit apprehensive as he remembered how James Potter and Sirius Black had behaved in the past. Adrian, on the other hand, was practically vibrating with nervous excitement as he waited for his boyfriend and his parents to arrive.

A little after five the floo once again flared to life and James Potter stepped out closely followed by his wife and son. Sirius and Remus followed soon after and the small sitting room became rather crowded. Once introductions were passed around and no one had been pranked, the party made their way to an informal dining room where the elves served a fantastic yet simplistic dinner which everyone seemed to enjoy.

Draco, Fred and George were seated together, George teasing the flirting pair while Sirius, James, Remus and Lucius all discussed the ministry, work and their time at Hogwarts though they stuck to classes and teachers. Lily and Narcissa were discussing who knew what together as they sipped wine and giggled and Harry and Adrian were much like Draco and Fred minus a teasing George.

Everyone, especially Lucius, was beyond surprised by how relaxed the entire evening had been. The youth had disappeared into Draco and Adrian's sitting room to talk and relax with butter beer and after dinner treats while the adults moved to Lucius and Narcissa's sitting room for wine, whisky and discussion.

"I will admit I was a bit surprised when Adrian told me he and Harry had begun dating," Lucius said with a small smile- it was about as expressive as a Malfoy managed to get.

"So were we," James said, "but they suit each other pretty well."

"It has been a long time since we've seen Adrian so happy," Lucius said and Narcissa nodded in agreement. "He cheered up remarkably when he left for Hogwarts but now seeing him with Harry we can see how much happier he is."

"Harry's a lot happier as well," Lily admitted, "if they bring out so much happiness in one another then I can't see anything wrong with their relationship."

"We have no intention of breaking them up," Narcissa said. "As long as Adrian is happy and healthy we won't jeopardize his relationship." Lucius nodded in agreement.

"The only way we would step in is if it began to affect Adrian, or Harry adversely," he added. James and Lily nodded in agreement.

"You think the wizarding world can handle the Potter and Malfoy families getting along? Molly is going to freak out," Sirius said, interjecting himself into the conversation much to Remus' amusement.

"That she is, she wasn't very supportive of Fred and Draco's relationship. I can't imagine she'll be happy about this development," Remus said, sipping his whisky.

"Molly? As in Molly Weasley?" Lucius asked." We knew she wasn't pleased with Draco and Fred but why would she care about Harry and Adrian?"

"Molly sees Harry as hers," Lily said, wrinkling her nose slightly. She loved the Weasley family but sometimes Molly mothered Harry a bit too much and she didn't appreciate that. "She lumps him in with her brood," She explained at the Malfoys' confused look.

"Ah, well she'll either adjust or she won't," Lucius said. "Though she isn't pleased about Fred and Draco she hasn't been overly vocal on the matter, at least not where we can overhear."

"Fred told her off," Lily said with a grin, "plus Fred and George live above their store so Molly doesn't really have much in a say in their behaviour."

"Ah well as long as our children are happy I'm more then willing to put aside any animosity," Lucius said. He was more then willing to do anything to keep Adrian and Draco happy and healthy.

The other parents nodded in agreement and Sirius and Remus just sat back grinning; of course they were enjoying the finest whisky Lucius had to offer, so they were more then willing to grin.

After a few more hours of talking and drinking, Lily, James and their entourage collected Harry and headed off, closely followed by Fred and George.

"That was fun," Draco said as he sat down next to his parents, Adrian coming to join him.

"Can we do that again?" Adrian asked curiously as he settled in next to his twin.

"Of course, we invited them over for our annual New Years party," Lucius said with a smile.

"Draco be sure to invite Fred and George as well."

Draco beamed and nodded. He'd ask Fred when he saw him next, hopefully on their date night.

"Fred wants to take me out one night before then," he said, looking at his parents.

"That would be nice for you two," Narcissa said as she looked at Adrian. "What about you and Harry, any dates planned?" She asked. They were sixteen year old boys, they couldn't spend all their time together in the presence of their parents.

"We were talking about getting together, maybe going for dinner one night," Adrian said, "he also mentioned going to a muggle theater or something."

"Muggle?" Lucius asked, raising his eyebrow looking remarkably like Severus.

"Yea, his Mum takes him sometimes," Adrian explained.

Lucius heaved a sigh but at a look from his wife he nodded. "You two work those nights out and we'll make sure we have no family or other obligations."

After a few more moments of comfortable conversation Narcissa sent the twins off to bed and she and Lucius retired to their own quarters.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you have it, no drama! Anyway its sort of a cute, fluffy chapter which is a nice balance for what is to come (muhahaha) anyway hoped you guys enjoyed it! Don't forget to add me as a FB friend (link on my profile) or follow me on twitter bloodyred_queen**


End file.
